Never provoke a nice dragon
by Kou Shuurei-sama
Summary: Sequel to Never tease a cursed dragon, this story continues the adventures of Hermione, Draco and their friends during their final year at Hogwarts, as they try to cope with a new and unknown threat that seems to be closer to them than they think. M rating for mature content (language, sexual content, violence, character death).
1. Breakfast in the Great Hall

**A/N:** I decided to write the sequel to 'Never tease a cursed dragon' sooner than I intended, mostly due to Magic-Saphira, who requested it

For those who haven't read the Never tease a cursed dragon, it follows the plot of the Beauty and the Beast. Long story short ( **spoiler alert** ): Draco was cursed and transformed into a beast; he imprisons Hermione in order to get her to break the curse, but also because he loved her and wanted to have her near; during their time together, Hermione realizes she loves Draco back, which is what breaks the curse; the two let their families and friends know about their relationship and return to Hogwarts for their last year of magical education.

( **spoiler end** )

There are many other interesting details in my previous story that will appear in 'Never provoke a nice dragon', but I'm sure that even without reading 'Never tease a cursed dragon', you can still catch on from the context.

My story is mostly consistent with the book version of the Harry Potter story, though occasionally I will borrow elements from the movies, and also I take a lot of information from the Harry Potter wikia, not to mention I come up with a lot of stuff too, that's why this is fanfiction.

The first chapter will be rather short, just to get you back into the story, but then I'll be back to writing my typical long chapters. Just like in my previous story, this one is written in third person style, from either Hermione's or Draco's perspective, while sometimes a particularly important scene will be written from both their points of view. In this story I also introduce a third point of view, which is of a mysterious enemy neither Hermione nor Draco know they have (and whom I have named 'The Observer').

Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters/story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Breakfast in the Great Hall**

The first day at Hogwarts had been tiring, especially for Hermione, as there had been a lot of explaining to do, not to mention she had her Head Girl duties to see to as well – and then there was the evening, which she had secretly spent with Draco in the Room of Requirement, and which ended perfectly with his promise to always be by her side.

Somehow she managed to evade the questions of the very curious Gryffindor girls that were still not asleep when she returned to her dormitory. Parvati helped too, telling Kellah, Fay and Irene to back off and go to sleep. Hermione was sure that the Indian girl knew all too well whom Hermione had been with, as they shared a smile. Parvati was probably happy that Hermione was in a relationship with Draco, because her twin sister, Padma, was now in a relationship with Ron, and Hermione was really happy for them.

Going to breakfast with Harry, Ron and Ginny, Hermione thought that people stared and whispered way too much – could it be only due to their role in the downfall of Voldemort, or was it what she dreaded, that everyone now knew about Draco and her?

She tried not to think of the worst possible scenario and walked by with her head held high. She was Head Girl and had nothing to be ashamed of, her private life was her own.

"So, Hermione", Ginny addressed her, "you're still taking History of Magic even if these two", she pointed to Harry and Ron, "aren't, right?"

"Yes. The way Professor Binns teaches makes classes a little boring, I admit", Hermione said sheepishly, feeling a little guilty for saying something negative about a professor, even a _ghost_ professor. "But history is fascinating, and it has a way of repeating itself, so I find it best to learn everything I can about it, so that I can try to avoid making past mistakes. If I am to make mistakes, I prefer making new ones", she finished.

"Good for you, I for one, I'm glad we're not going to have to listen to old Binns droning on and on", Ron said, grinning.

"I didn't pass the History of Magic O.W.L. either", Ginny said, "but then again, I'm glad to have fewer classes this year – I really want to focus on Quidditch, not to mention there are more important subjects."

Hermione knew that Ginny wanted to join Harry in Auror training after she graduated. Due to the heavy losses of the second wizarding war, Minister Shacklebolt had considerably relaxed the entry requirements for the Auror training program, and despite it being a temporary measure to resupply the number of Aurors soon, the point was moot due to the fact that anyone who had fought in the Battle of Hogwarts already had a place guaranteed. But it was better to enter the program prepared, and Ginny probably thought the same.

Just like Hermione, Ginny had told them she wasn't sure being an Auror was her 'calling' but it was useful to go through the training, just in case. In fact, Ginny was considering a career in professional Quidditch, which for Hermione was an entirely alien concept.

They entered the Great Hall and noticed most of the students were already at their tables, eating.

"I guess everyone is interested to know their schedules", Harry absently said, and Hermione saw him look for their other Gryffindor friends, just as Neville was beckoning them over, to sit next to him.

Hermione's eyes, though, were inevitably drawn to the Slytherin table, where Draco was already seated and in a conversation with his friends – though she noticed he wasn't really an active participant, more like nodding and giving short answers, while his eyes met hers.

Hermione frowned at how close to him Daphne Greengrass was staying, not to mention there was another girl sitting close by, keeping a little too close to Draco for comfort as well. Hermione thought she was a sixth year, but couldn't remember her name… then it clicked. If her memory served, she was the daughter of a Death Eater, one of the few who got away – Mulciber.

Hermione admired McGonagall's open-mindedness to allow at Hogwarts not just students like Draco and Theodore Nott, whose fathers were in Azkaban at the moment, but also students whose Death Eater parents were still at large.

Perhaps it was all a part of that 'keeping under surveillance' plan of the Ministry, as they surely hoped that the parents would contact their children and in that way it would lead to the capture of the rest of the Death Eaters, but Hermione thought it was kind of a long shot.

They took a seat next to Neville and the first thing he told them was exactly what Hermione didn't want to hear.

"Hermione, the news of your relationship with Draco is all over the school, I have no idea how it happened, I didn't say anything!" he said pleadingly, as if willing her to believe him.

"It's OK, Neville, I know you didn't", Hermione reassured him, and she meant what she said. "It was inevitable for it to get out eventually, I was just hoping it'd be later."

"Well, it can't be worse than when everyone thought I was Slyterin's heir", Harry said, "or that time when pretty much _everyone_ ", and he looked at Ron, "thought I had put my name in the Goblet of Fire".

Ron had the grace to look ashamed.

"Oh, and what of our fifth year, when people thought I was mentally deranged and delusional about Voldemort being back? Not to mention the last year at Hogwarts, when everyone was whispering I was 'the chosen one'?" he said with a grin.

Hermione grinned back.

"When you put it that way, I guess I can't complain about whatever comes my way, it can't be worse than all _that_."

She was grateful for Harry's effort to make her feel better.

"Besides", Ginny said, "take a page from Draco's book – he doesn't seem affected _at all_ , and yet people are starting at him, quite as much as they are looking at you."

That much was true, Hermione noticed, so she relaxed and concentrated on the delicious food in front of her.

Before long, Headmistress McGonagall came over to their table, and handed each student their schedule for the year.

"So…" Ron said, looking over his, "today we have double Potions, followed by Transfiguration, Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Is it just me, or do we have _tons_ of classes this year?"

"We are in our final year, Ron", Hermione replied, "so in view of the impending N.E.W.T.s, it's no wonder. Besides, think that I also have Ancient Runes after all those classes you mentioned that we have together."

"Sucks to be you", he said playfully, and Hermione smiled.

She noticed his attention was only half on what he was doing – his eyes darted every now and then at the Ravenclaw table, where Padma was in deep conversation with Luna. The two seemed to have really bonded over the summer holiday, and no wonder what with Padma's frequent visits.

"However", Harry suddenly said, " _you_ , Hermione, don't have Quidditch tryouts this evening, while the rest of us do", he said, referring to Ron and Ginny as well.

"Quidditch try-outs on the first day?" Hermione asked, surprised. There was a line about the Quidditch try-outs on the bottom of the parchment that the schedule was written on, but having no interest whatsoever in the game, she hadn't bothered reading it. "Isn't it a bit too sudden? And besides, you're Gryffindor captain, shouldn't you be the one to decide when the try-outs are held?"

"I guess Professor McGonagall wants the matches to start as soon as possible, to give people something happy to look forward to", Harry replied. "Did you notice that the Great Hall is not nearly as noisy as it usually was at the start of the year?" he continued, and Hermione nodded.

Indeed, while most people seemed to have moved on from the tragedy of the second wizarding war, not everyone was taking things quite so well. Even among the Gryffindors there were some who were still deeply scarred by the war – Hermione thought Parvati was just one example. Despite the girl's apparent cheerfulness, she was not her usual self, and Hermione thought she had heard her muffle her crying in her pillow last night… and it was no wonder, because Parvati had been best friends with Lavender Brown, and being back at Hogwarts, Parvati probably felt her absence more than anyone else.

Then there was Dennis Creevey, who had lost his brother, Colin, and who now was nothing like the excited little boy they had known. Still, it was a relief to see he was surrounded by students from his year, so he wasn't alone.

No one felt much like talking, or eating, after that, so they left to their respective classes. Ginny had Defence Against the Dark Arts first, so she headed towards the stairs, while the rest of them went down to the Dungeons, to attend their Potions class. Hermione looked at Draco before exiting the hall, and she saw him mouth ' _see you soon_ 'to her. She was glad that they had Potions together – she wouldn't be able to sit with him, but at least they'd be close.

* * *

Draco had dreamed of Hermione that night, just like he promised her, although he wasn't sure he'd be wise to tell her the _details_ of his dream – it had been a rather intense one, given their 'activities' before they went their separate ways the previous night.

As such, he was in a very good mood the following day, especially as wherever he went, rumours about him and Hermione followed – so the entire school knew? Perfect! He couldn't be happier. That way he could be sure McLaggen (there, he finally remembered the douchebag's name) would keep his distance, or, if not, Draco could make it so he did – and he'd enjoy teaching him that lesson, too, Draco thought with a mischievous smile on his face. Then he remembered, with satisfaction, that McLaggen had already graduated, so that was one less worry on his mind, despite depriving him of a chance for a confrontation. Better this way, in any case, McGonagall would be watching him, and he didn't need more trouble.

He noticed people weren't only looking at him speculatively in light of the rumour going around about him and Hermione. Many of the students were giving him nasty looks, but he wasn't concerned. It was to be expected that people doubted him – after all, his family had switched sides in the last possible moment during the Battle of Hogwarts. He'd just have to prove them wrong, simple as that – or not so simple, but he was perseverant enough to do whatever it took to become a worthy partner for Hermione, one that the wizarding world would approve of. Not that he really cared, but he didn't want Hermione to suffer due to her association with him.

He sat down at the Slytherin table near Blaise and Theo, and it wasn't long before Daphne joined them, and she took a sit next to him. On the other side of the table, there were a couple of sixth years who seemed eager to join in the conversation, especially one rather pretty girl with raven black hair that reached all the way to her waist, and rather penetrating violet-blue eyes.

Draco, however, wasn't interested, neither in the girl, nor the conversation she might provide, and he also only half listened to his friends talk. He preferred looking at Hermione, though he couldn't do that all the time – it would put him in a not very flattering light. So he alternated that with eating, and then finally Professor Slughorn came by with his schedule.

Draco wanted to see what classes he'd have with Hermione, and to his delight, first thing on the list was Double Potions with Gryffindor. What's more, he'd also get to see her at the last class of the day, Ancient Runes, where she wouldn't be with Potter and the Weasel. Something to look forward to… well, that and the Quidditch tryouts, which were going to be the following day after classes, for the Slytherin Team.

"Where _are_ you, Draco?" Blaise asked as he lightly shook his shoulder. "We were having an entire conversation here and all we get from you are mumbled replies. Please tell me you've been listening, and not just gawking at that Gryffindor this entire time".

Draco shot him a dirty look, but apparently Blaise was just teasing. Despite his low opinions of muggle borns, he had accepted Draco's relationship with Hermione.

"Perhaps I didn't hear _everything_ you said… it was something about a party…?" he trailed off. He hadn't really listened, true, but parties weren't really his thing nowadays. Time spent with Hermione was his thing, and he couldn't wait for the evening when he hoped he'd see her alone, once all the classes and Head Boy duties were done.

"Yes, we were saying that some of us are already invited to one of Slughorn's parties", Blaise continued, "and that I think it's going to be important to impress the old walrus, as he could prove useful in finding a good place at the Ministry, for example, once we graduate."

Oh, well, Draco wasn't likely to be invited to such a party given that his father was in Azkaban. And apparently he wasn't the only one.

"I wasn't invited, but I prefer it that way – I don't like going to parties with people I am not well acquainted with", Theo said.

"The consummate introvert", Blaise teased. "I would have been crushed not to be invited, and I'm thinking of bringing the lovely Hecate with me."

"Who?" Draco asked blankly.

" _Hecate_ ", Blaise said pointedly, looking at the pretty dark haired girl who gave Draco what she must have thought was a dazzling smile.

"It's a 'bring a partner' kind of party?" Draco asked. "Better that I wasn't invited, I would only want to take Hermione and that would only make the rumours get wilder…"

"You ungrateful thing!", Daphne said, "Astoria and I weren't invited" she said, pointing to her sister, who was seated further along their table with her fifth year friends, "despite our family being among the oldest, and truest pure-blooded families. And you _were_ ", she added, pointing at a footnote on his schedule.

He read it, and to his horror, he realized that indeed it said he was invited to the Harvest party on the 21st of September.

"Blaise is taking Hecate, instead of taking me – no offense, Hecate, but he's totally ungrateful for my friendship too!", Daphne said.

"Look at it this way", Hecate said in a voice that Draco thought was a smidge unpleasant, despite sounding quite sweet, seductive even. "Blaise is just being generous with his underclassman."

"Only you're not a man, are you, darling?" Daphne asked sweetly. "So are you going, Draco?"

"I suppose it's just like Blaise said, I have to use every opportunity I have to impress. I have to change the negative image the wizarding world has of the Malfoys. Slughorn probably heard these rumors about Hermione and me and decided if she thinks I'm good enough to date, then it's safe for him to 'add me to his collection'. Let's not forget I come from an important pure-blooded family too, and my grades are the best after Hermione's…"

"Would you listen to him. So it's 'Hermione's' is it?" Theo teased, and Draco was surprised that even his usually quiet friend thought it fit to joke about this.

"You hardly expect me to call my fiancée by her family name, do you?" he replied in a serious tone, to make everyone understand his relationship was no joke.

"Ok, ok, I didn't mean anything by it", Theo said defensively. "If you're all done eating and talking about stupid parties, we might head to the Potions class. If you're trying to impress Slughorn, being late is not the way to go about it."

Draco agreed, and apparently so did Blaise, because they all got back to their eating. He saw Hermione leave with her friends, but before she left the Great Hall she did look at him one more time, and he mouthed the words ' _see you soon_ ' to her.

Not long after, Draco and his friends left the Great Hall too, heading for the dungeons.

* * *

The Observer watched first the mudblood leave, then Draco Malfoy too, not missing the silent exchange between the two. The situation was direr than originally thought, so action must be taken immediately. It was time to report the news, and wait for further instructions.


	2. Classes, Quidditch tryouts & the message

**A/N:** I know the last chapter was rather short and raised more questions than it answered, but this is just the beginning of the story.

An observation: it's not 100% clear to me how subjects are taught at Hogwarts when it comes to Houses taking classes together. For my story, I decided that subjects would be taught to all houses except for the following: Charms – G&S, H&R, D.A.D.A. – G&H, R&S, Potions - G&S, H&R, Herbology – G&H, R&S, and Transfiguration – G&R, H&S.

Also, at some point in this chapter, I'll do a short recap of what happened during the summer with Draco and Hermione to explain how they came to be together and what Rosier's role was in that story (mostly for those who haven't read 'Never tease a cursed dragon'). Probably should have written a prologue to include all the information, but better late than never, I always say.

I hope you like the chapter – read, enjoy & review ^_^

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Classes,** **the Quidditch try-outs and the message**

"Welcome back to a perfectly restored Hogwarts, my dear students", Professor Slughorn said enthusiastically as means of starting his class. "I've had a big part in the reconstruction of the castle and I hope all of you appreciate the efforts we made so that you could come back to finish your magical education", he continued, and Hermione sighed, not very excited about listening to the professor's self-praise.

"And no better means for some of you to show your gratitude than to come to my Harvest Party – on this note, I've already informed the students from my House who were invited, so it's only natural that I let the rest of my students know too: Mr. Potter and Miss Granger of course, but I'd also like to invite Mr. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom this time. Oh, and of course, everyone must bring a partner", the professor continued, and Hermione couldn't believe that he was using precious class time to issue party invitations.

Then she remembered what Harry had said about the Quidditch try-outs being held so early. Professor Slughorn was probably just trying to give students an occasion to have fun and take their minds off the dramatic events of the past year.

Hermione wondered who she was going to ask to come with her, given that Harry was surely going with Ginny, Ron with Padma and Neville with Luna. That left her with few options, though she imagined that no matter who she chose, Draco would not be happy about it. She looked at him and saw that he, too, was also looking at her. She tried to give an apologetic smile, knowing that the last time they had been at one of Slughorn's parties, Hermione had been there on invitation, while Draco had just been party crashing - or rather, that's what he said he did, when in fact he was doing something much worse. During the past two months that they had spent together, Draco had told her all about how he spent his sixth year.

But it wasn't time to daydream, as Slughorn finally steered the conversation towards dangerous poisons and their antidotes, and Hermione wanted to make sure she'd answer any question the professor might ask. The battle for the House Cup had officially begun, and Hermione wanted Gryffindor to win.

The two Potions classes passed without incident – well, if Seamus accidentally setting his entire cauldron on fire could be overlooked, given that he had quickly extinguished it with the water-making spell. It was a wonder he had managed to advance to N.E.W.T. level Potions at all… but then again, Professor Snape had been more demanding than anyone in the Wizarding Examination Authority, so perhaps it was no surprise that a lot of students had obtained Exceeds Expectations on their O.W.L.s.

Transfiguration was also a very productive class, as students had the chance to try their hand at the very difficult Trans-Species Transfiguration – at the end of the class, Hermione had been the only one to succeed in her cross species switch by transforming her fox into a carp, and even her transformation hadn't been perfect as the fish's scales were somewhat… furry.

Gryffindors had Transfiguration classes with Ravenclaws, so it was no wonder Ron had been unable to focus on his fox – most of the time he'd been trying to catch Padma's eye, but Hermione noticed that the Ravenclaw prefect was intent on succeeding the transfiguration, and by the end of the class, she did manage to change her fox into a carp… with a fox's tail and hind legs, a funny image if ever she saw one.

After Transfiguration, it was lunch time – as that was the only free period of the day. Hermione used the time not only for eating, but also to thoroughly read the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler, wanting to be up to date with the news, and find out more about Rosier's capture, if there were details in the morning paper.

And she wasn't disappointed – the article mentioned that when Rosier was caught, he had been in the same area where Nott Sr., Theodore's father, had been captured several weeks ago... and that didn't bode well. Unfortunately there weren't any other details. The only other news that was of any interest was that Miles Mopsus had been declared 'missing'.

Hermione remembered Luna telling her that Professor Mopsus was the author of the divination column in the Quibbler, and indeed, when she checked the Lovegoods' paper again, the divination article was signed by someone else. In fact, the Prophet reported, it seemed like one of the last things Professor Mopsus did was write that divination article at the beginning of summer that Luna was telling her about, in which he said that the lion and the dragon would come together, or some vague rubbish of sorts.

Hermione disapproved of divination, so she hadn't thought much of it, but perhaps it was worth looking into. She made a note to herself to ask Luna for the Quibbler edition that contained that particular article.

After lunch, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs had Herbology, and Neville was beside himself with happiness to be back in class and tell Professor Sprout all about the plants he had encountered on his summer travels with Luna and her father. Once Professor Sprout escaped from Neville's enthusiastic conversation and got to actually teaching them something, Hermione was pleased that the Hufflepuff Head of House had based the curricula on powerful herb remedies for various magical afflictions and injuries.

The DADA class turned out to be really interesting. Professor Williamson told them that he used to be a full time Auror, but with Voldemort's defeat and most of the Death Eaters either dead or imprisoned, there wasn't that much for him and his fellow Aurors to do.

Some of the Aurors had been assigned to guard the prisoners of Azkaban, and Professor Williamson told them he tried that for a while – Hermione knew it all too well, as she had met him when she went with Draco to visit Lucius Malfoy, a couple of days ago.

The professor continued to tell them that he found prison guard duty to be too dull work, therefore he chose to become a Professor. He told them that it would be a nice break to teach for a change and then instructed them on how to cast some very useful and powerful protective enchantments and spells – even some that Hermione was unfamiliar with, which was rare.

But what Hermione had really been waiting for was the Ancient Runes class, because none of the other Gryffindors took that subject, which meant she might have a chance to talk to Draco.

As she entered the classroom, she noticed he was already there, sitting with none other than Theodore Nott. Draco beckoned for her to join them, so she reluctantly approached.

"Hi…" she hesitantly said, not knowing exactly what she should say to Draco's friend.

"Pleased to meet you, future Mrs. Malfoy", Theodore said with a playful smile, so Hermione understood he wasn't being mean to her, just joking.

"'Hermione' will do, actually. Can I sit with you?"

"Of course, what's the point of sitting there all by yourself?" Draco asked, and hugged her close as soon as she took a sit next to him.

Despite feeling wonderful in his arms, she put some space between them.

"Cut that out – there are other students here, and you know I'd rather not make a show of our relationship".

Few students had chosen Ancient Runes as a school subject, and even fewer had taken a high enough grade on their O.W.L. to continue their studies, therefore students from all Houses were taking the class together. Other than Hermione, Draco and Theodore, the only ones who were in the class were Padma Patil, Michael Corner, Sue Li, and Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw.

None of the Hufflepuffs had seemed to think the class was worth taking, though Hermione was sure that Ernie Macmillan, for instance, would have been able to pass the O.W.L., given his statement at the time that he spent 8 – 9 hours per day studying (although it wasn't completely clear if that was just him boasting or reality).

The Ravenclaws, with the notable exception of Padma, were all giving them looks, and Hermione wasn't feeling very comfortable with it. Perhaps Sue and Lisa were only admiring the very conspicuous dragon ring on her finger, Hermione thought, but it wasn't very likely, as they were both frowning.

"Fine, but not because all of these RUDE people staring", Draco replied in a loud voice, so that the Ravenclaws all suddenly looked away. "But because we're in a school classroom."

"Good to see you have respect for the institution", Hermione said with a smile. "Now about Professor Slughorn's party, I was thinking I might not go after all – I really don't want to go if it's not with you and I doubt he'll consider you an appropriate partner given..." she trailed off, not wanting to mention Lucius Malfoy's sentence of a decade in Azkaban prison, even though it was no mystery to anyone at Hogwarts what with the outcome of the trial having been all over the papers.

"Don't worry, your fiancé was invited", Theodore said, much to Hermione's surprise.

"You were?" she asked Draco.

"I don't know whether it was the fact that I was cleared of all charges at the trial, or the fact that Slughorn heard about us and trusts your judgment, but yes, he invited me."

She beamed at him.

"That's great news! Now we can go together – it's not that I particularly want to go, but perhaps he can help me find the best way to effect change once I go to work for the Ministry. There are many departments to choose from, and he must know which one is the best to start from."

"That's quite a Slytherin train of thought", Theodore said, with something like admiration in his voice. "I'm impressed."

"Thank you…?" Hermione hesitantly replied, not really sure that was a compliment. "I'm sorry about your father, by the way… that he was imprisoned… I understand he was found in pretty much the same area where Rosier was when _he_ was caught…."

Hermione didn't really want to open wounds, but she thought the detail of the similar location quite significant.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, the Malfoys had gone through a trial, and while Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to spend ten years in Azkaban, Draco and his mother had escaped with just a warning. Hermione was glad that she, Harry and even Ron, had had a role in that verdict, due to their testimonies.

In any case, Draco didn't get to enjoy his freedom much, because Rosier had cursed him with a variation of the Maledictus curse that turned him into a beast. Draco retreated to Chateau Malfoy in France, where Hermione was vacationing at the time, and somehow she ended up in his castle. He imprisoned her at first, asking her to find a way to break his curse, but Hermione ended up helping him willingly, and falling in love with him at the same time – which was what finally turned him into a human again, because it turned out he was in love with her too and only mutual love could break the curse.

But why did Rosier curse Draco in the first place? Was it only to punish him for betraying the Death Eaters by switching sides in the Battle of Hogwarts? Or was it more? Rosier and Nott Sr. being caught in the same area could mean that the Death Eaters who had escaped were planning something. Mulciber was still at large, as well as Rowle, and who knows, perhaps they had started gathering others as well. Hermione had to know.

"Yes", Theodore was saying, "Yesterday I received a letter about it – he's in Azkaban for the moment, and I'm guessing that's where he'll stay for a long time, although he will have a trial a week from now", he explained.

"I read about that", Hermione said, "he and Rosier will both stand trial at the same time – and about that, Draco, I think you should tell them about… you know…", she whispered, not wanting to be overheard by the Ravenclaws.

"I'm not sure I want the world to know I was a ruddy beast", Draco protested. The casual way in which he said it indicated that he had told Theodore all about his misadventures during the summer.

"Oh, put your pride aside for a minute, this is more important than that, especially if Theodore's father…"

"Just 'Theo'", he corrected her.

"All right then, if Theo's father was with Rosier at the time – it could mean they're planning something. Keeping quiet about the attack might prevent a plot from surfacing…"

"I think you're reading too much into it", Draco said, and his carefree manner managed to get on Hermione's nerves.

"I'm sure I'm not, besides, better to be safe than sorry! So you should really talk to Professor Williamson about this – he's an Auror, so he can pass on the information to the right people."

"Let's just say I'll consider it, OK?"

Hermione didn't get a chance to reply, as Professor Babbling entered the classroom, effectively ending all conversations when she started talking about what they would be studying throughout the year.

As the class ended, students exited one by one, although Draco stayed behind and when Hermione wanted to go too, his hand caught hers, so she waited until they remained alone.

"What is it?" she asked a bit coldly, still upset that Draco wasn't taking things more seriously.

"I was hoping we'd spend the evening together, what do you say?" he said, kissing her lightly.

"I say I can't, because I want to go watch the Gryffindor Quidditch try-outs."

"You do?!" he asked, and Hermione laughed in spite of herself at his incredulous tone.

"Not because I like the game _so_ much, obviously", she replied, still smiling, "but I want to support Harry, Ron and Ginny, not to mention Gryffindor House, generally speaking. I remember the bet you and Ginny made, and I can tell you now, you're going to lose, there's no way Slytherin will beat Gryffindor."

Before she knew what was happening, he had bent her over the desk and was leaning dangerously close to her.

"You might want to reconsider. See, I plan to support Slytherin, and what's more, I'll make sure that this year I catch the snitch before Potter does", he drawled, in between applying playful nibbles to her neck.

"I thought you respected the classroom, so what are you doing, Draco?" Hermione asked, though she had no intention of pushing him away, his body felt way too good pressed so close to hers.

"I'm trying to prevent you from going to the try-outs, if I'm to be honest", Draco said with a smirk, as his hands slipped underneath her jumper, and Hermione felt them gently massaging her breasts and even through her camisole and bra, Hermione feel like his touch would soon make her completely lose her head.

"And you've _almost_ succeeded", Hermione said, but then she did push him away, glad that he didn't try to prevent her from doing so.

"If you want to spend time with me, you're welcome to join me in the stands, though I fear everyone in the school will think I have you wrapped around my little finger if you do so", she teased.

"Well, I am wrapped around your little finger, though I don't want that to become public knowledge", he replied in what Hermione thought was an extremely rueful voice. "However, did it occur to you that people might think I'm simply spying on the competition?" he continued, as they exited the classroom together.

"It wouldn't really be spying if you'd be there in plain sight, but does that mean you'll join me?" Hermione asked, despite not really expecting an affirmative answer.

"No. You're right, I can't risk my reputation like that, it's bad enough I'm dating the Gryffindor princess", he added and kissed her again. "Maybe we can meet later on tonight…?"

"I don't know, Draco – I'm guessing the Gryffindors will be celebrating the result of the try-outs in the Common Room later on, and it wouldn't be nice of me to bail out, considering that three of my best friends will surely be on the team", she said, with regret in her voice.

"Fine, then, I'll see you tomorrow", he pouted, but he let her go.

Before long, Hermione had reached the Quidditch pitch, and she took a seat in the stands near Neville, Luna and Padma.

"What did I miss?" Hermione asked them.

"Nothing much yet", Neville told her, "just the Beater try-outs – and there's no change there, Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote were the best of the lot."

"Next it'll be time for the Chaser selection, and I'll root for Ginny even though I already know she'll make it", Luna said dreamily, adjusting the lion hat better on her head, as it had started slipping off.

"By the way, Luna", Hermione said, "is there any chance you could get me the Quibbler that divination article about the lion and the dragon was in? You mentioned it yesterday, when we met at Platform 9 ¾ and I would really love to read it", Hermione pleaded, trying to make it sound like she loved the eccentric newspaper much more than in reality. Draco's Slytherin-ism was starting to rubb off on her, she thought wryly.

"Of course, Hermione, I keep a copy of all Quibbler numbers in my dormitory", Luna replied airily, and Hermione had to bite her tongue not to ask whatever in the world did Luna do that for…

Parvati joined them and after greeting her, they all turned their attention back to the try-outs and Luna turned out to be right, not that Hermione had doubted it for a second: Ginny made it as a Chaser, along with Demelza Robbins and Dean Thomas.

Ron had no trouble becoming Keeper once more, fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts had given him a lot more self-confidence, and that had always been his problem, not his skill, of which he had plenty. Hermione cheered for him along with Padma and Luna and the rest of the Gryffindors who were in the stands.

With Harry as Seeker, the team was complete, so Hermione joined her Quidditch playing friends and they all went to their Common Room to party. Ron brought food and drinks that he proudly stated he pilfered from the Kitchens. Hermione knew the food had probably been offered freely by the helpful house elves working there, but she let that one go, so that Ron could have his moment in the spotlight.

The party went on late into the night, and eventually Hermione retreated to her favourite armchair to try and do some studying. Still, she soon realized it was impossible to concentrate with all the noise, so Hermione decided it was best to try and get some sleep and she headed up to the girls' dormitory.

When she entered, what she saw on the wall in front of her made her let out a startled scream which none of the partying Gryffindors heard…

* * *

Draco was in the Slytherin Common Room, studying… this year he not only planned to make sure Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup, he also wanted to get better grades than Hermione. It would be a good lesson for her, not to mention she didn't need to impress the wizarding world, while he really needed to.

He lost track of time as he studied complex bits of magic that would most likely show up in his Charms N.E.W.T., when a chime-like giggling interrupted him.

As he looked up from his book, he saw Blaise enter the Common Room, his arm around Hecate, and whatever they were talking about seemed to be really funny because neither could stop laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked, annoyed.

"Draco!" Blaise exclaimed. "I didn't see you there."

"I bet", Draco drawled. Hard for Blaise to see him when he only had eyes for the brunette.

"Um… actually… you might not find it funny."

Not liking it one bit, he asked.

"Find _what_ funny?"

"Well, Gryffindor's after Quidditch try-outs party ended up on a not so festive note…"

"How come?" Draco asked again, through his teeth. What was so bad that made Blaise so reluctant to speak of it?

"It turns out there was an intruder in the girls' dormitory…"

"Is Hermione OK?" Draco asked immediately, his face white with worry.

"She's fine, friend, don't look so scared", Blaise reassured him. "I don't know all the details, I simply heard the Gryffindor Ghost commenting on it with the Grey Lady. It appears someone got in and wrote some insults on the walls – in blood. Probably just some prankster trying to relive the excitement of back when the Chamber of Secrets was opened."

Draco didn't need to hear more. He dropped the book on the armchair and exited the Common Room in a hurry, going up to see if he could find Hermione.

When he finally reached the Fat Lady's portrait, he was out of breath, and disappointed that he had no idea how to advance from here.

"You're not a Gryffindor", the lady in the portrait said. "Do you have the password?" she asked in a suspicious tone.

"No, I don't, but I'm Head Boy, and I heard there was trouble in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory. I need to investigate!" Draco said, trying to sound more authoritative than he felt.

"That's not a good enough reason to let you in without a password, not to mention boys are not allowed into girls' dormitories!" she said, in all appearances scandalized by such an idea.

However, she had a point – even if he _could_ get into the Gryffindor Common Room, he wouldn't be able to enter the girls' dormitory. In a pinch, Draco racked his brain to find a way in, but couldn't come up with anything.

A moment later though, he got lucky. The portrait swung open from inside, and who other than the Weasel exited.

"Malfoy!" he exclaimed, surprised, probably not expecting to see him pacing there. "What are you doing here?"

Denser than dense, Draco thought.

"What do you think I'm doing? I want to see Hermione, to check that she's OK", he said, keeping his tone neutral, trying not to let his annoyance show.

"She's fine, just a little rattled", Weaselbee said reluctantly. "I was just going down to the Kitchens to get her a glass of pumpkin juice and some food, I thought it might help and there was no food or drinks left from the party…" he trailed off, and seemed unsure what to do next.

It was clear to Draco he wasn't going to get a lot of information from him, at least nothing significant.

"You do that then", he replied and hurried through the portrait opening, before it swung back shut.

No one noticed him come in, everyone was busy talking about what had just happened, and Draco finally zoomed in on Hermione, who was sitting on an armchair, Potter close to her, telling her something.

He started going their way when someone blocked his pass – the Weasel's sister… Ginny, he corrected himself.

"How did _you_ get in here?" she asked, the same tone of surprise as her brother's.

"Your brother was just getting out so I came in. I want to see Hermione." He stated, daring her to try to stop him.

"Oh… yes, of course you do", she said sympathetically. "What happened was shocking for everyone, but especially for Hermione as she was the one who discovered the writing, plus the fact that the message is addressed to her."

"You've seen it? What does it say?" Draco asked.

"I saw it, it's a message written in blood, and it says ' _Don't overstep your bounds, mudblood, or you'll regret it. He's not for you, stay away_!'" She seemed to have noticed his suspicious look, because she continued. "Hey, don't look at me like that, you know I was under Voldemort's influence when I wrote those messages in my first year, and it was _your father_ who made that happen, so I don't want to hear one word from you!"

Her temper was quite fitting for a redhead, Draco thought. But that wasn't the point, someone was threatening Hermione because of her relationship with him… his blood boiled with rage.

"I told everyone that it wasn't me this time – and I know what you're going to say, that I didn't really know what I was doing the last time either, but back then I realized _something_ was happening and there were periods of time when I lost track of what I was doing, and it's not the case now." Ginny was eloquent in her speech, but Draco couldn't let it go yet.

"On the other hand", he argued, "the similarities are uncanny. The writing in blood, the fact that the message refers to Hermione, who is muggle born and therefore unfit to attend Hogwarts, in Salazar Slytherin's view…"

Ginny cut him short.

"Well, the last time a message in blood appeared, you were the one who said 'mudbloods' would be next – you're lucky you're engaged to Hermione, otherwise I admit you'd be number one on my list of suspects", she said.

"Still, the writing didn't appear on a corridor that anyone would have access to, like last time", Draco told her. "Only a Gryffindor girl could have written it, so you're still more suspicious. Are you sure you weren't placed under the Imperius curse or something?"

Draco watched her think for a while before she finally answered.

"As for that, I couldn't say. People who are under the Imperius curse very rarely manage to break free from it or be aware of what's happening to them. However, I was with Harry all day – at least, I was with him from when classes were over and until now. You see, I talked to Fay", Draco vaguely connected the name with a brown haired, blue eyed Gryffindor girl who was in his year, "and she told me that once classes were over, she along with all the other girls went to the dormitory to drop off their books before heading to the Quidditch pitch – and at that time, there was no writing on the wall."

Ginny was right, he realized, she wouldn't have had time to write the message, given that she had been at the Quidditch pitch the entire time, and then back with the others to party – but perhaps she might have slipped away for a couple of minutes, when everyone was too busy enjoying themselves in the Common Room?

Still, that could be said of any of the other Gryffindor girls, and besides, it wasn't even clear whether it was one of them who wrote the message – hadn't Sirius Black managed to get into the boys' dormitory not long after he escaped from Azkaban? And with the dementors guarding the castle, too. He had done so by transforming into animal form, being an Animagus, so what was to say it hadn't been an unregistered Animagus this time around?

"What type of blood was used?" Draco asked, hoping it hadn't been human.

"Oh, it wasn't human, the Headmistress identified it as fox blood – apparently from one of the foxes you guys use during the Transfiguration class."

Draco thanked her for the information and then went to Hermione, who was still talking to Potter. She looked a bit shaken up, but OK overall.

"Hermione, I came as soon as I heard", he said, taking her hand in his, and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm all right, Draco", she told him with a small smile.

"I'm glad to hear it, but what measures are being taken to be sure no one will intrude again?" he asked, upset about the thought that Hermione was in danger at Hogwarts of all places.

The Dark Lord had been defeated, the school rebuilt, so why was this happening? Could it really have been no more than a jealous girl who thought Hermione wasn't good enough for him? And if so, which girl? Unfortunately he'd had one night stands with a lot of them… if Pansy were still at Hogwarts, she'd be the most likely to do something like that, but as it was… he had no idea.

"Well, pretty much everyone from Gryffindor was questioned, but as you can imagine, none of them were very helpful, they were all partying and now they're both sleepy and worried about this break in…" she gave a mighty sigh before she continued.

"Professor McGonagall took points from Gryffindor for the late night party as it is", and Draco had to smile at her rueful tone. Even in such circumstances, Hermione was still thinking about points and grades.

"Worried that Slytherin will win the House Cup?" he teased, but it was Potter who replied.

"We'll have to see about that, Malfoy, but for now I think it'd be best for you to go back to your Common Room. Professor McGonagall is going to come back any minute now, and if she finds you in here…"

"I don't want to leave you", Draco told Hermione, but she shook her head.

"No, Harry's right, you should go. There's been enough trouble for one night, and if you want to give Gryffindor a run for its money, then you don't want to be losing any house points."

"Ok, but before you go to sleep, cast some of those protective enchantments Williamson taught in DADA around your bed, OK?"

"I will", she promised.

Draco wanted to kiss her so bad, but if the culprit was in the room, he didn't want to provoke him or her into further action against Hermione. He realized it might have been imprudent of him to come there at all, but he just had to see with his own eyes that Hermione was fine. Besides, it was he who felt provoked by someone threatening his fiancée. And just when he was trying to be nice – well, when he'd get his hands on whoever had written that message, Draco thought, that person would wish they'd never provoked a 'dragon', not even a nice one like he was trying to be.

As he turned to leave, he saw Weaselbee return with his arms full, so Draco avoided him, by taking a detour around Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas and his Irish friend, Finnick or Finnigam or something, all of whom were too deep in conversation to notice him. Draco was glad for that, as he wasn't in the mood to deal with them or the Weasel.

Going down towards the dungeons, Draco thought it might have been a Slyterin behind this incident. They were, after all, the most prejudiced against muggle borns, so it wasn't completely out of the question, on the contrary. Slytherins were resourceful enough to find a way to break into the Gryffindor Common Room and dormitory, even without a password. Heck, even Potter and the Weasel had managed to sneak into the Slytherin Common Room during their second year - Hermione had told him all about that...

And they had used illegally brewed Polyjuice Potion! Draco realized... What if someone used it now? Perhaps the Fat Lady had allowed them to enter simply by recognizing them as Gryffindor... it was a possibility.

The only problem was that, objectively thinking, it could have been pretty much anyone, with the exception of only a couple of people. And Draco didn't know whether the culprit was planning to leave it at that, or take things further, perhaps even attacking Hermione sometime in the future… that thought made his blood freeze, and helplessness was threatening to overwhelm him because there was precious little he could do to protect the one he loved.

* * *

Hermione was still feeling numb from shock as she finally got into bed. The Headmistress had removed the offensive message from the wall, and Hermione was glad that it was easily done (the messages that Ginny had written all those years had been very difficult to remove).

But who could have done it? One of Draco's jealous ex-girlfriends? One of the Slytherins who were still on about pure-blood supremacy? One of the Gryffindor girls, even, one with a crush on Draco? It wasn't impossible for Gryffindors to care about blood purity too, and while Hermione didn't really suspect any of the girls in her year, nor Ginny, she didn't really know the rest…

It was a long time before she finally managed to fall asleep, thinking that she wished she were back at Chateau Malfoy, sleeping in the safety of Draco's arms.

The next morning, the Great Hall was filled with talk, and of course the message on the wall was the topic of all conversations. Hermione felt that once more, all eyes were on her, and she empathized with Harry more than ever – he had gone through all of his school years attracting that kind of unwanted attention.

Hermione wished she hadn't slept in, but she hadn't had nearly enough hours of sleep as it was. That small indulgence had caused her this 'walk of shame' of sorts – it would have been so much better to already be seated when most of the students came in for breakfast.

She exchange a brief look with Draco, then finally sat down with her friends, although they were discussing the very same thing.

"Hermione, did anyone tell you off for dating Malfoy?" Dean asked her as soon as she had taken her place at the table.

"No, nobody said anything to my face", she answered honestly, "though I can only imagine what they're saying behind my back."

"It's unbelievable that after what we went through just a couple of months ago, people still care about things like blood purity", Seamus said in an outraged tone. "I'm sure it was one of the Slytherins", he said hotly.

"It's more likely that it was a Gryffindor", Parvati said, "but we can't really know, can we?"

"Professor McGonagall announced earlier that she wants the Prefects to be very thorough when patrolling the school, but also to expect the unexpected, as it is clear that there is someone ill intended inside the castle", Ginny told her.

"But there's only one of them and so many of us, which means eventually we'll catch whoever it is, right?" Ron asked hopefully.

Hermione smiled. Her fellow Gryffindors were all united in their outrage for what had happened, but she wanted to put it behind, and hope it had been a one-time thing. She had no intention of staying away from Draco, so hopefully whomever it was that wrote the message would eventually accept it. Just in case, Hermione planned to be on her guard too, as much as possible.

And what Ron said made her wonder… was it really only one person behind the incident, or were there more persons out there, conspiring to scare her off?

The real problem was that she didn't want this to come between Draco and her. What if he thought that their being together would put her in danger and therefore he'd stay away? Hermione didn't want that. She decided she'd speak to him later on in the day, at the Arithmancy class. Draco was the only Slytherin to take the N.E.W.T. level class, and Hermione was the only one from Gryffindor who had passed the O.W.L., so they'd be able to sit alone together and talk things out.

Apparently Draco had been wanting to speak to her alone too, because as soon as they sat down together in class, he turned to her.

"I'm really sorry I couldn't stay with you yesterday – McGonagall was one thing, but I didn't want to give the culprit more reasons to do stuff like that blood written message… or worse!"

"That's exactly what I don't want you to do, Draco", Hermione said tersely. "While it was wise of you not to let Professor McGonagall find you in the Gryffindor Common Room yesterday, I don't want you to put any distance between us."

She didn't really want to admit to more, but making him understand was more important than her pride.

"I already miss how much time we spent alone together back at your castle – of course, I knew it would be much harder for us to meet in private once we were back at Hogwarts, but I don't want you to cut our time together even shorter because of a coward who has to resort to such unoriginal tactics to try to make me back off."

He was silent for a moment, and just then, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Terry Boot and Padma Patil came over to their desk.

It was Anthony who addressed her.

"We just wanted to let you know we're upset about what happened too. I'm a Prefect, so I'll make sure to be on the lookout for anything and anyone suspicious, and my friends here will do the same."

"You may not be a Ravenclaw", Terry Boot said, "but you're smart enough to be one so it would be a pity to let someone target you for such an illogical reason as blood purity."

Michael and Padma didn't say anything, but they nodded in agreement at their friends' words.

"Thank you, I really appreciate that." Hermione said, and watched them walk away.

When the Ravenclaws were out of ear shot, she turned back to Draco, waiting to hear what he had to say about her previous statement.

"I miss you too", he said quietly, "but your safety really should be our priority. If we do spend time alone together, we have to be more careful than before."

"Then we'll be careful", Hermione said, making sure he could hear the determination in her voice, "because there's no 'if we spend time alone together', but ' _when_ '".

Professor Vector started her class, so Hermione didn't get to say more, though whenever she could, she'd hold hands with Draco under their desk so that no one could see.

They didn't have any other class together that day, without Harry and Ron or other Gryffindors, which meant they'd only see each other at dinner. Hermione wished she could go to Draco's Quidditch try-outs, but given the recent events… better not to. She was sure he'd tell her all about it the next time they talked, and Hermione wasn't really worried that he wouldn't become Seeker – Slytherin had no one better for that position.

* * *

The Observer wasn't sure whether the blood written message had been effective. It was too early to tell, but Draco Malfoy, for one, hadn't seemed to take a hint – he had gone to the mudblood at once when he heard about her 'predicament'.

If she were smart, and everyone claimed as much, she would return that dragon ring and sever all ties with Draco Malfoy.

For now, all that could be done was to wait and see… but if the mudblood didn't break off her engagement soon, more effective measures would have to be taken. The Observer smiled at the thought.


	3. The Prefect's Bathroom & the prediction

**A/N:** I wanted to post this chapter much sooner but it's cold season where I live and I catch colds pretty fast. I'm still feeling dreadful but I did my best to write a coherent chapter… hopefully I succeeded too, because there are some important revelations there, and I want them to make sense.

A couple of observations: first, in this story, I connected occlumency with resistance to Veritaserum, otherwise there wouldn't be any mystery left :P Also, I made a distinction between prophecy and prediction: a prophecy is a prediction made by a seer, made when a seer involuntarily recites something, in a trance-like state and in altered voice. I considered that a prediction is something a seer comes up with while conscious, in the seer's normal voice, even if the 'information' comes to him/her unexpectedly and involuntarily.

Thank you for reading the story, for the reviews, the follows and favs, and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 3 The Prefect's Bathroom, the prediction and the trial**

By the time classes ended on the following day, Draco couldn't wait to get some time alone with Hermione. He had a lot of news to share, so he decided that the safest way to ask her to meet him would be through a message delivered by owl – not Emerald, it would be too conspicuous, but one of the school's owls.

So he did just that – he wrote Hermione a note, telling her to meet him at eight o'clock that evening, in the Prefects' Bathroom. Draco imagined she might refuse to meet him in such a place, so he made sure to point out it was one of the few places at Hogwarts where they could be sure of their privacy… well, unless Moaning Myrtle was there, but the last time Draco had seen her had been in a different bathroom, so he could hope. Besides, he planned on getting there early, and if Myrtle was there, he'd work out a way to make her leave. For good measure, he added that he knew Hermione considered bathrooms a private place for secret meetings because she herself had brewed Polyjuice potion in one, with Potter and the Weasel – she told him so herself.

He watched her carefully at dinner when she received the note, and he saw the exact moment when her head snapped up to look at him – she had seen the place where he had asked her to meet. But then she read the note till the end, and gave a brief nod in his direction.

Draco sighed with relief. Of course he wanted to tell her the news, but he also had other things in mind. After all, that morning in the shower at Chateau Malfoy was one of the best moments of his life and he wanted to add to that list.

So he left the Great Hall early – not that any of his friends seemed to mind it. Blaise was still pretty taken with Hecate, while Daphne and Theo were discussing about the N.E.W.T.s.

He went up to the fifth floor, spoke the password ('Rainbow Bubbles') and then entered the Prefect's Bathroom.

It was really worth coming all the way up here for a bath, instead of using the one in the dungeons, because the room was as beautiful as he remembered. The lighting was subtle, only cast by an exquisite candle-filled chandelier, and everything was made of white marble – which reminded him of Chateau Malfoy. The huge tub – a swimming pool really – was empty, so he turned on half a dozen taps, filling the room with bubbles and various delicious-smelling fragrances.

He quickly undressed and wrapped one of the fluffly white towels around his waist, thinking that was an attire as good as any to wait for Hermione in…

But then he heard a noise coming from the taps, and he turned around to listen carefully. Yes, there was definitely a strange noise there, so Draco turned off the taps (as the swimming pool was almost completely filled anyway) and listened even harder.

Suddenly, a shape emerged from one of the taps he had just turned off.. the shape of… Moaning Myrtle!

"Hi, Draco!" she said, in her plaintive voice. "I missed you, I didn't know if you were coming back this year".

Draco groaned, not knowing how he could possibly get rid of her quickly.

"Hi, Myrtle. It's… good to see you. I wonder if I could ask you to help me with something, you're the only one I could trust with such a task…" he said, hoping he managed to convince the ghost that he needed her. Perhaps not very ethical, but then again, Myrtle didn't have much of a purpose these days, or anything to do, so he figured he'd be spicing up her… well, not life, but her existence.

"Of course I'll help if I can, Draco", Myrtle said, and she sounded almost cheerful now.

"I'm Head Boy, so it's my responsibility to make sure nothing bad happens in the school. But yesterday night someone broke into the Gryffindor's girls' dormitory and wrote something offensive on the wall, in fox blood. So I was thinking if you could ask around, maybe the other ghosts saw or heard someone say something about this incident. We weren't able to figure out who the culprit is, and who knows when he or she might strike again."

"Oooh, I see", Myrtle said and she seemed fascinated by the prospect of bloody writing on a wall. "I'll go ask right now."

"Thank you", Draco said, and he actually meant it, because where people had failed to identify the one behind the writing on the wall, perhaps Myrtle would succeed by asking her fellow ghosts. "Tell me everything you find out tomorrow morning in the dungeons' bathroom… and keep in mind that any little detail might be important", he added for good measure.

"Ok. See you tomorrow morning, Draco!" the ghost said, and disappeared back into the tap that she had come out from.

Draco was still looking at that tap a moment later, when he heard the door of the bathroom open, and he turned around to see Hermione walk in.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked, though Draco noticed her eyes were fixed on his towel, not his face.

He smirked.

"Why? Jealous?"

"Be serious, Draco", she said, but a faint blush was creeping up her cheeks. "It was probably Moaning Myrtle, right? Harry told me he ran into her here during our fourth year."

Potter again. Draco gritted his teeth.

"And pray tell, what was Potter doing in the Prefects' Bathroom at that time? He wasn't a prefect and he wasn't Quidditch captain at that time either… we didn't even have Quidditch that year, what with the Triwizard Tournament."

Hermione stammered for a while, but then she realized he was just teasing her. He didn't really care why Potter had been there after all.

"He was following up on an advice", she said mysteriously, but Draco was in no mood to solve puzzles. He advanced towards Hermione and took her bag from her shoulder – it weighed a ton, but no surprise there, she probably had at least five more books beside the ones required for the subjects she had that day.

"Never mind that, how about you get out of those clothes and let me give you a massage? You must be feeling tense after that horrible incident the other day", he drawled, flexing his fingers invitingly.

That didn't seem to impress her though, as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought you said you wanted to _talk_ to me? I only accepted to meet with you here because you said we needed to talk in private."

She was frowning now, but Draco could tell she wasn't being entirely truthful – surely being as smart as she was and knowing him well, she must have suspected he had an ulterior motive for setting the meeting there of all places. Still, her words rang a bell.

"That reminds me", Draco said, as he went to the door and bolted it, to make sure no one would get in. "There, now we can be sure no one's going to disturb us."

"Not even Moaning Myrtle? You still didn't tell me if it was her you were talking to when I got in."

She was not to be deterred, but Draco didn't mind her questions, as long as she didn't object when he took off her robes – and she didn't.

"Yes, it was Myrtle – I got rid of her by asking her to talk to the ghosts and find out if any of them know anything about that writing on the wall."

Draco managed to get her jumper off too, and was pleased that Hermione was too impressed to protest.

"That was a nice touch, the ghosts might have actually seen something – I think they're exempt from the no entry rule when it comes to dormitories… though I don't think I've ever seen one there. They stick to Common Rooms – but even so, who knows what they may have heard or seen."

She was enthusiastic at that thought, and that mood of hers fit perfectly with Draco's plan.

He reached for her camisole, but she slapped his hands away.

"If all you really want is to give me a massage, I think this will do – my neck, shoulders and upper back are already exposed."

Draco knew he was caught in the lie, but he didn't back down.

"The massage will be much more effective if you're in the hot water at the time – it relaxes the muscles."

She didn't seem convinced, but even Hermione couldn't say no to a pool of warm, foamy water, so she shrugged and then proceeded to undress herself, much to Draco's delight. He would have liked her moves to be slower, more deliberate, but either way she was a sight for sore eyes, as her body came into view with each piece of clothing she discarded.

"Don't just stand there watching me disrobe, tell me what you wanted to say to me", she teased and Draco had to swallow hard before he could manage to speak.

"Well, I am once again the Slytherin Seeker", he said proudly, though it hadn't been that much of an effort – he didn't have much competition.

"Congratulations!" she replied enthusiastically and hugged him, and it was quite the hug considering she didn't have much clothing left on.

"What about the rest of the team?" she asked him and Draco told her that he was confident in their chances of winning the cup, as they had pretty good Chasers, a very good Keeper and the Beaters were mostly OK too, though a little too enthusiastic which meant they were as likely to send bludgers towards members of the enemy team, as they were to send them towards the audience or even towards members of their own team.

However, Quidditch tryout results were not what he wanted to discuss with Hermione.

"I wanted to tell you I talked to Williamson", he said and then waited for her reaction.

He wasn't disappointed. For a moment she simply continued taking off her clothes – though she only had her stockings and underwear left on. Then she stopped, looked up at him, and her face broke into a wide smile.

"You did? Oh, thank you, it was the right thing to do, I knew you'd do it eventually!" she said, and to his delight, she came up to him and hugged him again.

Feeling her breasts on his bare chest set his body on fire, and Draco was glad she let him go quickly, or he might not have the strength to go through with the seduction ritual he had planned.

"What did Professor Williamson say?" Hermione asked, as she removed the last pieces of cloth from her body.

Draco had to make a real effort to focus on answering her, while watching her beautiful body move towards the swimming pool.

"Um… he said I have to come to Rosier's trial, and I told him I would."

Hermione entered the water and she gave a small sigh oh pleasure that made him go rock hard in a second.

"Theo's going in any case, seeing as his father will be on trial that day too, so we'll all go together", he managed to say.

Hermione had closed her eyes, but she was listening because she had questions.

"I was thinking about that before – Theo didn't seem to feel anything at all when he told me about his father's trial. Were they not close?"

Draco came to the edge of the swimming pool, and stopped right next to where Hermione's head was resting.

He kneeled down and gathered her hair to one side, as he answered.

"No. Theo was never into the Death Eater thing, he didn't approve of his father being such a loyal disciple of Voldemort's, not to mention they started growing distant when Theo's mother died. Theo knew he was on the run after the Battle of Hogwarts, but hasn't heard from him since, until the news of his capture."

Draco started gently massaging Hermione's shoulders, and she moaned in response, which made him decide the massage wouldn't last much longer – he had to get in the water with her, soon!

"Make sure that you get to talk to Rosier yourself if possible, to find out why he cursed you", she whispered, and Draco really hoped she wasn't on the verge on falling asleep when his body was just awakening.

"I think I'll be able to give you a better massage if I join you in the water", he said, throwing aside his towel and getting in the swimming pool with her.

She didn't open her eyes, so Draco continued massaging her shoulders and neck, but at the same time placing small kisses on her lips that were half open.

Soon she was reaching for his mouth, and he obliged her, connecting their lips, then their tongues, then pressing their bodies close together.

* * *

Hermione imagined that was what heaven must be like. Scented air, warm, bubbly water, and Draco Malfoy kissing her, his glorious naked body pressed into hers, spreading a delicious tingling sensation through all of her nerve endings.

Perhaps it was because she played the piano, but Hermione sometimes imagined that Draco was playing _her_ like an instrument, pressing the right keys at the right time, in the right tempo… and he had told her before that the sounds she made when he touched her were like music to his ears, even though Hermione was often embarrassed by the sounds he elicited from her.

Take now, for instance. How _not_ to moan when he was licking the foam off her shoulders? She absently wondered whether it was edible foam and thought it very likely – the scent was somewhat fruity so why wouldn't the taste be the same? She had never had a reason to try tasting the foam before, but now she had a good one.

Mind made up, she kissed his shoulders too – and discovered the foam wasn't exactly edible, but it didn't taste like soap either. In any case, she continued licking it off him, but could only go as low as his chest, because the rest of him was, sadly, covered by the foamy water.

And although she couldn't see anything through it, Hermione could imagine all too well, having seen Draco fully naked before… not to mention she could still touch him with her hands, and that's exactly what she did.

Hermione moved her hands over his chest, enjoying the feel of him under her fingers, and the look of his body glistening attractively due to the water clinging to his skin, mixed with the soft light of the candles in the chandelier above.

Even if she couldn't see much, what Hermione could see, combined with what she could touch, lower and lower, was enough to drive her mad with desire. And Draco probably sensed that too, not to mention that by the feel of him, smooth yet hard in her palm, he wasn't far from losing all reason either – he lifted her in his strong arms, and she wrapped her legs around his waist and then they were one, moving together and then with a gasp from her and a groan from him, they both came, and then held on to each other for dear life, Draco leaning into her as her back was supported on the side of the pool.

"Let's never leave this room", Draco whispered, as he tenderly kissed her forehead, still buried deep inside of her.

Hermione laughed, and it created a new wave of sensations, which she wouldn't have thought possible, so soon.

"Tempting, but no", she said, kissing him on the mouth but then disentangling her feet from around his waist. She was glad he sensed she didn't want to linger, because he pulled out of her, and after swimming and playing in the water for a bit, they both got out of the pool.

"I have something to tell you as well", she told Draco, "and after that we'd best go – it's getting late and I told you before that we're supposed to enforce curfew, not break it."

He didn't comment, but Hermione could tell Draco was pouting at her matter-of-fact manner. She hoped he wasn't feeling hurt or anything, but it was getting late, and she really wanted to discuss her theories with him – they were important for both of them, and for the entire wizarding world.

However, those theories could wait a few more moments. First, Hermione wanted to appease him, so she took Draco's arm in her hands – his left arm – and kissed the scar where the Dark Mark brand had been, now almost completely faded, but still visible enough to bring back unpleasant memories, Hermione was sure of it.

He smiled at her and then they both retrieved their clothes to get dressed.

"What I wanted to tell you is regarding something Luna said the other day, when we were at Platform 9 ¾."

"What, that nonsense that she knew we'd end up together because of an article some loony wrote in her father's tabloid?" Draco smirked and Hermione had to giggle at his incredulity.

Hermione had felt the same about the article before she actually read it, and she told him as much.

"Look, let me just read you Professor Mopsus' prediction. I have it right here, Luna lent it to me, and while the article is really long, we'll just go through the interesting part", she told him, and then started reading from the Quibbler.

" _A new Dark Lord appears,_

 _Brought back by his atoning peers._

 _Once more there will be fears,_

 _The world will be in tears._

 _Unless he's stopped and dies_

 _Due to the dragon on the rise_

 _And the lioness who's wise,_

 _Only together will they stop the cries._

 _If not together, they will fail_

 _And then the evil will prevail,_

 _The entire world will ail,_

 _And that's the ending of the tale._ "

"And you think I should change my mind that this is just a meaningless poem, and not even a very good one at that?" Draco asked, scepticism written all over his face.

"Yes, you should reconsider, first of all because Professor Mopsus is not some loony – he's the best seer in ages, so his predictions are almost always true."

'Humph' was all that Draco uttered, and Hermione took a deep breath and prayed for patience.

"Also, Professor Mopsus disappeared not long after he made that particular prediction…"

"He did?" Draco asked, and finally, Hermione could tell that she had gotten his attention. Disappearances were no joke.

"Yes. It was only reported recently because at first no one realized he was missing – he teaches Divination at Mahoutokoro School of Magic in Japan, and he spends his summers in his house in Osaka, most of the time locked up in his house, where he allegedly practices to become even better at predicting the future. Mahoutokoro is a very demanding school, so he can't afford to let his skill slip." Hermione explained.

"So no one thought it too suspicious that he hadn't been seen all summer – Xenophilius Lovegood tried to contact him to see why he hadn't been sending his articles on time, but when he received no answer he didn't really worry, just found someone else for the job. After all, it was possible that Professor Mopsus had simply decided his predictions were too 'prestigious' for the Quibbler", she continued. "However, when he was late in coming to class on the 1st of September, it was clear something had happened to him, as he was always very punctual."

"So you think he was right? That the Death Eaters who escaped have a new 'Dark Lord' and that the two of us are supposed to stop him somehow?" Draco asked her.

"I don't really know what to think – but it's possible Death Eaters are planning something which is why it's very important that Rosier and Nott Sr. don't hold anything back, we need every bit of information they might have. It's possible they somehow found out about this prediction and kidnapped Professor Mopsus to find out more…I also think it's possible that they might have thought, just like I do, that the prediction refers to us, which is why I see the incident of the blood written message in an entire different light…"

She watched Draco's face as he went from disbelief, to shock, to worry, finally settling into acceptance.

Hermione didn't want to believe it at first either, that so recently after the defeat of Voldemort, a new threat had come and that this time it was Draco and her who were supposed to do something about it. Not only that, but apparently other people knew about it and were trying to prevent them from being together so that they wouldn't be able to stop the rise of this new Dark Lord.

Hermione really wished people would stop prophesying about Dark Lords and the unfortunate people who were supposed to defeat them, but what good was it to wish for something like that now? It was already too late given that Professor Mopsus had already made his prediction...

"Let's not be hasty", Draco said, "perhaps we're not the dragon and the lioness in that prediction. It is rather vague, so why do you think it refers to us?"

"Let's see", Hermione said, counting on her fingers. "First, your name means dragon, and once you've been cleared of all charges and named Head Boy, I think it's safe to say you're on the rise."

"Secondly, being a Gryffindor I can be called a lioness, and you know what they say about me, brightest of my age and all that…I think it's safe to say I qualify as 'wise'."

"Last, but not least, I think the last word of the prediction is crucial – 'tale'."

"And here I thought that last line was just Professor Mopsus' way to keep with the symmetry and rhyme…" Draco said, but his attempt to lighten the mood was only half-hearted and didn't have the intended effect.

"You know that I think a big part of how we ended up together is connected with the muggle fairy _tale_ 'Beauty and the Beast' – which was inspired by one of your ancestors after all, Aloysius Rosier, whom we agreed was most likely a seer. So the word 'tale' is the third thing that indicates the two of us as the persons who must stop this new Dark Lord."

Draco was silent for a while and Hermione let him think things through, she knew it was a lot to take in.

"What does that even mean – there's a ' _new'_ Dark Lord, but he's ' _brought back_ ' You don't think…?" he trailed off, and Hermione hated to see the look of fear that crossed his face before he could hide it from her.

"No, it can't be Voldemort – he died, and nothing can reverse death", Hermione said, certain she wasn't mistaken.

"Who can it be then? Grindelwald is dead too, and other than these two, no one made a sufficient 'impact' to deserve such a title", Draco argued.

"That's why it's a 'new' Dark Lord, I imagine. Because so far he might not have done much, but given his way, he will. Just think of that prediction again, apparently really bad things will happen if this person is not stopped – and killed."

"What about 'atoning peers'? Do you have any ideas about what it could mean or whom it might refer to?"

"One of the most problematic parts of Professor Mopsus' prediction. Strangely enough, at first this line made me think of Voldemort," she told Draco, then explained. "See, Harry told me that when Voldemort regained his body, in that cemetery where Cedric died, he wasn't very pleased with the Death Eaters. They came at his summons, but he berated them for not looking for him harder, for not being more loyal. So then it would make sense for the remaining Death Eaters to feel like they need to atone for that."

"However", she continued, "Voldemort never considered any of the Death Eaters as his 'peers' – they were more like subordinates, or even subjects to him. So clearly, the new Dark Lord is someone else and, moreover, I think it's one of the Death Eaters, that's the only way the word 'peer' can be explained."

Draco didn't seem convinced.

"But we only know of four Death Eaters who escaped, two of whom are now captured…"

"I'm sure that after Voldemort's death, these four made serious efforts to recruit new people, but in any case, none of them is the new Dark Lord. The fact that the prediction says he will be brought back makes me think it refers to one of the Death Eaters that we presumed to be dead."

"You're talking about those bodies that were never recovered or identified after the Battle of Hogwarts?" Draco asked, and Hermione was glad that he caught on to what she wanted to say.

"Exactly. Not all of the Death Eaters were clearly confirmed dead, and I can only remember a couple of the names right now, like Avery Jr., Jugson and Selwyn. I'm sure the Minister knows the full list of names who weren't confirmed dead but only presumed so, and it is there that we need to look to find this new Dark Lord."

"Not even my father knows the names of _all_ those who served Voldemort", Draco said thoughtfully. "There was a hierarchy, you see. Those that Voldemort considered most useful, skilled and loyal received the Dark Mark brand."

Hermione saw a bitter smile appear on his face as he continued.

"When I received mine, I felt very special and important, and for a while I really thought that I could make up for my father's failure to retrieve that prophecy Voldemort wanted."

Hermione didn't say anything, because she knew he was a different person now, but the Battle of the Department of Mysteries had taken its toll on her and her friends, all of them had sustained considerable injuries, and Sirius had ended up dead…Not to mention that when Draco let in all of those Death Eaters into Hogwarts, more injuries ensued.

"Soon enough I came to regret the day when I accepted the brand, not that I would have had much of a choice anyway", Draco continued. "But I don't want to think about that. My point was that besides these branded followers, Voldemort had many others – some who wore the distinctive Death Eater garments, and the lowest in rank, those who weren't useful enough to him to deal with him directly. They were given orders and opportunities to commit crimes or advance themselves through the ranks… not to mention he also took a lot of key placed wizards under the Imperius curse, like Pius Thicknesse…"

"Well, if not even those closest to Voldemort, like your father was for a long time, knew all the names, you can imagine how difficult it was for us to identify everyone", Hermione said. "I'll make sure to write to the Minister first thing tomorrow morning, and get the list with all the names. I'll inform him about this prediction and about Professor Mopsus' disappearance, and tell him about the writing in blood – I'm not sure they're all related, but I think he'd want to know."

"I'll write to my father too, see if he can provide any useful information – it's a long shot, but who knows?"

"That settles it then", Hermione concluded. "Now I think it's time we got out of here, there are other people who might want to use this bathroom and we don't want to be caught in it together so late at night."

Hermione kissed Draco, while they were still in the privacy of the bathroom, then they exited and walked towards the stairs together.

* * *

Draco was upset that such a promising night had ended with such unpleasant discoveries. Wasn't one big prophecy per generation enough? The one about Potter and Voldemort had caused enough drama for a decade, he really hoped this one wouldn't be quite so… long-termed.

He could have killed Looney Lovegood – why in the world did she not tell them about the rest of Mopsus' prediction? In his humble opinion, Draco thought that the part about another Dark Lord lurking around somewhere, just biding his time to bring doom about, was much more important than him and Hermione being in a relationship. But the girl was weird to put it mildly, so he didn't expect to make sense of her.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks right in front of him so Draco stopped too, curious to see what had caused her to do so – it was one of the prefects, the Ravenclaw one by his robes, Anthony something, Draco remembered, and his friend Michael Corner.

"Good evening, Hermione, Malfoy", the prefect said.

"Um, hey, Anthony, Michael", Draco heard Hermione say, but her voice sounded guilty – she was so easy to read! It wasn't as if the two Ravenclaws could tell where they were coming from, and even if they could, there was no proof. He decided not to reply to the greeting, even if it was bad manners – Corner hadn't saluted either.

"Anthony and I were patrolling, hoping we'd be able to catch anyone with nefarious intentions", Corner said. "I didn't want to leave him to patrol alone, I thought that might be dangerous" he added, but Draco didn't like him for some reason, so he just left the conversation to Hermione. She was the one better acquainted with them in any case, from their Dumbledore's Army days.

"Very thoughtful of you, Michael. And Anthony, it's good to see you're so rigorous in fulfilling your prefect duties", Hermione replied to him with a smile, and Draco almost wanted to tell her not to smile at Mr. Prefect or his friend. "Um… that's exactly what we were doing, too – patrolling. Right, Draco?"

Why did she have to be so transparent, Draco wondered. She wouldn't have made a too good Slytherin after all, he mused.

"Yes", Draco said, "we were patrolling so we'd best go on our way, we wouldn't want anyone getting past us, would we?"

"Certainly not", Corner replied enthusiastically, and Draco could only feel more annoyed at his good cheer. "Good night then!"

"Good night!" Hermione replied then elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"Oh, you well know what it was for. Why were you so rude and unsupportive?"

She seemed to be in a mood, so Draco decided it was best not to try to explain himself, but rather to try and change the subject as soon as possible.

"I thought that if we said too much it might look suspicious – it's better that we got rid of them so quickly."

Hermione didn't seem to like his argument, but she let it drop. However, they hadn't taken more than a dozen paces when they met someone else. _Two_ prefects this time – none other than the Weasel and his girlfriend, and from what Draco could tell, they had the same idea as him, to use the Prefects' Bathroom for some 'extracurricular activities'.

For a while, no one spoke and an awkward silence passed between them all. Draco decided to put everyone out of their misery.

"We're patrolling, I'm guessing so are you?" he addressed the Weasel, as he wasn't officially acquainted with Padma Patil.

"Um… yes….of course we're patrolling", was the poor-acted reply but Draco wasn't surprised - he had seen Weaselbee testify at his trial, so he knew he didn't have any acting skills to begin with.

Everyone quickly said 'good night' and continued on their opposing paths.

"You realize they were going to the Prefects' Bathroom, right?" Draco couldn't stop himself from asking Hermione.

"Yes – although I'm sure Ron didn't tell Padma they'd need to _talk_ there", she teased.

"But they're not the ones who received warnings to stay away from each other, are they?" Draco sighed. "Besides, we did talk, and your news was much more important than mine – I'm still trying to wrap my mind around this gloomy prediction."

"As am I… What I'm mostly concerned with is that the prediction doesn't mention anything about _how_ we're supposed to stop this Dark Lord from bringing about a new reign of terror…only that we have to do it together."

Hermione was biting her lip again, and it didn't help Draco with his concentration.

"I'm sure that between the two of us we know enough spells, charms, hexes, jinxes and curses to deal with this person, whoever he is – and it is a _he_ , that much is clear in that prediction, otherwise I might have considered aunt Bella for the job of Dark Lady…"

Hermione shuddered at his words, and Draco realized he had been insensitive to mention Bellatrix Lestrange in front of her.

"Are you going to tell McGonagall about this?" he asked her, hoping to take her mind off his aunt - she was dead in any case.

"I will, it's best that she's informed. A prediction like this should have been taken seriously, especially since it was made by Professor Mopsus – I have to wonder why the Ministry isn't aware of it when the Death Eaters apparently are".

"It goes to show the Quibbler has a very 'dubious' reputation." Draco told her.

They had reached the stairs, and it was time for them to separate again. To Draco it seemed only fitting that she had to go up, while he had to go down – the difference between heaven and earth…perhaps even heaven and hell, now that this dark prediction loomed over him.

No one else seemed to be around, so he kissed her and then said good night… although he was seriously tempted to ask her to come with him. Blaise and Theo wouldn't object, and the green drapes around Draco's bed would provide some semblance of privacy.

But then there was the matter of the person who had written that message in blood… if it really was a Slytherin, bringing Hermione into the Common Room and Boys' dormitory would be a bad idea.

He vowed to himself he'd get to the bottom of it and make Hermione safe again, if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

The next week flew by without any further incidents, and Draco was relieved about it. Whoever had been behind the blood written message had gone to ground, at least so far. Professor Williamson had been more than helpful, he followed up on their conversation, saying he'd accompany him and Theo to the trial – what's more, that he would arrange for them to travel through the Floo Network directly to the Ministry. Draco was glad that the DADA professor had turned out to be such a reliable person, they needed someone like that to teach such an important subject.

When the day of the trial came, they went to the Headmistress' office, and McGonagall wished them good luck before they entered the fireplace and traveled to the Ministry. Hermione had told her about Professor Mopsus' prediction, and she had taken it very seriously, therefore she was anxious to hear what news the three of them would bring from the Ministry.

They still had no idea who the Dark Lord might be – Shacklebolt had replied to Hermione's letter, telling her that indeed, the only Death Eaters unaccounted for were the ones she already knew, plus Yaxley and Travers.

Draco hadn't learned anything more from his father, though Lucius Malfoy had written that he was concerned about the prediction and that he and Hermione should be extra careful. Draco was glad his father was worried not just for him, but for Hermione too.

His mother had been even more worried when Draco wrote to her to tell her about the prediction, and she had replied telling him to take care of himself and of Hermione and that she'd meet him at the Ministry. She wanted to hear more from Rosier and Nott Sr. too.

The trial wasn't much more than a formality – it was clear that both Rosier and Nott Sr. would be locked up in Azkaban for the rest of their lives. As such, they didn't want to give up information like the whereabouts of the Death Eaters still on the loose.

But they were given Veritaserum eventually and they both confirmed where their headquarters was located – however they mentioned that after they were captured, the others were sure to move on to somewhere else. Aurors were dispatched anyway.

Unfortunately, that was the only piece of information Rosier and Nott Sr. gave under the influence of Veritaserum. They were both trained in Occlumency and that had given them the means to resist the truth serum. Of course, there were ways to break that resistance, but it involved torture, and the Minister decided they would not resort to such measures, even when it came to Death Eaters.

So Draco couldn't say he found out anything at all and Theo was pretty shaken up after seeing his father like that, so defiant of the Ministry and convinced the Death Eaters will be powerful once more.

They didn't have time to talk though, and Draco barely had time to say goodbye to his mother before Williamson rushed them back to Hogwarts. The Headmistress was waiting for them.

"Weclome back", she said. "What did you find out?" she asked, but she was addressing Williamson, so he and Theo let them talk.

"Not much, I'm afraid", the Auror replied. "The only information Rosier and Nott gave up was that their headquarters used to be in Brading – and they only told us that because they were sure the other Death Eaters were long gone. They didn't confirm anything about Professor Mopsus' prediction, nor would Rosier say whether it was because of it that he attacked Draco." Williamson explained.

"And I am to understand they didn't say anything about this blood written message either?" the Headmistress asked.

"Exactly."

"I see...well, then there's nothing more to be said or done tonight. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Nott, you're still in time for dinner so you may proceed to the Great Hall."

Draco and Theo didn't need to be told twice – it had been a long and stressful day and the thought of delicious food was very appealing.

When they reached the Great Hall, they saw Hermione pacing in front of the doors, clearly waiting for them.

Draco decided that food could wait a bit more.

"You go ahead, Theo, and I'll be right over too", he said.

Hermione nodded to Theo, but she only had eyes for him, Draco was pleased to notice.

"Tell me all about the trial", she said before he had a chance to open his mouth, but Draco knew it wasn't prudent to talk about such things in the open, when it was very possible that someone allied with the Death Eaters was lurking in the castle, observing them.

"I will, once we go to a more… private place", he told her.

"Let's go to the library, then", Hermione suggested, and Draco had to smirk at that. Of course, what other place could Hermione have suggested than the library.

"What?" she asked, apparently offended by his smirk. "No one will be there now, everyone's at dinner… well, Madam Pince is sure to be around, but she's OK".

"Fine", he agreed, "the library it is."

It didn't take long for them to get to the library and find a secluded spot where they could talk, at a table hidden between two big bookshelves in the farthest corner from the library entrance.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked in a quiet tone, and Draco told her, watching disappointment set on her face.

"Oh, so basically you couldn't confirm anything regarding the prediction", she whispered. She kept looking behind her shoulder, to make sure Madam Pince wasn't about to come and reprimand them for talking in the library. They were the only students there at the time, just like Hermione said it would be.

"Not about the prediction, not about who else is out there, planning a return to power of the Death Eaters, nothing about why Rosier cursed me, and the list could go on", Draco whispered back.

"But at least the two of them will spend the rest of their days in Azkaban", Hermione said and Draco supposed she was right, two less enemies was a positive thing.

"It's too bad about Professor Snape", she said, and Draco felt his heart constrict at the mention of the former Headmaster and Potions professor. Although they'd had their disagreements, Draco had cared about Severus Snape and had appreciated his efforts to keep him safe during his sixth year at Hogwarts, when Voldemort burdened Draco with the task of killing Dumbledore. At the time he had resented Snape's interference, but now he realized it had all been done to protect him.

"He was an accomplished Legilimens", Hermione was saying, "perhaps he could have broken through Rosier and Nott's Occlumency", she mused.

"I think it's pathetic that the entire Ministry couldn't come up with a single Legilimens to break through their mind protection, but then again, every single one of the Death Eaters started training in Occlumency once word got out that Barty Crouch Jr. spilled all his secrets due to the Veritaserum. They've all gotten very good at it because Voldemort used to test them in the cruelest ways possible", he explained and saw Hermione look shocked.

He had almost said that Voldemort used to test "us", because Draco had been a Death Eater too, even though only for a short while and not exactly of his own volition. And he had been tested – amazingly enough, it was his aunt Bellatrix that had helped him pass the test, because she trained him… and it was also a good thing that Draco seemed to have a natural gift for it, because he thought it wouldn't have been much better if his aunt found out how much he hated Voldemort and his 'teachings'… not to mention what would have happened if Bellatrix or Voldemort found out about Draco's increasing feelings for Hermione...

"It doesn't matter though", Hermione said, and Draco looked at her in confusion before she elaborated. "Even if we didn't find out more from Rosier and Nott, we'll continue being on our guard and the Aurors are on alert now too, and eventually I'm sure we'll stop the Death Eaters and their new Dark Lord – if there really is one – from taking over or whatever it is they're planning."

Draco couldn't help it. He kissed her, wanting to transmit through that kiss how much having her by his side meant to him, how much optimism and hope she had brought into his life ever since the beginning of summer, when she first set foot in his castle.

Unfortunately, he had to cut his kiss short, as an outraged "tsk" sounded behind them, and they guiltily jumped apart.

"Miss Granger", Madam Pince said, her voice dripping with disapproval, "I would NOT have expected this kind of behaviour from you of all people".

Hermione looked completely chagrined, so Draco stepped in.

"Excuse us, Madam Pince, we were just leaving", he said and he took Hermione by the hand and led her out of the library and towards the Great Hall.

It was time to finally eat and call it a night.


	4. The Harvest party and the incident

**A/N:** I know it took me ages to post this chapter but my cold lasted way longer than I expected, which is why I couldn't write (and therefore post) sooner.

A big thanks to Frozen Darkness 88 who pointed out that I mistakenly called 'Hecate' by a different name ('Hestia') in my previous chapter. I played around with a number of names for this character, and Hecate and Hestia were the 'finalists', though Hecate is the better fit, despite both being Greek goddess names. Just proves how out of it I was when I wrote the chapter :)

I also want to thank Envious Alchemist who pointed out that the first chapter of the story was missing, as I had mistakenly uploaded the third chapter twice…

I've corrected the mistakes now, and I hope I won't make any others, but if I do, I'm counting on all of you to point them out.

Did you miss the Observer in the last chapter? Well, he's back, and apparently he's not alone.

Without further ado, here is the new chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 4 The Harvest party and the incident**

Hermione was relieved that whoever wanted her to stay away from Draco hadn't done anything else since the writing on the wall, but the cost had been pretty high, considering the fact that they haven't seen each other alone for the past couple of weeks.

Draco was bent on making her safe and finding out who it was that wrote that message in blood, and while Hermione agreed that it was paramount to do those things, she didn't want to let whoever it was that worked against them think they won. If she and Draco stayed apart it was as good as telling everyone that the message had sunk in, and she didn't want to admit defeat. Yes, caution was advisable, but not to the point where she couldn't even share a kiss with Draco.

That is why, on the eve of the Harvest party, she set up a meeting with him during the evening in the Room of Requirement. They met on the seventh floor, and when they entered, Hermione was pleased to hear Draco gasp in surprise. She had wanted the room to be a ballroom, and although the one at Chateau Malfoy was far grander, this one was beautiful as well.

"I know we'll get to dance tomorrow, but I just remembered that although we danced before, it was when you were in beast form so it felt imperative that we danced now", she said, and enchanted the musical instruments in the room to play some of their favorite instrumental songs.

"And I'm glad you came up with this idea, because we might not dance tomorrow after all" he said, which completely puzzled Hermione until he continued. "I'm not so sure we should go to Slughorn's party together after all…"

Hermione felt her temper instantly rise.

"Draco, no way! We hardly ever saw each other or talked these past three weeks, and there's no one else I'd go with and even if I would be willing to do so, it's too late to find a date _now_ ", she complained, incensed that he wanted to back out.

He kissed her full on the lips and Hermione felt some of her anger fade away, but if he thought he'd appease her like that, he had another thing coming.

"Before you say more, please admit it'd be more prudent", he said calmly, which only served to annoy Hermione more.

"Yes, of course I know that, but can't you see that we've given in? You gave up your piano lessons, and we never see each other except for meal times in the Great Hall and classes – it's good thing we get to talk and sit close together in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, otherwise I'd be starved for your company", she said, and to her horror she realized her voice was trembling – she was close to tears, and Draco had only himself to blame, for staying away from her for so long.

"Is that all you miss, or is it something more?" he asked suggestively, and pulled her close, as he started leading her in a waltz, probably trying to cheer her up.

Hermione wasn't going to say out loud that she missed making love to him, but that didn't make it any less true. In fact, lately that was all she thought about, to the point where she couldn't sleep at night, she could barely focus on classes, not to mention that while she was in the library she hardly did any reading – she was daydreaming instead, reliving all the wonderful moments she and Draco had spent together.

"You don't have to say it", Draco was saying, "it's written all over your face, and I'm glad you feel the same, as there were times when I felt I'd explode with the need for you", he whispered in her year and then nipped her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"You sure didn't show it", Hermione said ruefully, "other than those smoldering looks you gave me in the Great Hall, and how hard you'd hold on to my hand during the classes where we sit together."

"Hermione, don't be like that", Draco pleaded, while expertly twirling her around the ballroom, making her feel like she was flying – _pleasant_ flying, not the type you did on a broom or a hippogriff. "If it were up to me, I'd lock myself in with you somewhere and never leave your side, but there's that prediction to consider, not to mention that we still don't know who at Hogwarts wants us to separate and why, or whether it's all related or not."

"That reminds me", she said, suddenly remembering something, "you never did tell me whether Myrtle was able to find out something relevant from the ghosts."

"That's because I have nothing to tell. I have no idea what happened to Myrtle, she didn't come to report to me what she found out and the few times I did see her, she zoomed right past me telling me she was busy but that she'll come see me with _important information_ 'soon'."

Draco sounded pretty vexed, and Hermione had to smile… he must be feeling like he was losing his touch if a girl – and a ghost, at that – didn't make him a priority and brushed him off.

"In that case, there are chances that she found out something about the identity of the one who wrote that message, so you should give her time".

"I will. I think Myrtle hasn't been so purposeful in her entire life and… erm… afterlife", he added with a smile and Hermione felt like she could lose herself while looking at that beautiful smile and his mischievously sparkling silver grey eyes.

"In any case, promise me that if nothing happens tomorrow at the party, we'll see each other more often", she coaxed, because she knew he wanted the same thing, but he was trying to take the high road.

"Fine, but we'll have to be really careful at the party – it's a bad idea to go together, and yet it doesn't sit well with me that we have to stay apart because some third party wants to separate us."

Hermione sighed in relief.

"I can't express how happy I am to hear you say that, because as it is, I've been having a pretty tough time focusing on anything because I was thinking of you, so I was starting to think this was all just a plot for you to make sure you get higher grades than me this year", she teased, and in retaliation he lightly nipped her earlobe.

"I just might get higher grades, seeing as I've never spent more time studying in my entire life. That's all I've been doing these past weeks, plus training for Quidditch like a madman, or so Blaise is telling me. He's a pretty good Chaser, but his head is obviously not in the game, not since Hecate became a Beater. She's passionate enough for both of them, and surprisingly strong and athletic, if only she'd get her aim straight – at one point she almost sent a bludger directly to my face, imagine the tragedy if I hadn't ducked in time", he said with a grin.

As they continued to dance, Hermione moved one of her hands from Draco's neck to his face, caressing his handsome features.

"It would have been a national tragedy", she played along.

Hermione tried not to let him know that she was shocked to find out that Hecate Mulciber was on the Slytherin team. How come he hadn't mentioned that before?! She didn't like it one bit because despite the fact that the beautiful sixth year was in a relationship with Blaise, Hermione suspected she might have an interest in Draco too.

Or maybe Hermione was just jealous. Hecate looked amazing, and she was a pure blooded witch, a Slytherin to boot, which meant she had much more access to Draco than Hermione did. And now she found out that Hecate was with Draco during Quidditch practice too… sure, Blaise was there too, so it was unlikely that the girl would make a pass at Draco with her boyfriend present.

Was she imagining things or were her worries real and it might have been Hecate who wrote the message in blood?

Draco interrupted her thoughts as he gathered her in his arms, princess style, and placed her on a chaise longue, covering her body with his.

The thought to protest never once passed through her mind as she pulled his head closer for a heated kiss.

* * *

Draco groaned in relief at feeling Hermione's body molded to his again after so very long. He thought he deserved to be called a saint for the restraint and abstinence he showed for the past couple of weeks and it was high time he gave in and made love to Hermione again.

Her body was pliant beneath his but Draco decided they both had too many clothes on – a thought that apparently had crossed Hermione's mind as well, because they simultaneously began pulling the other's clothes off, sharing a smile at their urgency.

Draco wished he could take the time to savor the feel and taste of her, but they were both too anxious to be one to take it slow, so when they came together it was rough and fast, almost violent, but it only led to the most intense orgasm Draco had ever had, and judging by Hermione's moaning, it was the same for her.

Both breathing heavily, they finally allowed themselves the time to enjoy the feeling of being in each other's arms, but Draco knew time was exactly what they didn't have much of, especially when there was a threat looming over them.

Loath as he was to break their comfortable silence with such a topic, he had to continue their discussion.

"So if you insist on going to Slughorn's Harvest party together – which I want too, despite how unwise it is", he quickly added when Hermione gave him her 'look', "would you at least consider not wearing the dragon ring once the party's over?"

"What?" she gasped, and Draco could tell she was outraged at the suggestion. "So first you ask me to wear it and never take it off, despite the rumors and gossip that it caused when we returned to Hogwarts, and now you want me not to wear it anymore?!"

"If it were strictly up to me, you know I'd have you wear that ring forever, but wouldn't it be better to try and make our enemy think that we've argued and are not engaged anymore?"

"Look, first of all, we're not even sure that this enemy is still within the school", she surprised him by saying, but then he figured out what she meant.

"You mean it might have been an unregistered Animagus who broke into your dormitory and then left the same way he or she came?" Draco asked.

"Exactly, it's what Sirius did when he was trying to get at Peter Pettigrew, so it might be the case now, which would explain why nothing else happened since then, and if that really is the case, then all this sneaking around and the limited time we spend together is for nothing", she argued.

"But how likely is it that an unregistered Animagus is what we're dealing with?" Draco parried. "I think it's probable that someone from the school is the culprit, in which case it's better to be extra careful. I don't want anything to happen to you, and it seems that whoever this enemy is, he's got it in for you, more than me."

"Perhaps, but if it's someone who works with the Death Eaters, then wouldn't that person target you too? Don't forget Rosier already attacked you."

"Yes, but think about it, turning me into a beast didn't harm me at all – well, at least not in anything other than my ego, and that isn't a vital point despite common belief", he said with a smirk. "Look, I've given this some thought and I think that Rosier simply meant to achieve what our ancestor failed to do, that is to make sure no one would be able to love me, and in particular that _you_ wouldn't love me, although he failed, just like Mireille Rosier all those years ago."

"But what if Professor Mopsus' prediction doesn't necessarily mean that we have to be a couple in order to defeat this new Dark Lord? Perhaps it just means we have to be side by side when we do, did you think of that?" she said, and Draco had to admit she had a point. Divination was too bloody subjective and therefore unreliable, and it was most disconcerting that the seer who made the prediction was missing – and was, most likely, in the hands of Death Eaters.

"Even if that was so", he replied, "the Death Eaters are probably not taking any chances. Plus, why would we be side by side if not because we're in a relationship? We weren't exactly friends back in the day…"

Hermione was deep in thought for a while, and she went back to her habit of biting her lip, which Draco found irresistible. But now wasn't the time for that, because she finally seemed to have come to a conclusion.

"While I don't like it one bit, I agree we have to act according to the worst case scenario, which is that there is someone here, at Hogwarts, who is our enemy, and therefore we have to be on our guard, to make sure we're not attacked, and also that we don't provoke this enemy into action by flaunting our relationship."

Draco was relieved to hear she agreed, though he was sad that they'd have to stay apart.

" _However_ ", Hermione continued, "Not flaunting our relationship and actually breaking it off are two different things, so unless you want me to ditch your handsome self, you better make sure we meet, even if it is in secret, at least once per week. We can use the Room of Requirement, and that way we can continue your piano lessons, we can talk, we can… do other things", she said with a blush and Draco grinned, knowing full well what she was referring to.

"No one's ever ditched me before, and I definitely don't want you to be the one who does, so you've got yourself a deal. Besides," he ruefully admitted, "I probably couldn't survive without you for too long".

He knew that was a cheesy thing to say, but he saw no reason why he shouldn't convey how important she was in his life.

She rewarded him with a deep kiss that made him hard again, but before he could take things further, she pushed him off the chaise longue, and started looking for her discarded clothes, which meant it was time to go. He followed her lead, but then remembered they hadn't decided where to meet for the party.

"So for the party tomorrow, should I come get you at about eight? I can meet you by the Fat Lady's portrait."

"Yes, that'd be great. Oh, and before I forget, I think you should be wary of Hecate."

That took him by surprise, as Draco didn't think much of Blaise's girlfriend other than that she was quite pretty and good at Quidditch _when_ she focused, and he also found her somewhat annoying though he couldn't place the source of that impression.

"Why should I be wary of her? Did she say something to you?" he asked, worried. If Hecate was being mean to Hermione, he'd have to speak to her and make sure to correct that grave error.

"No, she didn't say anything, but I don't like the way she looks at you and sticks too close sometimes… I think she might have a thing for you…"

Hermione didn't sound very certain, but Draco remembered his very intuitive female house elf, Mopsy, who had guessed he was in love with Hermione before he realized it himself, so female intuition was not to be underestimated.

"If she does, she has a weird way of showing it, being the girlfriend of one of my best friends", he added skeptically.

"She might just be using Blaise to get closer to you. She didn't do anything… forward towards you, did she?" she asked and Draco had to laugh at her way of expressing things.

"Hecate most certainly did NOT do anything forward towards me, but I'll keep an eye on her. I'm guessing you're thinking she might be behind the blood written message?" he asked.

"Well, it's a possibility, and you know we have to keep our eyes open and investigate any possible 'suspect'", Hermione told him, and Draco agreed.

"I'll make sure to watch for any strange behavior, and I'll question her too when I have the chance", he reassured Hermione, for which she gave him another lingering kiss.

"You go first", he said, "we should avoid being seen together, like we were on our way out of the Prefect's Bathroom".

They said goodbye and Draco returned to his dormitory thinking about how they could possibly find out who their enemy was, and such thoughts made him have a restless night of fitful sleep.

He tried to pay attention to his classes the next day but it was hard to do when at the same time he was looking to see if anyone was giving him or Hermione suspicious looks, but of course that to his eyes pretty much everyone appeared suspicious.

He hoped he could unwind at the party, so at ten minutes to eight, dressed to kill in a black tuxedo that set off his fair hair and silver eyes, Draco exited the Slytherin Common Room and headed towards the Fat Lady's Corridor.

Just as he arrived, the Fat Lady gave a loud 'Bah'.

"You again?" she asked. "I already told you I won't let you in, despite the fact that you're Head Boy."

"Fear not, good lady," Draco said, turning on the charm, "I have no intention of putting you in a difficult position. I am merely waiting for my partner for the Harvest Party."

He was pretty sure the Fat Lady's face had gotten as pink as her dress, and her tone changed drastically after that.

"Oh, if that's all, then you're welcome to wait on my corridor, young man", she said and batted her lashes at him quite ostentatiously. "If it were up to me, I'd let you in, such a genteel person, but alas, it's school policy…"

He was saved from having to make more polite conversation because Hermione came out from behind the portrait then, and seeing her took his breath away. She was exquisite in a floor-length, strapless chiffon dress of sequined black and silver – but her warm smile that Draco knew was reserved only for him was what transformed her into an ethereal beauty.

"You're elegance incarnate, Draco", Hermione said as she took the arm he offered, and he smiled back at her.

"And you're the very picture of beauty, too beautiful, in fact, for your own good. Now I'm glad that you're wearing my ring, otherwise who knows how many people would hit on you."

"They wouldn't", she modestly replied as they headed to Slughorn's office laughing, the Fat Lady's "Have fun, dears" echoing behind them.

When they arrived, the party was in full swing already. The room was beautifully decorated, with maple leaves in striking colors of gold, green, copper and red enchanted to fall from the ceiling so that the ground was covered with them, forming a beautiful rug.

People were dancing or socializing, some were enjoying the open buffet of delicious looking foods and beverages, and Slughorn was in the middle of it all, watching everyone with a satisfied look on his face, as he nibbled on a plate of crystallized pineapple.

Hermione's friends were all there, a big group talking and laughing, and suddenly Draco didn't feel ready to talk to them. He spotted Blaise and Hecate dancing and he steered Hermione towards them.

When she looked at him questioningly, he explained.

"I don't feel quite up to socializing with your friends yet, so let's just dance for a bit and talk to Blaise and Hecate for starters."

Hermione seemed reluctant, but she nodded, and they danced for a while, and Draco felt like everyone and everything around them disappeared and it was only the two of them, dancing, their bodies moving in unison, gently swaying to the music… he had dreamed of this moment ever since he had first danced with Hermione, on his birthday, when he had still been in beast form.

And then someone interrupted.

"Glad to see you here, Draco", Blaise said, "I feared you wouldn't show up after all and Daphne would never forgive you for wasting your invitation, when she didn't get one."

"You said it yourself, Blaise, it should prove beneficial to stay on Slughorn's good side, and I need all the favorable opinion I can get".

"But Draco", Hecate purred, "I'm sure everyone who matters has a favorable opinion of you – I definitely do".

Draco didn't know exactly how to reply to such an overt compliment, but he caught Hermione's eye who seemed to want to tell him 'I told you so'.

So Hecate really did have some interest in him. He could use that to see if he could get her to talk, perhaps figure out whether she had something to do with that message in blood – even if she wasn't the 'author', perhaps she knew who was involved… and perhaps it wasn't just one culprit, but more.

"Hermione, this is Hecate Mulciber, Blaise's girlfriend - you haven't been formally introduced. Hecate – as I'm sure you know, Hermione is my fiancée", he added proudly, trying to make the girl understand that he didn't have an interest in her 'favorable opinion'.

He noticed neither Hermione nor Hecate made a gesture to shake hands, they just nodded in acknowledgement of the introductions.

"And while I appreciate you opinion, Hecate", Draco added when no one seemed to know what to say next, "you're optimistic. Mostly I get unfriendly looks around here, but I kind of hope to turn that around."

"To be honest, Draco, you're a bit of a bore now… no more tormenting Gryffindors, - no offense, Hermione – no more tormenting anyone, really... I'll have to pick up from where you left off."

"Suit yourself", Draco said.

"You'll always be the 'bad boy', Draco, but in a good way, so you don't have to worry about Blaise stealing the spotlight", Hecate commented and Draco raised his eyebrows at her boldness to say such words in front of her boyfriend. Hermione's intuition appeared to be spot on.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean", Blaise complained, but he couldn't have taken her words seriously because he kissed her affectionately.

Draco shook his head at their relationship, but it wasn't any of his business as long as Hecate didn't come on to him. He didn't want her causing trouble for him with Blaise.

"I think I'll go talk to Professor Slughorn, Draco", Hermione told him, and he looked at her, silently asking her if everything was OK. "He's alone now", she explained in a reassuring tone, "so it's a good time to tell him about my plans of working at the Ministry of Magic."

"Well spotted, Hermione, would you mind if I join you? I fancy a career at the Ministry myself", Blaise said, and although Draco wasn't pleased to see them going off together, he couldn't exactly object… the only problem was, he was now alone with Hecate, and she was giving him a very speculative look.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked, and Draco didn't see a reason to refuse. He wanted to question her about the blood written message in any case.

So he took her hand in his, and placed the other one at her waist, but he kept his distance from her as they danced. He was just about to ask her his questions, when she broke the silence first.

"You seem to be pretty set on your relationship with Hermione Granger… but then you'd have to be if you got _engaged_ to her". Draco didn't like her incredulous tone.

"Do you have something against Hermione?" he asked point blank.

"Not at all, it's just that she's an unusual choice for you… how did you end up together anyway? There are many rumors so it's hard to know what's true and what's not, and Blaise hasn't commented much on the subject", the girl obnoxiously continued.

Draco was glad that despite knowing the entire story and despite his dislike for muggle borns, Blaise hadn't told Hecate about him and Hermione.

"What rumours are there and who's spreading them?" he asked, hoping that Hecate might know who was speaking ill of Hermione, as it might be a clue to the identity of their unknown enemy.

"Oh, everyone is talking. As for what they're saying, the most popular theory is that the two of you spent your summer together, vacationing in France, but no one really knows how it ended up that way, although it's believed that Hermione helped you find a solution to a magical ailment of some sort", she fished, and Draco wondered whether she was feigning innocence or she really didn't know and was fishing for information.

"Didn't your daddy tell you all about my 'ailment'? Isn't he in league with Rosier and the other Death Eaters, planning to bring about a new Dark Lord?" he asked again, looking at her face closely, to see her reaction.

Her violet eyes widened in surprise, but only for a moment, which made it difficult for Draco to figure out whether he had shocked her with his allegations or with the fact that he knew about the Death Eater's plans. She wasn't very easy to read.

"McGonagall questioned all the Slytherins at the beginning of the term, she knows I'm not in contact with my father, and so should you. I haven't heard from him for months, so whatever he's planning isn't any of my business".

She talked with calm and certainty, but Draco didn't quite believe her – she could just be very good at acting, and being a Slytherin, that was very likely.

"Do you happen to read the Quibbler?" Draco probed, trying to find out whether she knew about Mopsus' prediction.

"Of course not, I prefer better reading material than that low quality tabloid filled with nonsense", Hecate answered disdainfully, and while Draco agreed that the Quibbler wasn't the best publication, he didn't really like her tone – it reminded him of how he used to be… before… and how he probably still was, although he was trying to change and be nice.

In any case, just because Hecate didn't read the Quibbler didn't mean she didn't know about the prediction – if she did in fact keep in touch with her father and he was involved in this plot to bring back a dark wizard, whatever that meant, and whomever it was referring to, then surely Mulciber told his daughter all about how Draco and Hermione were supposed to be the only ones who could interfere with the new Dark Lord's rise to power.

But even if it was so, it wasn't like Hecate was going to confess just because he asked her, so Draco decided to question her about something else.

"You and Blaise were pretty amused about the break in and the blood written message, why is that?"

"Just because you're friendly with the Gryffindors now doesn't mean the rest of us agree. Any misfortune of theirs is a source of amusement for us, in keeping with the tradition of rivalry and enmity between Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor", the girl replied nonchalantly.

"And please don't tell me you suspect _me_ to be the one behind the message", Hecate continued and her musical laughter grated on Draco's eardrums. "I was with Blaise that entire evening, and you can ask him if you don't trust me, but I do wish you'd trust me", she whispered in his ear.

Draco decided it was about time he put an end to their dance, so he stopped abruptly, which made Hecate smile widely, and that only served to annoy him further.

"In any case, I admire you so much for sticking with your girlfriend for so long, even after that message. I mean, whoever wrote it is definitely against this relationship and while so far it seems that they are more against Hermione than you, the tables could turn at any moment. I thought it was Gryffindors who were the bravest, but it seems like Slytherins have potential too", Hecate teased, and Draco didn't like it one bit.

"Hermione is my _fiancée_ , not just my girlfriend, and you seem to have given that message a lot of thought", Draco baited her.

"But it's only natural that I think about it, this message is the most interesting thing that happened at Hogwarts this year – except maybe this party, which I'm enjoying immensely", Hecate replied, and Draco realized that he wasn't going to get anything more from her.

As he turned to look for Hermione, he saw her and Blaise making their way through to them.

"That went well", Blaise said as he reached them. "Old Slughorn really is well informed and has many connections at the Ministry."

"Really?" Draco asked, regretting now that he hadn't gone with him and Hermione to speak to Slughorn. If Hermione planned to work at the Ministry, then that's where he needed to be too, plus he wanted to know exactly why the potions professor invited him to the party.

"Yes", Hermione said animatedly, "I wanted to know whether the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures would be a good starting point because protecting the rights of magical creatures is something I'm passionate about and the professor confirmed that it is a good idea, though he said that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement would be a much better choice – and I'm probably going to try that too, eventually. But for now, I want to talk to Harry and Ron and all my other friends, so do you want to join me or…?"

It was clear that she wanted him to go with her, and Draco had had enough of Hecate for one evening, so he was more than willing to go. After all, if he wanted to be with Hermione, he had to become friends with her friends at some point, and what better time than the present moment, at a party?

"I'll join you. Excuse us, Blaise, Hecate", he said, and then guided Hermione through the crowd.

None of her friends were dancing except for Longbottom and Lovegood – he was pretty good at it, Draco noticed, while Luna followed his lead in her dreamy way, but with surprising grace. Draco entertained the thought that she might be part Veela, what with her blond hair and her mystical air. In any case, she and Longbottom made a pretty great pair, surprisingly.

* * *

Hermione admired Neville and Luna as they danced, oblivious to everything around them, and she knew that feeling all too well as the same thing happened to her when she danced with Draco.

"Hey guys", she greeted the others – Harry, Ginny, Ron and Padma.

"About time you came round to talk to your friends", Ron commented sourly, "or are the Slytherins your friends now?"

"Ron, you already ruined the Yule Ball for me, please don't do the same with this party, OK?" she said with a sigh. Hadn't Ron understood that he had to try and get over his distaste for Draco and the Slytherins? "Besides, I spent a lot of the time since I got here with Professor Slughorn", she added defensively.

"And also, Weasley, you could have joined us, no one stopped you, I'm sure", Draco added in his most acid tone, and while Hermione was grateful that he supported her, this was not the time to antagonize Ron.

"Oh sure, Malfoy, that would have been a cheerful meeting", Harry said, "if all of us just came up to your Slytherin friends – I'm sure we would have had lots to discuss, as we are always on such good terms and have so much in common."

Hermione couldn't believe it, even Harry was being ironic. What was wrong with the both of them?

Luckily, Ginny saved the day.

"We might have found some common topics to talk about but the point is moot seeing as you joined us after all", she added cheerfully.

"The two of you look very beautiful dancing together", Padma commented, which made Hermione blush.

"Why aren't _you_ dancing?" she parried, looking not only at Padma and Ron but at Harry and Ginny too.

"Urgh, don't ask", Ginny said with disgust, and Padma seemed to echo her sentiments. "These two aren't very fond of dancing, although we are."

"Actually, if you want to dance, Padma, let's do it", Ron said and she happily accepted.

Hermione smirked, Ron was probably trying to make up to her for the Yule Ball, as he well should. Not to mention he was probably trying to avoid talking to Draco too. And she thought that was a wise decision on his part - better to keep away if he couldn't find anything nice to say.

"Don't look at me, Ginny", Harry was saying, "I really don't like dancing – at least not publicly."

"Oh, fine", she replied, "I'll let you off the hook this time, because I'm still pretty tired from yesterday's Quidditch practice. It was brutal", she told Hermione and Draco, "Dean even fell off his broom."

"Is he OK?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Well, he hit his head, and he still has a pretty bad headache and is a bit confused, but he's sleeping it off in the hospital wing", Ginny explained.

"If your players fall off their brooms, then Slytherin as good as won the Quidditch cup", Draco said with a grin.

"He didn't just fall, OK?" Harry said and Hermione was surprised to hear him defend Dean. They weren't the best of friends since Dean dated Ginny, although that was ancient history, not to mention Ginny had only dated him to make Harry jealous, something Hermione herself had encouraged – and it had worked out great eventually. "Things like that happen during practice."

"Not during _our_ practice", Draco said smugly, and Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, to make sure he behaved.

Before any of them could say something else, Professor Slughorn called for their attention.

"My dear students, I have an announcement to make which I'm sure will thrill you all."

He paused for full effect, then continued.

"You are all invited to my next party, which will happen before long – on Halloween night! It'll take place in the largest dungeon, and it'll be a masquerade ball!"

There was a collective gasp at that piece of news, then people started chatting animatedly.

"Everyone is required to come in a costume, and to wear a mask – and you're forbidden to tell anyone what you'll be coming dressed as, though I'm sure those from the same Houses will find out sooner or later. Try to keep the secret, it'll be that much more fun!" he added genially.

"I hope there will be real food this time", Ron grumbled, and both Hermione and Harry laughed.

"What?" Draco asked, confused.

"It's just that the last time we were in that room, it was Nearly Headless Nick's death day party and all the food was rotten", Hermione laughed, though she also shuddered a bit when she remembered the disgusting sight and smell.

"Your House ghost threw a death day party?" Draco sounded incredulous.

"He did… I guess that comes as a surprise to you", Harry laughed, "the Bloody Baron doesn't look like the sort to host soirees."

"You can say that again", Draco replied with a grin, and Hermione was glad that the boys finally seemed to get along.

"Do you think it would be OK if I went to talk to Slughorn?" Draco asked her. "He is in a good mood now and I want to find out why he invited me".

"Go ahead, Draco, I'll be right here with Harry and Ginny", she told him, and watched him leave.

"He's still pretty much a git, but he's much nicer than before", Harry commented and Hermione beamed at him.

"Change is slow to come, but I hope everyone appreciates his efforts", she said.

"A masquerade ball, can you imagine it?" Ginny asked dreamily and Hermione smiled. She was excited about it too. "What should I dress as? Perhaps Morgan le Fey?"

"Ginny, you're not supposed to tell", Hermione admonished her. "But it definitely gives us something to think about, considering that Halloween is only five weeks away."

"Girls, if you're going to discuss dresses, I'm out of here", Harry said with a groan.

"We won't – like Hermione said, we're supposed to keep it secret. I, for one, want to know whether you'll recognize me in disguise", Ginny teased Harry and Hermione was amused to see him look worried.

Truth be told, at a wizarding masquerade ball, it would be difficult to recognize anybody, seeing as there were all sort of spells and charm like the transfiguration spell (Crinus Muto) that could change the caster's hair color, for instance. Hermione was proficient at it, and she couldn't wait to try it on her hair– given the fact that when they tried it in their sixth year Transfiguration class, they only had to change the color of their eyebrows.

"You two play nice – I'll be right back", Hermione said, as she needed to go to the bathroom.

"Where are do you think you're going?" Harry immediately asked.

"To… powder my nose?" she replied vaguely, but Ginny laughed.

"Which is code for she needs to use the bathroom, Harry, though Hermione is too polite to say it outright", Ginny explained.

"Let's go together", she continued and then addressed Harry. "Get us some drinks in the meantime, OK?"

"Will do", he replied.

Hermione and Ginny got out of Slughorn's office and headed towards the lavatory that was down the hall.

"You don't have to babysit me, you know", Hermione gently admonished Ginny. "I know that's why you came with me and why Harry wanted to know where I was going."

"I needed to use the bathroom too", Ginny said sheepishly, "but we all think it's wiser not to let you go wandering alone. Better safe than sorry, right?"

"I suppose you're right, though I resent having 'guards'"

Ginny entered the lavatory first and just when Hermione wanted to follow her in, she heard a rustling of fabric coming from the grand staircase. She turned in that direction and thought she saw a figure in a dark robe and a mask.

Could it be a Death Eater? Inside Hogwarts?!

She ran in that direction, wand at the ready.

Behind her, she heard Ginny call out to her and then run after her, but Hermione was intent on finding out who it was that she had seen.

She reached the stairs, but there didn't seem to be anyone there. Perhaps they had hidden in the left corridor?

Hermione started turning and only had a moment to register that there was someone behind her, before she heard a faintly accented voice say "You've been warned. You should have listened", before someone pushed her down the stairs.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that. She heard Ginny shout a "Stupefy", but she didn't know whether she managed to stun her attacker, because the pain erased everything else - Hermione banged her head, her elbows, her legs on the steps, and she continued rolling down until she was falling down rapidly, due to the fact that the stairs had moved again and there was nothing to stop her free fall.

Despite the fact that her right arm hurt bad, she used her wand to cast the Arresto Momentum charm, and therefore she landed smoothly at the foot of the stairs, although she had no idea what floor she was on. Before she could form any coherent though, everything went black.

* * *

Having barely avoided the blood traitor's stunning spell, the Observer ran through the corridor, though he could tell she was no longer in pursuit, probably too worried about what happened to Hermione Granger.

The Observer was sure Hermione would be able to survive the fall – she wasn't the brightest witch of her age for nothing. He took a couple of portrait shortcuts and exited on the ground floor, though he stayed hidden behind some dark drapes, so as to be able to see, but not be seen.

The blood traitor had managed to get to Hermione and she was crying – in relief, as she kept on repeating "Thank God, thank God". So Hermione hadn't disappointed and survived. Good, he didn't want her dead, just scared enough to give up on Draco Malfoy. Hopefully this incident would drive the point home.

If not, he'd have to take even more drastic measures, and he really didn't want Hermione to die - he had different plans for her. Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, was expandable, regardless of what The Volunteer thought. And the Dark Lord had given _him_ full authority to handle things at Hogwarts – not to The Volunteer, who had butted in uninvited. Still, having someone to work with might not be bad after all, as long as no one interfered with his plans. The blood written message hadn't been in his plans, but the Volunteer's idea proved somewhat useful, given that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had significantly decreased the time spent together for the past few weeks.

He left when he heard people starting to gather, once they noticed something was wrong - it wouldn't do to be found there and get himself caught.


	5. The Hospital Wing & the Quidditch match

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I would like to thank those who wrote reviews for this story, I really appreciate it! I also thank those who read the story and follow it!

I realized I didn't really mention anything about update frequency regarding this story…. My goal is to update once every one or two weeks. It would be great to post new chapters more often, but the winter holiday season is close, and there's shopping for presents to take into account, not to mention day to day chores and work and whatnot.

In this chapter we find out that the Observer is working with yet another person, and that his plans are far from over. Also, did anyone miss Crookshanks? I know I did, as I'm the proud owner of an adorable cat myself (almost named him Crookshanks too). And what about Quidditch for that matter, are there any fans of the number 1 wizarding sport? If so, I hope you'll like this chapter.

Enjoy the read!

* * *

 **Chapter 5 The Hospital Wing and the Quidditch match**

When Hermione woke up, she was on a bed in the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey was fussing around.

Once she saw that Hermione was awake, she smiled kindly and presented her with an orange fur ball.

"Although pets are strictly forbidden from the Hospital Wing, I think I'll make an exception for you, Miss Granger. This creature was making an infernal noise outside the doors, and wouldn't let up until I let him in. He wouldn't let any of your friends carry him away, so I really had no choice – I confess, I'm not that proficient with the silencing charm, especially if I have to cast it on a half-kneazle".

Hermione hugged Crookshanks to her chest, though she noticed the cat was hissing at something, and when she looked to her right, she noticed she wasn't the only occupant of the Hospital Wing – Dean Thomas was there as well, sleeping, and Hermione remembered Ginny telling her that he had fallen off his broom at Quidditch practice.

"Thank you so much, Madam Pomfrey", Hermione thanked the nurse for allowing Crookshanks in – she was usually very strict with the access to the Hospital Wing, so this was quite the favor.

"I mended all of your broken bones, but you'll still ache for a while, which is why I'm keeping you here overnight. I'll go get the Headmistress, she wants to talk to you about the…incident. Oh, and I'll let your friends know you've woken up, they were quite worried – for a while they made as much noise as your cat, to be let in to see you."

"I'm sorry if they were any trouble", Hermione apologized.

"Don't worry about it, just rest for a bit until I return with Minerva."

As Madam Pomfrey left, Hermione noticed that Dean was awake now, and he was looking at her with worry in his eyes.

"What happened, Hermione? Madam Pomfrey wouldn't say much when you were brought in here other than you fell down the grand staircase – but that doesn't sound like you at all."

"I'd rather tell the story once, and Professor McGonagall is sure to question me thoroughly, but long story short, someone _pushed_ me down the stairs… and I think it might have been a Death Eater."

"Here at Hogwarts?!" Dean gasped, shocked.

Crookshanks kept hissing and Hermione held on to him more firmly.

"Sorry about my cat, I think he just sees everything and everyone as a threat due to this attack, but he'd better behave or Madame Pomfrey will throw him out… Do you understand, Crookshanks?" she asked the cat pointedly, and he relented, curling on Hermione's lap and purring.

"Now about your question, Dean, yes, as incredible as it sounds, it does seem that a Death Eater managed to get into Hogwarts… I just hope we can catch him, or at least make sure he's gone from the castle, because I could have died if I hadn't slowed my fall – that is to say, he means business and next time I might not be so lucky."

"That's what Madam Pomfrey said, too, that you were… well, not lucky, but rather really quick to act to cast Arresto Momentum. So do you think this incident is connected to that message in blood?"

"I know it is – whoever attacked me also talked to me, he said that I should have heeded the warning…and that message is the only warning I can think of…"

"I hope you won't think I'm prying or anything, but if what you said is true, wouldn't it be… _healthier_ to break up with Malfoy? I still have trouble accepting that the two of you are engaged, it sounds surrealistic."

"While I don't like discussing my relationship, we're fellow sufferers, so I'll give you an answer. Of course it would be safer if Draco and I broke up, but we're in love, so that's not an option. Also, there's another reason for us to stay together – believe it or not, it has something to do with a prediction and while I usually don't listen to such things, this time it's different. There's a lot at stake, and Draco and I must stand strong together, and fight whatever comes our way."

"I don't know how you could ever love someone like him – we were prisoners in his manor, or did you forget?" Dean asked, and it was clear to Hermione that he still had a lot of grudge against the Malfoys. Perhaps that was why Crookshanks hissed at him… Crookshanks adored Draco, so he'd be hostile to anyone who didn't like Draco.

Hermione was glad that Madam Pomfrey returned with the Headmistress then, as she didn't want to have to defend Draco to Dean, nor answer any other of his questions. She was aching all over and was upset about that Death Eater attacking her at Hogwarts – her brush with death left her feeling weak and scared, and she longed to be in Draco's arms, to be comforted by him.

She settled for Crookshanks and braced herself to answer Professor McGonagall's questions – and only then noticed that Professor Williamson was there as well.

"Miss Granger, I'm pleased to see you're up", the Headmistress said, giving her a warm smile. "But as you can imagine, I have important questions from you, given what Miss Weasley told us. It's imperative we talk as soon as possible, so if you're feeling strong enough for it perhaps we could do it now?"

"Of course, Headmistress… but like I was telling Dean here, I'm sure my friends will have questions too, and I really want to tell the story just once… so do you think it'd be possible to let them in?" she asked timidly, looking from Professor McGonagall to Madam Pomfrey.

The Headmistress looked questioningly at the matron too, so Madam Pomfrey sighed in defeat.

"Oh, all right, Minerva, I'll go get them."

"Miss Granger, I, too, am glad that you are mostly unharmed, especially after such an incident", Professor Williamson said, as they waited, and Hermione thanked him.

"Perhaps you could tell me how come I came to be in the Hospital Wing? I'm afraid I lost consciousness after landing at the foot of the grand staircase."

"Miss Weasley got to you and confirmed you were still alive", Professor Williamson said. "Mr. Filch happened to be cleaning that floor and heard her crying, so he was there in a second, and he's the one who came to get the Headmistress, who at the time was talking with me."

"I sent Mr. Filch along with Miss Weasley to Professor Slughorn, with orders to break up the party and send everyone back to their Common Rooms, while at the same time they were to inform the Professor and your friends about what happened. Once they were on their way, Professor Williamson and I levitated you to the Hospital Wing where Poppy took excellent care of you", the Headmistress said.

Just then the door was slammed open, and Draco came running, followed closely by Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville and Luna, Madam Pomfrey bringing up the rear while shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Draco, Harry and Ron all asked at the same time, but it was Draco who kneeled by her bed and took her hand in his.

"I'm fine, so don't worry! I wanted all of you to hear about the attack, because I doubt I'll have strength enough to tell the story a second time."

"So," the Headmistress said, "is Miss Weasley right, was it a Death Eater who attacked you?"

"It definitely looked like one, but without seeing the brand on his arm, I can't confirm it", Hermione replied.

"What can you tell us about him? And are you sure it was a man?" Professor Williamson asked.

"Yes, it was a man, he was about six inches or so taller than me, and I think he had a slight accent – you see, he talked to me."

"What did he say?" Madam Pomfrey asked, and Hermione could read that question on all the faces present in the room, except for Dean's, who already knew the answer.

"He said that I had been warned and should have listened – then he pushed me down the stairs. I'm guessing your stunning spell missed, Ginny?" Hermione asked the redheaded girl who still had tear streaked cheeks.

"Yes, I missed, but I was hardly aiming straight after seeing you fall. I thought something terrible had happened", she sobbed, and Harry gathered her in his arms, trying to comfort her.

"The school is being searched as we speak by all the professors and prefects, not to mention all of the former Dumbledore's Army members – and they're searching in groups of two or three, so that no one risks being attacked when they're alone. The rest of the students, other than this lot", the Headmistress said, pointing to Draco and the others, "are safely back to their Common Rooms."

"Do you think that the Death Eater is still in the castle?" Hermione asked warily, and by the worried looks on everyone's faces, she could guess the answer.

"We don't know – and that's the problem", Professor Williamson said. "The castle is enormous, and it has entirely too many hiding places – but I seriously doubt anyone could stay hidden for long here. Besides the people who are searching in every nook and cranny, we have the ghosts, not to mention all the portraits. Mr. Filch has offered to ask them whether they've seen something."

"But that raises a different sort of problem – if he's not in the castle, that must mean he found a way in and out of Hogwarts undetected, and that's a security risk we can't afford to take… if it happens again, we might have to close down the school until we apprehend this intruder. It's the second time he managed to pull something like this off, if we take into account that message written in blood", the Headmistress said sadly, and Hermione knew she must be worried for the students and upset that something like that would happen on her watch.

"Don't look at me," Draco drawled, probably trying to lighten up the mood, "I haven't tinkered with the Vanishing cabinet lately – Crabbe destroyed it, in any case, with the Fiendfyre."

"If the entrance point was the Vanishing cabinet, at least we'd know and we could do something about it, but as it is, it's a complete mystery, and one we can't afford not to unravel." Professor Williamson said. "I informed the Minister about this incident, and he's willing to send some Aurors over to investigate and to cast some extra layers of protection over Hogwarts – not to mention that they could provide Miss Granger with protection, if she so desires…" he trailed off, looking at her.

Hermione wasn't sure what to say. She'd feel safer with Aurors protecting her, but Professor Williamson was an Auror too... and her attacker had managed to sneak past him and everyone else in the castle not once, but twice, so what was the point? Besides, she was sure the Aurors wouldn't be much better at protecting her than her friends and professors.

"It's good that the Aurors will investigate and that they'll help protect Hogwarts, but I don't want protection for myself."

"I'm not sure that's wise, Miss Granger, but we'll respect your wishes", the DADA professor replied.

"And I'd like to ask whether you'd like us to inform Mr. and Mrs. Granger", the Headmistress said, and Hermione was grateful that Professor McGonagall hadn't already notified her parents.

She had modified their memories to keep them safe before, and now that a new threat was out there, she stood by her decision to not let them get involved because it might put them in danger…

"No, I'll write to them...eventually… I don't want them to worry and I don't want someone to target them because of me, so I'll suggest they take a trip… perhaps they could try Alaska this time, they're sick and tired of hot climates", she tried to joke, but no one looked amused, and Draco squeezed her hand, looking worried still.

"I hope it's OK if I wrote to Mum – you were out for a couple of hours and I was worried and felt the need to let her know", Ginny mumbled, looking chagrined, but Hermione smiled at her.

"It's all right, Ginny. I just hope she's not coming here or anything, I don't want to trouble her."

"She won't, I told her as much because I imagined you'd have enough people fussing over you".

"It was the right thing to do", Hermione confirmed.

"Now it's time to go", Madam Pomfrey said. "You've imposed on my patient long enough and you'll be of more use out there, patrolling the corridors, isn't that right, Minerva?"

"Indeed. Everyone out!", the Headmistress ordered.

"Including you, Mr. Thomas", Madam Pomfrey added, "you're well enough to be on your way."

"Headmistress, Madam Pomfrey, would it be all right if I stayed a bit longer?" Draco pleaded and Hermione really hoped he'd be allowed to stay, she felt the need to have him close.

Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey looked at each other and they came to a wordless agreement.

"Fine, Mr. Malfoy, you can stay, but no more than fifteen minutes, and you'd better be careful on your way out, I don't like the idea of you being on the corridors alone – you might be a target too", the Headmistress said, and once everyone wished her a speedy recovery, they all left, Ginny taking the reluctant Crookshanks on Madam Pomfrey's orders, finally leaving Hermione and Draco completely alone.

* * *

"So, are you really feeling OK, or did you just not want to worry Potter and Weasley? They were beside themselves with worry in any case, I felt sorry for them - it'd be almost funny if I weren't twice as concerned", he told her, stroking her hand in circular motions with his thumb.

"I ache all over, but I'm OK compared to how I could have been", Hermione answered and Draco shuddered at the thought at how close she had been to death.

"Would you mind if I _slither in_ the bed with you?" he asked mischievously, hoping she'd let him, because he really needed to feel her close, so as to make sure she was alive and well.

"Ha ha, Draco, very funny, but yes, in fact I'd feel much better if you'd hold me in your arms."

He needed no further encouragement, and after drawing the privacy screens around the bed, he climbed in with her – it felt really good to hold Hermione close and he affectionately kissed the top of her head.

"You know, there's something that I didn't tell the others… because I'm not entirely certain of it, but my attacker's voice sounded vaguely familiar – I think I've heard it before, which makes me think it was one of the Death Eaters that I 'met' before".

Draco didn't like it one bit.

"But you don't know which one?"

"I'm afraid not. I spent most of last year running for my life, so you can understand how faces and voices and names might get a bit mixed up in my mind", she said, as she cuddled closer to him.

"Well, whoever it was, I'm sure he won't get another chance to attack – everyone's on the lookout, and the Aurors will arrive tomorrow. Either he's already gone, or he'll be caught before long", Draco said, trying to sound more convinced than he really was.

The security breach was a serious problem, and it nearly cost him the person he held most dear in the world. He could still vividly see before his eyes the events of earlier on, when he found out about what happened to Hermione.

He had just finished talking to Slughorn, happy to know that the professor considered him a new man with a promising future, when he noticed Hermione wasn't in the room. He looked for Potter and his girlfriend, in whose care he had left her, but he couldn't see them either.

It had taken him a while to locate Potter, by a bowl of Tongue-Tying Lemon Squash, busy filling glasses.

" _Potter, where is Hermione?_ "

" _She went to the lavatory with Ginny_ ".

Draco had been mildly satisfied by the answer – at least Hermione wasn't alone. But he still didn't like the fact that he wasn't by her side, though he could hardly follow her into a bathroom.

The waiting had been torture, especially as his worst fears became reality when he saw Filch walk in, a crying Ginny behind him.

The room had suddenly felt quiet, and Draco had felt frozen on the spot – and apparently so did Potter, although he managed to move sooner, going to Ginny and asking her what happened.

Slughorn's voice had boomed, asking Filch what was the matter, and when Draco heard that Hermione had been hurt, he almost went out of his mind. It was a good thing that the Weasel and Longbottom had restrained him because at the moment he hadn't been thinking straight and he didn't know what he would have done – possibly attacking Filch, just because he delivered such a message.

Slughorn instructed everyone to return to their Common Rooms and stay there until further notice, but of course Draco had no intention to do so. He, together with Potter, Ginny, the Weasel, Longbottom and Luna had all gone to the Hospital Wing, knowing that was where Hermione would be taken.

Draco was surprised to see that someone was already at the door – Hermione's cat, Croodshanks, who was scratching the door and yowling loudly, clearly wanting to get in and getting no answer.

They had tried the door but it was locked, and when they knocked no one came to the door. It was after what seemed like forever that Madam Pomfrey opened the door, and took the cat in, telling them Hermione was fine, and they might get their chance to see her _if_ they behaved.

He had waited for ages, or at least that's what it felt like, until the nurse had come out and told them to have a little more patience. She had come back with the headmistress and the DADA professor, and they all entered the Hospital Wing.

Draco was sure that he was one minute away from his patience ending abruptly - he didn't know how long it had been, but he was sick and tired of listening to the others voice their fears out loud (the Weasel was the worst, he was all like ' _what if she lost her memory when she hit her head and she doesn't recognize any of us'_ – which was too horrible to consider), not to mention staying there idly didn't feel right to him, when he should have been with Hermione. So when Madam Pomfrey had finally told them they could go in he slammed the door open (unnecessarily, but he was beyond caring) and ran to her.

Returning to the present, Draco wondered whether once he left the Hospital Wing, the door would be spelled back shut, or if there were other precautions taken to make sure Hermione would be safe there during the night.

"Did Madam Pomfrey tell you how this room is being protected against intruders?" he asked her but she shrugged.

"She didn't go into details, but the door will be locked, both with a key and with spells, and Madam Pomfrey is bound to return after you leave, she said she isn't going to leave me alone through the night."

Draco wasn't completely reassured, so he decided to do something about it.

"I know you don't like to lie, but would you mind it terribly if you'd tell Madam Pomfrey that I already left, when she comes back?"

"Draco! I don't know if we should do that, and besides, I'm sure she's going to come round the screens and check whether you've really left or not", she protested.

"I'll just hide under this thick blanket, she won't be able to tell – please?" he coaxed, trying to sound so pitiful that she'd have mercy of him.

"Oh, all right then, I just hope you won't get discovered, it would be mortifying."

Hermione turned out to be completely right, as Madam Pomfrey did come to check on her soon, but Draco was right in his assumption too, because she didn't see him hiding under the blanket.

He slept through the night with Hermione in his arms, but despite having her near, Draco had horrible nightmares in which he lost her forever.

* * *

The Observer was not pleased. The Informer had just told him that Draco Malfoy had spent the night with Hermione in the Hospital wing. So either Hermione hadn't really gotten the message, or it was time to focus his attention on her fiancé – the ring that she kept on her finger still made it clear they hadn't broken up… yet.

* * *

During the past two weeks the school had been searched again and again, and yet Hermione's attacker was nowhere to be found – which was disturbing because it meant that he had slipped through their fingers and it was possible for him to enter the school again.

But Hermione didn't see what more could be done other than what already had been done – the Aurors had encased Hogwarts in a thick layer of protective spells, which was supposed to ensure that no unauthorized person could enter.

Staff and students alike were questioned by the Aurors, and yet they found nothing suspicious.

Hermione defiantly continued to wear her dragon ring and to try and be with Draco as much as possible, although he wasn't very happy about it.

" _The deal was that we'd see each other more often ONLY if nothing happened at the Harvest party – and just look what happened!_ " he would always say, and Hermione knew there was no arguing with that. Those were her words, coming back to haunt her.

But she was a Gryffindor, so she didn't intend to give up so easily. True that she couldn't force Draco to meet her in the Room of Requirement, and so far he had adamantly refused to meet her there – or anywhere else for that matter. However, she could stick as close to him as possible during Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, not to mention the rest of the classes, because after much persuasion on her part, Draco had finally accepted to stay with her for Charms and Potions too. After all, Harry could stay with Ron and Blaise, Theo and Daphne didn't object either.

At the present moment, however, classes weren't what students were thinking about. It was finally time for the first Quidditch match of the year, the traditional Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, and Hermione was pretty conflicted about it.

She had to root for Gryffindor, but she wanted to support Draco as well… perhaps it would be a tied match? In any case, Hermione was in the stands with the rest of the Gryffindors, so she supposed she'd have to keep her support for Draco a secret, otherwise her peers might lynch her.

Hermione was sitting with Neville and Seamus when the Parvati twins came to join them.

"How are you feeling, Parvati?" Seamus asked as the sisters took their seats.

"Better today, but I wonder how long that will last."

"What's wrong, Parvati?" Hermione asked, worried. She had seen the Indian girl grimace more lately, but Hermione thought it was just because she missed her friend, the late Lavender Brown.

"I've been having headaches for the past month or so", Parvati answered with a frown.

"Dean told me", Seamus added, "although he was joking that what with Parvati's headaches, his falling off the broom and the attack on you, Hermione, soon no Gryffindor will be in one piece."

"We better hope that Dean is feeling OK now", Neville commented, "we're going to need all the members of the team in top shape if we're to beat Slytherin. Their team looks better than I've ever seen them!"

As the two Quidditch teams headed towards the center of the pitch, Hermione had to admit Neville was right. Draco, of course, looked amazingly fit and ready to catch the golden snitch. Blaise and his fellow chasers, Christian Vaisey (a fifth year), and Frank Urquhart (a sixth year) looked spry and determined to do a good job and win, and the keeper, a fifth year names Cameron Mallory, looked lithe and able to parry any quaffle coming his way. The Beaters, Hecate and another girl whom Hermione remembered was named Rachel Douglas, a fifth year, were as fit as any girl could ever hope to be, although the way they giggled together proved that, like Draco had told her, their heads weren't completely in the game and their lack of focus should work in Gryffindor's favour.

"I'm surprised Urquhart chose girls for beaters, but that only gives Gryffindor more chances for a win", Seamus commented in an excited voice.

"Draco explained that", Hermione replied. "He said the captain reasoned that the bludgers are violent enough on their own, so that it's not necessary for the beaters to be excessively strong to send them in the right direction, but it is needed for the beaters to be agile, which they both are."

"They giggle too much", Parvati noticed too. "They should be more focused before the game – and especially during the game."

"Better for us if they don't focus", said Seamus. "You're not hoping for a Slytherin win, are you, Hermione?" he asked, suspicion in his voice.

"Of course not, Seamus", she answered calmly. "I am sure Draco and the Slytherins will do a good job, but we've got Harry with his Firebolt, also Ginny, Ron, not to mention Dean and Demelza… Coote and Peaks have gotten better too, so there's no way Gryffindor will lose."

She managed to explain why she thought Gryffindor would win without explicitly saying she wasn't secretly harboring the hope for at least a tie.

"Welcome back, everyone, to the first Quidditch match post war" a dreamy voice announced, and Hermione groaned. She looked at the commentator's podium and sure enough, Luna Lovegood was there, apparently arguing with the Headmistress about keeping her lion hat on.

That's why Luna wasn't in the stands with Neville and them – she was, once more, the Quidditch commentator, which would ensure a very… unique view of the match.

"I'm so proud of her", Neville said, adoringly and Hermione shook her head at how in love – and therefore blind – he was.

"Neville, why didn't you go there, with her, to comment the match together?" she asked.

"Oh, I prefer to just enjoy the game", he said.

"And they're off", Luna said, her lion hat safely out of sight, in one of Professor's McGonagall's hands. Apparently the Headmistress thought wearing it would make Luna look partial to Gryffindor, which of course she was, with or without the hat.

"The Gryffindors have the quaffle and, oh no, Ginny almost scored before she was blocked by the Slytherin keeper Chameleon Mallow."

"It's _Cameron Mallory_ , Miss Lovegood", Professor McGonagall said exasperatedly, to the great mirth of everyone in the stands, except for the Slytherins.

Hermione still thought this was an improvement for Luna, she managed to actually describe what was going on in the game rather than fly off at a tangent, as was her habit.

"Dean almost got Draco knocked off his broom when he flied too close to him and at the same time tried to avoid a bludger that Hestia Lucifer sent his way", Luna continued and Hermione laughed hard – she thought the surname fit the Slytherin beater pretty well. Draco hadn't been in real danger though, but apparently Luna was worried about him anyway.

"It's Dean _Thomas_ , Draco _Malfoy_ and _Hecate Mulciber_ , Miss Lovegood!" the Headmistress completed and corrected, evidently distressed by Luna's commentating skills – or lack, thereof. "And Gryffindor scored through Demelza Robins, it's 10 – 0", she added into Luna's megaphone, to the cheers of the crowd.

But Luna wasn't done.

"So Dean Thomas almost knocks Draco Malfoy off his broom - perhaps he thinks of himself as a human bludger and figures that if he takes out the Slytherin seeker, the match is as good as Gryffindor's? Or perhaps he's still holding a grudge for that time when we were imprisoned in his family manor's dungeons?"

"Miss Lovegood, kindly refrain from adding any unnecessary remarks – and Mr. Thomas did not attack Mr. Malfoy on purpose, he was, like you yourself observed earlier, avoiding a bludger from Miss Mulciber."

Hermione was amused that Luna, who usually commented in favor of Gryffindor, was now criticizing Dean in Draco's favor – that was a good sign, though she agreed with the Headmistress, despite Dean's not so friendly sentiments towards the Malfoys, he hadn't tried to get Draco off his broom on purpose. Perhaps Luna had finally read Professor Mopsus' prediction again and noticed the part about Draco and Hermione having to defeat the new Dark Lord and realized they might be targets, therefore seeing attacks everywhere, even on the Quidditch pitch.

The game continued, with Professor McGonagall constantly correcting Luna's mistaken names, and pointing out the updated score.

At one point Hecate sent a bludger towards Ginny, who had scored several times already and was about to do it again, but when the Gryffindor expertly dodged, the bludger almost hit into the Gryffindor stands behind her, and Hermione, Neville, Parvati and the rest only barely had time to duck their heads to avoid impact.

"That pretty Slytherin beater whose name I still can't remember nearly decimated the Gryffindors, not to mention my good friend Padma, but she's doing pretty well for a female Beater", Luna commented and Professor McGonagall was too worried about her students to admonish her that time.

No one was hurt though and the game carried on for quite a long time because the snitch was nowhere in sight, despite Harry and Draco's best efforts, as they restlessly circled the pitch, looking for the tiny winged ball.

During the game, there were several more incidents with the bludgers, and at some point Hermione started thinking that perhaps someone had tampered with them, seeing as that had happened before, and her attacker had proved he lacked originality by copying the blood written messages left by Ginny when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Still, seeing as people didn't get hurt, she set the thought aside and continued watching the game.

Ron was pretty good at blocking the incoming Quaffle, but the Slytherin Chasers were very skilled and they managed to score enough times, Blaise himself earning his team 50 points. The score was 140 to 120 for Gryffindor when the golden snitch finally appeared and both Draco and Harry saw it immediately and they raced each other for it. Before long it was obvious that Harry's Firebolt was the better broom, as Draco's Nimbus 2001 started falling behind despite his best efforts to stay in the race.

When Harry finally caught the snitch, Hermione cheered with the rest of her House, but she felt sorry for Draco and the Slytherins, who had put up a good fight.

She knew full well that Draco could afford to buy a Firebolt, but his Nimbus 2001 was a gift from his father and therefore had sentimental value, which was why he didn't want to let go of it.

As she exited from the stands she wished she could go to Draco and make sure he knew his efforts had been noticed even if he couldn't catch the snitch before Harry after all. However, that would only give their enemy a reason to strike at them. So she only made sure to catch his eye and send a loving glance his way, and then left with the rest of the Gryffindors.

* * *

Draco was disappointed. Despite his boasting to Hermione and Ginny and Potter, he knew it'd be hard for Slytherin to beat Gryffindor, because Potter's team worked better together (as they had flown together in previous years as well, while the Slytherin team had only been formed with its present members that year) and because Potter had a Firebolt.

As he went down the stairs towards the dungeons, Draco wondered whether it would be disloyal to his father to keep the Nimbus 2001 for friendly matches, once he graduated, and buy a Firebolt to use for the rest of the Quidditch season at Hogwarts…

A whispered ' _pssst_ ' interrupted his thoughts and when he looked to where the voice was coming from, he saw none other than Moaning Myrtle.

"Myrtle… where have you been and what have you been doing?" Draco asked, his voice a bit harsher than he intended, "I was waiting for you WEEKS ago".

The ghost moaned woefully at his reproach.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but you'll be pleased to know I found out very interesting information – it just took me a long time to do so because no one was willing to reveal who it was that heard something. I even talked to the Bloody Baron, and he's so scary", she wailed.

Draco thought to himself that Myrtle really had no reason to be scared of the Baron, as she was already dead, so the Slytherin House ghost couldn't harm her – but best not to mention that to her, or she'd probably take offence.

"OK, ok, don't cry!" he said, hoping she'd calm down and lower her voice. "So what did you find out?

"Well, the one who actually knows something about that message written in blood is Peeves."

Draco groaned - why did it have to be the mischievous poltergeist of all the ghosts in the castle?!

"He kept on being mean to me and he avoided answering my question, but in the end I think he couldn't handle me following him around – it seems like my presence took the fun out of his pranks, or so he claims", the ghost continued in a tragic voice that Draco was sure was completely exaggerated.

He had to agree with Peeves on this one, having Moaning Myrtle haunting him couldn't have been pleasant or fun.

"So what did he finally tell you?" Draco asked.

"That the day when the message was written, someone broke into Hagrid's fox pen. None of the foxes were killed, but one was very weak, and although it had no visible wounds, it had a scar that indicated that a wound was healed", the ghost said, and Draco was surprised by the information.

Their enemy didn't sound like the type of person who'd extract blood from a fox and then not only let the animal live, but heal it too – not when he'd pushed Hermione down the stairs, which could have easily proved fatal.

"How did Peeves know about this? He doesn't haunt the castle grounds, as far as I know", Draco asked.

"He found out from the Highwayman Ghost", Myrtle answered and Draco remembered seeing that particular ghost in his third year, in the Great Hall, where it made an entrance through one of the windows, sending ghostly debris all over.

"He was the one who told Peeves that he saw a Gryffindor girl hanging about Hagrid's hut that day", the ghost continued, and Draco was sure they were finally on to something.

A Gryffindor girl was the most obvious suspect, because only one of them could have entered the dormitory, but who was it?

"Did the Highwayman ghost know who that Gryffindor girl was?" he asked, holding his breath in anticipation.

"Sorry, Draco, but no. Apparently she had her hood over her head and the Highwayman didn't really give her a second thought – to him, anyone who looks sneaky is doing a good job and he doesn't interfere. He was more interested in making sure his horse had enough exercise so he passed her by in a gallop."

"So how could he tell it was a girl and that she was a Gryffindor if he was in such a hurry?" Draco asked, wanting to make sure he got all the details from Myrtle – he'd rather not have anything to do with Peeves, although if it did come to that, he supposed he could warn the poltergeist that he'd set the Slytherin house ghost on him. The Bloody Baron was the only one Peeves feared.

"Despite being small, the Gryffindor crest in red and gold was visible on her robes, and the Highwayman was sure it was a girl because of her built – too slim for a boy – and because of the way she walked, too graceful for a boy."

Draco had to wonder about that – Potter, for instance, always looked like he was underfed or underdeveloped or both, although he didn't have a particularly graceful walk.

"Anything else?" he added, hopefully, but Myrtle was sadly shaking her head.

"Thanks though – see if you can find out something about the attack on Halloween."

"The attack on Hermione Granger, your fiancée?" the ghost asked and her voice had taken on a nasty tone. "Yes, I heard about that – but I'll try not to hold the engagement against you… after all, one can't marry ghosts", she said wistfully, and Draco hoped she'd just answer his question without further off topic comments.

"I'll see what I can find out about the attack, but we were already questioned, all of us, by the Headmistress and Mr. Filch and Professor Williamson and no one knows anything – or no one is saying anything… perhaps Peeves refused to speak about it, like he did for so long with me."

"You think you can persuade him otherwise?"

"Not persuade, but I can certainly haunt him until he concedes - he definitely deserves it after teasing me for decades!" Myrtle said and, after giving him a ghost kiss on the cheek that froze half his face, she flew away up the stairs, probably in search for Peeves.

Now that Myrtle was gone, Draco continued his descent to the dungeons, and as he walked towards his Common Room, he thought at how frustrating, not to mention dangerous, it was to have an enemy so close by and to not be able to identify him, which meant that he had to try to keep his distance from Hermione.

He hadn't managed to convince her to temporarily give up on wearing the dragon ring with whom he had asked her to marry him, and although it was extremely unwise for Hermione to keep on wearing it, Draco had to admit that for him seeing it on her finger was a symbol of hope – hope that one day they'll be able to be together without fear of retribution from some unknown entity.

As he entered the Common Room, Blaise and Hecate's laughter welcomed him, and it made his already sour mood even sourer.

"What are the two of you so happy about? We lost, in case you haven't noticed!"

"Oh, lighten up, Draco," Hecate said in a sing-song voice, "we did our best – that's any of us can hope to say."

"Exactly", Blaise added, "while it would have been nice to win, at least it was a good match – and you know full well you should get yourself a Firebolt and end our misery. In fact, I might gift you one for Christmas, seeing as you're probably not getting one yourself out of loyalty for your father."

"Whatever".

Draco didn't have the disposition for such things – not for Hecate's 'we did our best' attitude, and not for Blaise's subtle reproaches either.

He headed further in, where Theo and Daphne were seated at a table, apparently studying together.

"I'm sorry we lost, Draco", Daphne said, "but I'm sure we'll win the next match against Ravenclaw".

"I would put money on that too", Theo added, "especially as the team has plenty of time to practice new strategies – the next match isn't until the end of January."

Draco still didn't feel like talking about Quidditch, so he steered the conversation to safer subjects.

"What are you two studying?" he asked.

"What _aren't_ we studying is the right question", Theo replied with a groan.

"He's not very happy because I forced his to review with me everything we've studied for the past six weeks."

Daphne was obviously half teasing, half flirting with Theo, and Draco wondered when had _that_ happened. On the other hand, not only was he happy for his friends, but he knew the Ministry would approve as well - the second wizarding world had made many victims and it was the desire of the Ministry for witches and wizards to marry and have as many children as possible, to replenish the numbers.

"I think you could both use a break, Daphne", Hecate said, interrupting with grace, "especially as I think your talents would be better used if you came with me and Rachel and Astoria to talk about costumes and masks for the Halloween masquerade party. We have only two weeks left and we're no closer to deciding than we were when Professor Slughorn announced it at his last party."

Daphne agreed, and the two of them headed towards the girls' dormitory, while Blaise joined him and Theo at the table, sliding gracefully into a chair.

"I know Hecate can be a bit insensitive", Blaise said, and Draco really appreciated his subtle apology for his indelicate girlfriend. It seemed that for Hecate, the night of Slughorn's party was memorable just for the party, not for the fact that Hermione had been attacked and could have died, but for Draco, that was foremost in his thoughts.

"None of us are perfect", Draco accepted the apology in an equally subtle way. "Besides, I'm glad the girls have left, as I want to share something with you."

Draco knew he couldn't completely trust Hecate, but he trusted Theo and Blaise, so he wanted to tell them what he found out from Moaning Myrtle, because they could help him keep an eye on the Gryffindor girls and perhaps that way they could find out who had written that offensive message.

He told them the story, and both his friends listened carefully, without interrupting. Once he was done, there was silence for a few moments, before Blaise spoke.

"Well, I, for one, am relieved to know it was a Gryffindor after all, not a Slytherin – don't get me wrong, I like making trouble for them, but our reputation is bad as it is, we don't need more negative advertising."

"A Gryffindor girl would have been able to enter the dormitory unchallenged, so it all seems logical, although a tad too simple, if you ask me", Theo pointed out.

"I could really use your help keeping an eye on all the Gryffindor girls", Draco said, and his friends didn't disappoint.

"Of course, Draco".

Blaise was the first to agree to his request.

"In a way I'm sorry I'm with Hecate, as now all this girl watching can't turn into a good one night stand, or perhaps several – but then again, and I hope I don't lose cool points with you for this, I surprised myself by the fact that I seem to enjoy a long term relationship more than changing pretty girls like socks."

"I'll keep an eye on the girls too, Draco, but, as you might have guessed, I think Daphne and I are growing closer, so I won't be looking for partners either – just suspicious behavior".

"Perfect, friends", Draco approved, "in fact I'm glad you won't be considering them for girlfriends or one night stands or whatever, otherwise you might get distracted and that would defeat the purpose."

"And thank you so much for doing this", he added, although his friends were quick to dismiss his thanks – between friends, no such politeness was necessary.

Draco made sure Theo and Blaise were to keep these news to themselves, as well as their mission, and then he headed towards the dormitory, hoping to sleep off all the worry he had for Hermione and himself, not to mention the disappointment of not catching the snitch before Potter after all.


	6. The unmasking and the masquerade

**A/N:** Took me a while to write this chapter - probably the longest one of the story. Sorry for that, but I really wanted to write proper descriptions for the ballroom and the costumes and try to explain who everyone came dressed as.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 6 The unmasking and the masquerade**

Hermione was surprised the next morning at breakfast, when one of the school owls brought her a message from Draco, who was asking to see her in the library as soon as she was done with her meal.

Hermione had a free period first thing in the morning as it was, so it was perfect timing – she was just surprised that it was on Draco's initiative that they'd finally see each other alone after such a long break. She looked at him and of course he was watching her. Hermione nodded her assent, and then finished eating quickly, telling Ron and Harry that she'll be in the library, studying for the N.E.W.T.s until the next class. Both of them nodded, but their attention was clearly still on their food and on talk about Quidditch and how to spend their free time.

Draco had already left the Great Hall, so she hurried to the library and went to their table – hidden in a spot in the back of the library, between big bookshelves that contained books only Hermione would probably ever bother to read.

Hermione thought that it was great that she had done a lot of reading and studying magic while looking for a way to turn Draco back into a human at Chateau Malfoy, otherwise she really would need to study much more for the upcoming exams, and that would take focus that at the present she didn't have, what with being threatened by an enemy unknown.

"I'm glad you could come", Draco said, taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze that sent warmth throughout Hermione's entire body.

"I'm very glad you asked me too, though I'm also very surprised – I thought you were adamant against us seeing each other alone", she asked as she squeezed his hand right back.

"My mind's made up on that account, but this is an exception, because I have something to tell you which isn't for others to hear", he whispered.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, lowering her tone to match his.

"Moaning Myrtle finally came to find me and she had important information to share."

Hermione drew a sharp breath, her heart beating faster on hearing Draco's words. Had Myrtle managed to find out who their enemy was, when everyone else had failed to do so?

But when Draco told her about the Gryffindor girl that the Highwayman ghost saw lurking around Hagrid's fox pen, she was somewhat disappointed.

"We can't be hasty to draw conclusions. Remember what I told you about that time when Harry and Ron impersonated Goyle and Crabbe – they took their robes and all, so we can't be sure it really was a Gryffindor…" she argued.

"But no one complained about a missing robe, did they?" Draco asked. "In any case, I've asked Blaise and Theo to keep an eye on all Gryffindor girls, see whether they can find anyone suspicious."

"And you think it wise to involve them?" Hermione asked carefully.

"I know you have no reasons to trust two Slytherins you're not very familiar with, but I trust them."

He sounded slightly defensive, and Hermione didn't want him to be on his guard around her, nor did she want him to think she didn't trust him or his friends.

"Then that's good enough for me", she said with a smile. "But I think it's important we talk to the Headmistress and Professor Williamson about this, too."

"Why was I sure you were going to say that?" Draco laughed, but didn't refuse. "I have to get to Transfiguration now, so I'll tell McGonagall… and you have DADA after this break, right? So you can tell Professor Williamson."

"Perfect! Get to class now, or you'll lose points for Slytherin, and you don't want that - Gryffindor is already way ahead after that Quidditch win", Hermione teased.

"Rub it in, why don't you? The difference in points is not _that_ big, so don't be too smug, we still have a long way to go until the year is over", Draco replied crossly, but he gave her a thorough kiss and a wink before he left, so that she knew he wasn't really upset.

Sighing at having to part with Draco so quickly, Hermione walked over to the bookshelves that contained most of the N.E.W.T. materials, and after placing several books on the table, she sat down and started reading.

It wasn't long before Harry, Ron, Neville, Parvati, Dean and Seamus joined her.

"Do you really need to do more N.E.W.T. studying, Hermione?" Ron complained. "You're going to get 'Outstanding' at all of them anyway."

"If only it were that easy, Ron", Hermione replied with a smile. "What are you guys up to? Surely not studying!" she asked and they all laughed at the doubt in her voice.

"Heavens, no", Parvati answered. "Though we probably should."

"What we actually wanted was to talk possible suspects", Seamus replied.

"You mean my attacker?" Hermione asked and she looked at Parvati speculatively. She was a Gryffindor girl, so it would be better not to share with her what Draco had just told her - not that she really suspected Parvati, but one could never be too careful.

"Not necessarily", Harry added. "We were talking at breakfast – it's impossible for whoever it is that's acting against you here, at Hogwarts, to be acting alone. It's got to be someone on the outside too."

"And we were going through Death Eaters names", Dean supplied helpfully.

"Not to mention we got to thinking that it might not be just Death Eaters, but Snatchers too", Ron said.

That was a very interesting train of thought – Hermione realized she and Draco had limited themselves to Death Eaters, which was a mistake. Just as Ron pointed out – with incredible insight for him – there were others who might be in on the plot. Draco had said as much, that Voldemort had a lot of supporters, not just Death Eaters, but still, there was a reason why they dismissed most of those persons.

"You're right about that", she said, "but you know about Professor Mopsus' prediction – it says that this Dark Lord has 'peers' – and would you see a Snatcher as the new Dark Lord?"

That seemed to give them pause.

"No, definitely not", Harry finally said, "but it's not completely out of the realm of possibility for Snatchers and other assorted people to be helping the Death Eaters, right?"

"And, I, for one", Neville said, "don't remember Scabior's body ever being recovered… so either he was one of the unidentified bodies or… he survived…"

Hermione shuddered – she didn't welcome the memory of Scabior, the one who had been leading the group of Snatchers who caught her, Harry and Ron and took them to Malfoy Manor where she had suffered the worst physical pain of her life.

"I myself just recently survived a fall by using 'Arresto momentum'", Hermione said contemplatively, "so I suppose it's possible Scabior and others who were on that bridge survived… and even if they're not the masterminds of this plot, they could be in on it. It's worth investigating", she concluded.

"What is it with all the _talking_?" the sharp voice of Madam Pince suddenly interrupted their conversation, although none of them had seen or heard her approach, as immersed as they were in their speculations. "This is a library! If you're not here to quietly read, then go elsewhere, or I'll be deducting points from Gryffindor – five points apiece!" she added, which effectively shut them up.

Hermione stayed in the library to read, while her friends preferred to go out to the Black Lake, to find a spot where they could talk freely and come up with lists of suspects.

When it was time for DADA, Hermione was reunited with them but just as Ron was about to show her the list of names they compiled, Professor Williamson entered the class, his lively steps making his long pony tail to swing at his back.

"Settle down, everyone", he asked calmly and there was instant silence in the room. Just like Professor McGonagall, the DADA professor knew how to get the class' attention.

"You won't be needing your wands today because I want us to have a different kind of practical lesson."

The shift in the atmosphere was almost palpable – everyone was curious as to what kind of DADA practical lesson would need no wand.

"Now, don't get too excited – I'm afraid it's something you've experienced before. I want you to try to fight off the Imperius curse", Professor Williamson added. "The previous time you attempted it was during your fourth year, and it was under the supervision of a Death Eater, Bartemius Crouch Jr., which I consider wasn't proper guidance."

"But, sir", Harry said, his hand raised, "despite him being a Death Eater, in this case he taught us properly".

"Yes, I heard you were particularly adept at resisting the Imperius curse, Mr. Potter, but I want all of you to experience what it's like and to try and develop at least some resistance to it."

"Is it because you suspect that someone at Hogwarts might be under the Imperius curse and therefore that's why I was attacked inside the castle?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, very good, Miss Granger. It is entirely possible that you were attacked by someone who was imperiused, not to mention that the message on your dormitory wall might have been written by a victim of this curse - therefore I want you to be prepared not just to fight off this curse, but also to recognize the signs in someone who's been taken under the Imperius curse", the DADA professor said.

"Madam Pomfrey reported to me that ever since the year started, a lot of students came to her, complaining of headaches, or dizziness, confusion… these are all signs of someone who's been placed under the Imperious curse", he added, as everyone listened avidly.

Hermione realized that he was right, and this opened a new area of possibilities regarding what she wanted to tell the professor… perhaps a Gryffindor girl had been imperiused? The probability was high, Draco has suspected as much before, though directing this suspicion at Ginny was probably wrong.

"Form a line and you'll all take turns in resisting my Imperius curse – and don't worry, I won't make you do anything _too_ embarrassing", Professor Williamson said with a grin.

Seamus went first, but he only partially managed to stop himself from skipping around the class and his feet continued twitching for a while even after he was seated. Neville was next and he managed to stop dancing pretty fast – although he argued he would have done it sooner if he didn't like dancing so much. Justin completely failed to stop himself from untying his Hufflepuff tie and spinning it over and over on his finger, and Hannah took forever to stop herself from juggling her books – all of which fell to the floor with loud thuds. Ron had his face half covered with ink before he managed to put his quill down and quickly wipe his face with a cleaning spell.

But it was when Parvati took her turn that things became really interesting. Professor Williamson was making her braid her hair, when she suddenly started crying and moaning.

The professor immediately released her from the influence of the curse.

"Miss Patil, what's wrong?" he asked, as he assisted her back to her chair where she promptly sat down, still crying.

"I remembered", she said, sniffling. "I remember everything now."

Hermione gasped as she realized what was happening – Parvati must have been the one who had written the message in blood, only she had done it under the influence of the Imperius Cruse.

"Remember what?" Professor Williamson asked gently, although the calculated glint in his eyes told Hermione he had probably figured it out, just like her.

"I'm the one who wrote that message in blood", Parvati said, still crying. She turned to Hermione. "I'm so sorry, Hermione, I swear I didn't mean to, and I don't believe a word I wrote, I had no control over it. It's just that I've been so miserable since Lavender died and although I tried to move on and live my life as well as I can, being here is a constant reminder of her and so when I was placed under the Imperius curse, I didn't even try fighting back, I welcomed the feeling of having no more worries and pain, just that vague happiness and numb state…"

"It's OK, Parvati, I know you didn't mean to", Hermione said understandingly. The one at fault was the person who had ordered her to do such a thing.

"And I hurt that poor fox", Parvati said, and her sobs got louder.

"The fox is OK, Miss Patil, and for now so is Miss Granger – but in order to make sure everyone remains safe and sound, it's very important to know who cursed you. Do you remember?"

The room was as still as a tomb as they waited for Parvati to speak. She finally stopped crying and wiped the tears from her cheeks before answering, in a barely audible voice.

"It was Hecate Mulciber."

It seemed that everyone was straining to hear, as a collective shocked gasp went through the class when the truth was finally revealed.

Hermione couldn't say she was very surprised.

"That rotten Slytherin", Ron exclaimed loudly, though Harry placed a hand on his arm and shook his head – Hermione agreed, it wasn't the moment to create more animosity between Gryffindor and Slytherin, especially when they didn't know all the facts yet.

"Miss Patil, Miss Granger, you will please come with me, while the rest of you be so kind as to turn your books to page 287 and read more about the Imperius curse. I'm sorry – there was supposed to be no theory this class, but alas, I couldn't have predicted something like this would come up."

There was a general protest at the professor's words, as everyone wanted to find out more about what would happen to Hecate, but Professor Williamson flicked his wand and opened all the books to page 287 and gave the students a stern look that discouraged any other attempts to not do what he asked of them.

Hermione said a quick "we'll talk later" to Harry and Ron, and then together with Parvati followed Professor Williamson out the door.

"We'll make a detour and stop by Professor Flitwick's class to pick up Miss Mulciber and then we'll go to the Headmistress' office", he told them.

"Professor, would it be possible to take Draco as well? After all, the message that Hecate made Parvati write referred to him as well", she argued.

"Very well, then we'll stop by Greenhouse Seven to take Mr. Malfoy with us as well", he answered, much to Hermione's relief.

Hecate seemed very nervous when she was extracted from class, and Hermione was convinced the girl had figured out what this was about – you'd have to be really daft not to, what with her and Parvati being there. She admired the Slytherin for keeping her worries to herself, as the sixth year didn't utter one word while they walked to the greenhouse.

Hermione wondered what Hecate's motivation was. At first, she thought that this revelation only confirmed her suspicion that Hecate was into Draco, and therefore she tried to make Hermione give him up through the blood written message.

But then she remembered what her attacker said right before shoving her down the grand staircase. He said that she'd been warned and should have listened – clearly in reference to the message… so Hecate was working with whoever her attacker was, and not only that, but Hecate must know his identity!

The thought made Hermione's heart light – they'd finally be able to find out who it was, and then she and Draco could be together again.

* * *

Draco wasn't very happy at the moment – fertilizing Sopophorus plants with Mooncalf dung wasn't his idea of a fun way to spend his time, but it was the curriculum so he had little choice in the matter.

However, the class was interrupted when Professor Williamson opened the greenhouse door, and Draco could see Hermione behind him and there seemed to be someone else with them, though he couldn't see who, as the greenhouse plants were obscuring his view.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, Professor Sprout. Could I borrow Mr. Malfoy for bit?"

"Certainly. I dare say he will thank you for getting him away from the dung, although I'll make sure he makes up for his absence by continuing the fertilization next class", the plump witch said happily.

Draco groaned, but any chance to be rid of dung for the moment, not to mention to be with Hermione, was something he welcomed.

However, his disposition turned dark when he saw who else was there – Parvati and Hecate. He could guess why Parvati was there, she was obviously the author of the message in blood, and that could only mean that Hecate had made her do it somehow.

Before he could take his reasoning further to divine why Hecate would have done something like that, Professor Williamson spoke to him.

"We've come upon very important information during my class, Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Granger insisted we take you along to see the Headmistress so that we can discuss the situation."

"Thank you, sir", he said but refrained from speaking on the way to McGonagall's office, because the situation was explosive – there was Hermione, who thankfully looked relieved -, but there was Hecate who despite the brave face she was trying to put on, was clearly nervous and scared, and then there was Parvati Patil, who was on the verge of tears, sniffling silently in a handkerchief. Draco wouldn't have known what to say if his life depended on it.

When they entered the Headmistress' office, the old witch arched an eyebrow at seeing such unlikely people together.

"What is it, Walter?"

Professor Williamson told the story of how Parvati remembered being imperiused by Hecate, which shocked McGonagall considerably.

"Miss Mulciber, explain yourself. How dare you use one of the Unforgivable curses on a fellow student?"

"I'm sorry, Headmistress, I really am, but I didn't know what else to do!"

"What do you mean, girl?" McGonagall asked, her nostrils flaring, and Draco thought that at the moment she resembled a dragon – all that was missing was for flames to come out of her mouth.

"I lied to you before, about not being in contact with my father since after the Battle of Hogwarts", she said. "Not long after the battle, he and his… friends… gathered at our place before they moved on to somewhere else, and it was then that I found out what they had planned."

"And what was that, exactly?" Williamson asked.

"They said something about a prediction that could mess up their return to power, and how the only ones who could interfere with their plans were Draco and Hermione. They also talked about how they'd have to make it so that no one could ruin their plans, so they intended to make sure that Draco and Hermione wouldn't be together – or, better still, as they expressed it, to ensure one of them or both, were 'dealt' with permanently."

"Let me stop you for a moment, Miss Mulciber", Williamson said. "I want to confirm who these friends of your father's were."

"Theo's father, Rosier, Selwyn, Rowle, Yaxley and Avery", Hecate said as McGonagall wrote all the names down.

"Go on", the Headmistress said.

"They were talking about killing Draco, and I had a severe crush on him and just couldn't let that happen – so I volunteered to try to make sure he and Hermione wouldn't be together, as I wanted him for myself anyway. They agreed, seeing as having someone inside Hogwarts was useful for them. However, they said they have their own ways of dealing with Draco and Hermione so I should wait for instructions from someone – they wouldn't tell me who."

"In any case, that was the last time I heard from my father directly – and once I got to Hogwarts, rumors were plenty about Draco being cursed by someone and Hermione helping him break the curse and how they were _engaged_. As you can imagine, I was appalled…"

"Because you don't think Miss Granger is good enough for Mr. Malfoy?!" McGonagall asked, and her voice was dripping with disapproval.

"That too", Hecate confessed, "but mostly because I knew that if my father and his friends found out about it, they might do something drastic. So you see, I had to act and try to break Draco apart from her, otherwise he was in danger!" Hecate said, her voice rising with each word until she was almost shouting.

"So you placed Miss Patil here under the Imperius curse?"

"Yes. I ordered her to get some fox blood and write that message when everyone from Gryffindor was at the Quidditch try-outs."

"And yet you made her heal the fox?" Williamson asked.

"Of course. I didn't want to hurt it in the first place, but I remembered how terrified everyone was by those messages from when the Chamber of Secrets was opened, and I thought this would be the best way to try to make Hermione give Draco up."

Hermione scoffed but didn't say anything. Draco was barely hanging on to his tongue too, there was a number of things he would have liked to say to Hecate. However, it was clear she wasn't the real enemy – if anything she appeared to have tried to avoid something graver from happening.

And it looked like McGonagall and Williamson had come to the same conclusion, as they exchanged a look.

"Miss Mulciber, would you be willing to drink Veritaserum so that we can be sure you're telling the truth?"

"Of course", she said passionately, "but believe me, I am telling you the truth and I'll answer any other question you want to ask me."

"Let's start with this, then", the Headmistress said. "Did anyone contact you since you came to Hogwarts?"

"Yes – first, I received a letter from my father. It was written in a code known only to us, which is why no one thought it was suspicious – at first sight it looks like a letter from a distant relative asking about my well-being but in fact it was my father telling me to expect to be contacted by someone called The Observer."

"The Observer?" Williamson asked. "Just that, you have no idea who that person really is?"

"None."

"And did this Observer contact you?"

"He did, right after I made Parvati write that message. He used the same code as my father, and signed the letter 'O'. He told me that I shouldn't act again unless it's with his say-so."

"And you know for a fact it's a 'he'?" the Headmistress wanted to know.

"No, actually, it's just that from the way that he writes, both his handwriting and the way he expresses his ideas, makes me think it's a man."

"And did he contact you again after that?" McGonagall asked, as she wrote down everything else Hecate had said so far.

"No. But perhaps this is important – he told me he's taking orders from someone too, someone he referred to as the Dark Lord…"

"He didn't give you any clues as to who this Dark Lord might be?" Williamson probed further.

"I'm afraid not."

"Miss Mulciber, I'm sure you couldn't have reached N.E.W.T. level DADA without knowing that the Imperius curse is unforgivable and the sentence for using it is a very long stay in Azkaban prison." Williamson wasn't mincing words.

"But I couldn't think of anything else to do", Hecate whined and this time her composure broke completely and she started crying.

"It's far too late to cry now", the Headmistress said, her voice as unforgiving as Williamson's. "Still, there are mitigating circumstances, and you gave us some useful information, therefore I will contact the Minister and you will go to trial so that your fate will be decided. I, for one, will plead for a less severe punishment than Azkaban prison, because I really think you were trying to avoid worse things from happening. However, your wand will be checked periodically, so that we can see what spells you've been doing. And you can be sure that at the Ministry hearing, you'll be under the influence of Veritaserum so if you lied to us at all, it'll be found out."

"I didn't!" Hecate said vehemently.

"I, for one, believe her", Hermione said, which surprised Draco. She suspected Hecate before, so how come she was so lenient now, when her suspicions were confirmed?

"It seems to me that she really did try to avoid Draco getting killed, though I noticed she wasn't as worried about me", Hermione added with a sigh. "If needed, I'll testify at her hearing, I don't think she deserves to go to Azkaban either. Not only was she trying to do something good, but just like Draco, she grew up in a family of Death Eaters, so it's 'normal', if you can call it that, for her to think of one of the unforgivable curses as a means to get things done."

Draco was really proud of Hermione and how forgiving she could be and felt the need to contribute.

"Though I strongly resent the vulgar word Hecate used and how much stress she's caused for both Hermione and me, I too would testify for her if it'll keep her out of Azkaban."

The Headmistress finally stopped frowning and she gave him and Hermione a small smile.

"Very generous of you both. What do _you_ say, Miss Patil? After all, you were the one who got cursed…"

"While I'm still pretty shaken up about this whole thing, I agree with Hermione and Draco. It's too much to send her to Azkaban, so I too will come to the trial to say so, if need be."

"Very well, then. However, Miss Mulciber, you will receive detention – once every week of this year, and you're henceforth banned from both being on the Quidditch team and from visits to Hogsmeade, not to mention any other events and parties. Professor Williamson will get in touch with you about the date and time of your trial, and I'll send you a note about your first detention."

Hecate nodded sadly, but Draco cursed under his breath. Just when he thought they had a chance at the Quidditch cup, McGonagall took someone off the team. Urquhart will be 'thrilled'.

"Now everyone head back to their classes", the Headmistress said, and they all exited her office, leaving her deep in conversation with the DADA professor.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Hecate turned to them.

"I'm really, really sorry!" she said, pleading with her voice and her eyes for forgiveness. "I'm sorry that I cursed you, Parvati, and made you hurt that fox and write such a message. And I'm sorry, Hermione, for calling you a mudblood. I'm not the biggest fan of muggle borns, but you're clearly an amazing witch, so you don't deserve to be called such a name."

" _No one_ deserves to be insulted like that", Hermione pointed out.

"I suppose you're right... And I'm sorry, Draco, that I tried to keep you and Hermione apart… it was either that or one of you – maybe even both, dying…"

"Yes, we got that part", Draco said, but he wasn't quite ready to forgive her yet.

"I don't know whether I should be grateful that you have a crush on me which seems to be the only thing that made you want to keep me from dying, or resent you for it", he added in his nastiest tone.

"Actually, I _had_ a crush on you, as in, past tense. I started dating Blaise in order to get close to you and that was also my motivation for joining the Quidditch team – otherwise I never would have done it, my hair takes ages to fix after flying around so much, so it's actually a relief that I'm banned from Quidditch."

Draco was about to admonish her for getting off subject and for her superficiality and selfishness, but she seemed to have realized it herself as she got back on track.

"Anyway, I discovered I like Blaise and during these past few weeks I actually fell for him, and I dread imagining how he'll react when he finds out all of this."

"And he _will_ find out, you can be sure of it", Draco warned her darkly, despite Hermione's look that told him to lay off Hecate for a bit.

"Please don't tell him just yet", Hecate begged. "I want to be the one to tell him – I'll do it before lunch, OK?"

"Fine", he finally conceded.

"I'll go now. I'm so sorry", Hecate said again and headed back to her Charms class.

"I best go back to the greenhouse as well, wouldn't want to miss all the dung", he said, trying to lighten up the mood. "You girls return to the DADA class together, OK? We don't know who this Observer fellow is, and whether he was giving orders to Hecate from outside or from inside Hogwarts – let's not forget Hermione was attacked inside the castle"

"OK. You take care, too, Draco", Hermione said, as she gave him a peck on the lips. "You're clearly a target as well and I don't like the thought of you going all the way to the greenhouse by yourself."

"We'll enchant some sickles later and use them to communicate from now on – I should have thought of that before."

"I should have, too, but we'll do it as soon as possible, OK? I'll see you later", she said and left with Parvati.

At lunch, Draco noticed the school was already abuzz with the news – Parvati was getting a lot of sympathetic looks and was being comforted by everyone around, while Hecate was given the stink eye from pretty much all of the students, with very few exceptions.

She had told Blaise everything, and as a consequence Blaise had broken up with her – she was therefore sitting far from them, with only a few friends from her year who were still on her side.

Blaise was upset and wasn't eating – nor was he speaking and Draco didn't know what he could say to him either. It was probably best to let him speak when he was ready and luckily, it didn't take that long.

"I should have seen this coming, but then again, we got along so well together", Blaise finally said.

"How could you have known?" Daphne asked. "I never really liked her much, but I was sure she was completely taken with you."

"And she is, actually", Theo corrected, "if she was being truthful when she confessed that much to Draco."

"I think she was telling the truth, Blaise", Draco told his friend. "I know it may have started as a means to get closer to me, but her relationship with you turned out to be true – she seemed genuinely distressed about how you'd react when you found out all of this."

"Look, I don't really know what to think right now. All I know it's too early for me to even consider forgiving her – plus I'm upset enough to want to let her stew for a while, it'll serve her as a reminder to never again do something so under-handed."

"She must be suffering enough as it is", Theo said. "Everyone hates her for offending Hermione and for trying to get her to leave Draco, which is quite amazing, because while before very few people seemed to be supporting their relationship, now, suddenly, everyone is upset when someone tries to end it."

Draco had seen the hypocrisy of it too, but that was just human nature, and he wasn't one to talk, as he had been a hypocrite too during his years at Hogwarts, always making life hard for Hermione and calling her by offensive names, when in fact he believed none of it.

In any case, it was obvious Blaise didn't want to talk about it anymore, so they steered the subject to other things, from who the new Beater will be, to costume possibilities for the Halloween Masquerade Ball.

As Hecate was banned from going to Slughorn's Halloween party, Daphne had finally gotten her wish to go as Blaise's partner. Theo had been OK with it – he didn't like parties, so he preferred to quietly study for his NEWTS in the meantime, knowing his girlfriend would be safe with his best friend, Blaise. And Daphne had really wanted to go because Astoria and Rachel were going as well. Apparently her younger sister had been invited by one of the sixth year Ravenclaws who was in the 'Slug Club', while Rachel had impressed Slughorn by brewing an excellent Invigoration Draught and therefore had been invited and was coming with a fellow fifth year Slytherin.

Draco couldn't care less about a stupid party at the moment, so he directed his attention to the Gryffindor table, where Parvati was apparently giving everyone details about their meeting with the Headmistress. She didn't look too comfortable, and neither did Hermione, who appeared to be trying hard to ignore it all and just eat.

He was upset that Professor Williamson didn't have the foresight not to ask Parvati about who cursed her during class – that way perhaps Hecate could have been converted into a spy for them and could maybe identify the Observer. However, now the point was moot as Hecate was clearly compromised - even if the Observer wasn't still in the school, it was obvious that he had a way of finding out what was happening at Hogwarts. It was quite likely that he was working with someone else, someone other than Hecate… but at this point that was just speculation on his part, he didn't have any proof to sustain that theory.

His and Hermione's enemies remained as shrouded in mystery as ever…

* * *

Hermione was glad that the whole Parvati – Hecate drama had died down during the past two weeks, especially as that drama was associated with her too, and she didn't want people to talk about her because of such things.

Luckily, as Halloween was drawing closer, most of the talk was focused on the Masquerade ball – for those who were going to attend – or the Halloween feast for those who weren't invited. Although Hermione was worried about the Death Eaters and what they were plotting, especially in regards to her own person and to Draco, she couldn't ignore her need for a costume to wear for the Masquerade Ball – and that need had been expertly addressed by Ginny, who came up with the idea to place an order at Gladrags Wizardwear, who could custom make their costumes and masks _and_ get them delivered right on time, on Halloween morning, by owl post.

Not just the two of them, but most of the Gryffindors (Harry and Ron included) placed orders for costumes – and included in their letters their body measurements, to make sure the costumes fit, but each kept the secret of what their costumes would be of, as per Professor Slughorn's request.

So it was no wonder that on Halloween morning at breakfast, dozens of owls carrying heavy packages filled the Great Hall. It was a sight to see, and Hermione carefully counted fourteen sickles, which was how much the costume and the mask cost (at a discount, seeing as the owners were so pleased to get such a big order from the 'heroes of the Battle of Hogwarts' that they took 50% off the list price) and placed it in the small leather pouch tied to the owl's leg.

Hermione was excited to see how it would look on her – although she hadn't told anyone, not even Draco, she chose to be Queen Isabella I of Castile for the Masquerade Ball. Hermione loved history and she was especially fond of reading about the kings and queens of Europe, and this particular female monarch was one of her role-models.

Also, as there weren't many muggle borns at Slughorn's party, Hermione didn't have to fear someone else might come in the same costume… it had been problematic to get Gladrags Wizardwear to make this particular costume for her, as she could only send still photos, unlike the photos in the wizarding world, which moved and were therefore more useful for dress making – but they had seen it as a challenge and promised she wouldn't be disappointed with the results. Hermione couldn't wait to confirm that fact - as the clothing store employees were nice enough to offer to contact one of their suppliers to make her a replica of the queen's crown as well, not to mention her other jewelry.

"Don't you dare!" Ginny's voice cut into her thoughts, and she looked up from her package to see who had been the target of her friend's shout.

It turned out Ginny was making sure Ron wasn't going to open his package in the Great Hall as was his intention before she stopped him from doing so.

"People, remember this is supposed to be a Masquerade Ball, so we're not supposed to know who is who – Professor Slughorn himself asked us not to spoil the fun", she continued and Hermione nodded her agreement.

Everyone listened to her and despite their curiosity to see their costumes, they set the packages aside.

"I'm glad we got the 50% discount because otherwise it would have been a bit of a stretch for the finances to buy the costumes and I really love the one I chose. Would you believe it that Percy magnanimously offered to contribute with some money from his Ministry salary?"

Ginny seemed delighted about that particular fact but Ron wasn't quite as happy.

"He's probably still feeling guilty for siding with the Ministry and shunning his family during hard times", he remarked peevishly, but then thought better of it. "Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad he contributed, too – otherwise I would have had to settle for a less…suited costume, and I've had my share of those what with the dress robes mum sent me for the Yule Ball."

Everyone – Hermione included, snickered when they remembered Ron's 'dashing' robes, as Padma had observed back in their fourth year.

"I'm excited about my costume as well… but do you guys think we'll have more unpleasant events at this party or will we finally be able to just enjoy it?" Neville asked.

"I hope we'll be able to relax", Ron answered, "because this time we'll have some extra protection – Professor McGonagall told the prefects that aren't invited to the party to patrol the dungeons, so that nothing happens."

"Much good that'll do", Harry told him. "Most of the prefects are in attendance – Hermione, you, Padma, Draco…"

"We still have the Hufflepuff Prefects, and I'm sure Michael will join Anthony, perhaps Terry will too", Hermione commented. She hoped there would be no further incidents at this party – otherwise they'd become dreaded events and Professor Slughorn would have to cancel them altogether.

Seamus, who was seated nearby, added to that list.

"Other members of Dumbledore's Army will surely patrol as well", Seamus said, "like me and Dean, Parvati, also Dennis Creevey, Justin and Susan."

"Padma told me Sue and Lisa are willing to patrol for a bit too - they're on a diet so they won't spend a lot of time at the Halloween feast", Ron said, and Hermione almost laughed out loud at the insider information Ron had about Ravenclaw girls and their eating habits.

"Well, we still have hours to go until the ball, so for now let's just focus on classes, and then we'll be extra careful tonight, OK?" Hermione said, and everyone agreed, though she wondered whether they'd actually be able to focus rather than think of the party.

The day flew by quickly, and although Hermione enjoyed her classes, she was relieved when they were over and she could go up to the dormitory and finally put on her costume – and she was lucky enough to be able to do that without interference as there was no one else there.

She studied herself in the floor length mirror near the window and was pleased with the result. Hermione wanted to give Draco a small hint as to who she was and therefore chose to wear the Gryffindor colors, which apparently Isabella liked herself – her dress was made of cloth of gold, and over her shoulders she had on a short cloak of crimson satin furred with fake ermine (she loved animals too much to condone natural fur). The crown was a very good replica of its original, but probably much lighter in weight, which Hermione was quite grateful for. At her neck she wore a replica of the queen's favorite ruby and pearl necklace and she opted for no other jewels, as Hermione felt over accessorized as it was.

Hermione used the hair coloring spell to turn her hair to a color that was somewhere in between strawberry-blonde and auburn – and she used another spell to make it longer, and once she placed the glittery golden colombina leaf venetian mask over the upper half of her face, the costume was complete.

She exited the dormitory just as a laughing couple was headed towards the exit of the Common Room, and from their conversation, Hermione could tell they were Harry and Ginny – despite the masks, it was really not that hard to guess considering they were the only Gryffindor couple to attend Slughorn's party, not to mention she knew their voices all too well.

"Few people could look the part of Almeric Sawbridge, Harry, and you're way too skinny and not nearly tall enough to pull it off so I can't believe you let Ron talk you into this."

Ginny was easily recognizable as Queen Maeve, a legendary witch from the Middle Ages who trained young witches and wizards in Ireland before Hogwarts came in the picture.

As for Harry, he was far from the impressive physique of the wizard who defeated the largest river troll Britain had ever seen. His costume was good enough though, what with the sword and cloak and everything.

"It's good to know you have such a good opinion of my physical appearance, Ginny" he replied sourly, "but in any case, I didn't have any other inspiration - I didn't want to choose someone from the muggle world", Harry added, and Hermione increased her pace to catch up to them - not that easy to do, even in medium heels, considering her heavy dress.

"Why not? I did and I'm sure it's going to be unique", she said, getting in front of them and allowing them to admire her costume. "And Ginny wasn't being critical of you, she was just saying you might have chosen something that fit you better… good choice, Ginny, by the way."

"The same can be said for you, though I have no idea who you're supposed to be", Ginny grinned.

"She's Isabella the Catholic", Harry said and Hermione gave him an approving nod. So he knew history - no wonder, having studied several years in a muggle school, just like she had.

"A muggle queen of Spain – one of the greatest monarchs ever, really", Hermione explained, as Ginny still looked confused.

They headed to the dungeons together and when they finally arrived to the roomier one where the party was being held, Hermione had to stop before she entered – it was so much to take in! The room had obviously been modified for the occasion, because at the moment, four large pumpkin chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling, casting an eerie orange light. There was fog floating around the floor, which Hermione knew must have been magically produced somehow, as no fog machine would work properly at Hogwarts - probably a variation of the Peruvian instant darkness powder, quite possibly a Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes product, but she'd have to verify it with Ron.

On two sides of the room there were long tables covered with food and drinks, while on the other two sides, there were long tables with chairs, and some people were already seated – eating and talking and laughing. However, most of the people were in the middle of the room, slow dancing to the beautiful instrumental music that was coming from some unidentified place.

Everyone was in costume, and Hermione spotted a couple of famous figures she recognized, like Circe, Morgan le Fey, Artemisia Lufkin and Merlin, though she was sure she'd recognize pretty much all the costumes if she took the time to do so – however, there was just one person she wanted to spot – Draco.

Security measures were in place, however, and Hermione was glad that the Ravenclaw trio - Anthony, Michael and Terry were at the entrance of the dungeon, patrolling. Terry didn't let them go in before asking them to remove their masks so he could confirm their identity and check them off the guest list.

Once that was done with, all three of them entered the room, and Ginny immediately dragged Harry to dance, so he told her an apologetic 'Bye' before he went with her, and Hermione was left alone – well, as alone as you could be among three dozen people or so. She wasn't worried, she was sure she'd spot Draco sooner or later – there was little chance she'd recognize him by his voice, as the sound of music and conversations drowned out individual voices, but Hermione was intimate enough with Draco to know his built and the way he moved, to recognize his gestures, even if she couldn't see his face.

So she continued looking, ignoring girls dressed like Cliodna, Elfrida Clagg, Dorcas Wellbeloved and other famous witches, and focusing on the boys. Hermione didn't think Draco would ever dress like Glanmore Peakes, nor was he likely to choose Falco Aesalon, Gulliver Pokeby or Felix Summerbee. Perhaps he was Grogan Stump, the most popular Minister for Magic ever? Surely not - this 'Grogan' had dark colored skin, so it must have been Blaise, which meant that Morgan le Fey, whom he was talking with, was most likely Daphne Greengrass.

There was even someone dressed as Mopsus from Ancient Greece - the ancestor of the missing Professor Mopsus, but he was clearly not Draco either, as he was stockier than her fiancé and not quite as tall as him.

It was obvious that most of the students had been inspired either by the portraits hanging on the castle walls or by the Chocolate Frog cards and Hermione was glad that she chose something different, even if most people won't be able to recognize the queen she was trying to impersonate.

Hermione continued making her way through the room, and as she passed by a 'Mirabella Plunkett', who was dancing with a 'Beaumont Marjoribanks', she recognized their voices – Luna's was as dreamy as ever, and Neville's was enthusiastic as they commented on how nice the room was decorated, what with the cobwebs that adorned the ceiling and the five arms candle holders on the tables and so on.

She should have recognized the pair – what other girl would have dressed as an eccentric witch who was famous for falling in love with a merman and transfiguring herself into a haddock, and who else would come as a pioneer of herbology?

Although she nodded to them, she wasn't sure they recognized her – and the same happened when she walked past 'Glanmore Peakes' and 'Circe', who turned out to be Ron and Padma. Hermione supposed she shouldn't have been surprised by Ron's choice – another wizard who was famous for slaying a 'monster' just like Harry's Almeric Sawbridge - Ron was obviously the one who came up with the idea for Harry's costume as well.

Hermione was starting to think she missed something, when she spotted him and she had to laugh at his choice of costume: he was supposed to be none other than Godric Gryffindor. And he was convincing too, as he had the fake Gryffindor Sword, he was dressed in red and gold and he had elongated his blond hair to match the Gryffindor House founder.

She could tell it was him because of the way he strutted towards her, determination both in his step and his silver gray eyes which for her were easily recognizable despite the white and gold Volto mask covering most of his face.

"My lady", he said gallantly, as he bowed to kiss her hand, leaving the spot tingling.

"My lord", she replied with a curtsy.

"I wondered what was taking you so long, but seeing you look so exquisite, I have my answer", he continued and Hermione blushed.

"I'm glad you recognized me so quickly. You make a wonderful Godric Gryffindor, though it's a bold choice, I'll give you that", she teased.

"I had a feeling you'd dress in your house's colors and wanted us to match", he replied as he started leading her in a waltz.

"We match anyway", she said, ignoring how cheesy it sounded, but finding herself once again in his arms, Hermione really did feel like that was where she belonged – especially when he lifted his mask enough to give her a kiss that made her head spin.

"I agree. I did have another reason to choose to dress like this - I thought that if our enemy is watching right now, he'd never think a Slytherin would dress as the original Gryffindor."

"It's my turn to agree – but why did you have to go for a full face mask? How am I supposed to kiss you now?" she complained, as Draco had his mask once more in place, and even though she couldn't see it, Hermione could feel him smirk behind said mask.

She smiled back at him and they continued dancing in the fog and the eerie light enjoying the feel of being so close after so long.

Eventually they had to take a break and as they were getting hungry, they each filled a plate with their favorite foods, then joined Hermione's friends at the table. She laughed at the boys' attempts to eat while at the same time not completely removing their masks – most of them had opted for full face Volto masks, but it was clear the girls had been wiser with their Colombina masks.

Soon they were joined by Blaise and Daphne – apparently they too could identify Draco, being close friends.

Blaise was clearly not in the mood to talk, but Daphne was jubilating.

"So, what do you all think of my costume?" she asked happily. "I stole it from my sister – she preferred to come as Sacharissa Tugwood, the one who invented beautifying potions – Hecate gave her the costume, as she wouldn't be using it anyway".

Hermione saw Draco make an angry gesture at her to shut up – Blaise had clenched his fists on hearing Hecate's name.

"It's great, Daphne, but I think all of us look great", Ginny said quickly, trying to get them over the awkward moment.

"None more resplendent than Professor Slughorn in his Bertie Bott suit – he has real Every Flavored Beans for coat buttons, I checked", Ron said, laughing.

The professor really was quite something in his costume, Hermione had to admit. Soon they were all conversing normally, except for Blaise, who was clearly not in the mood to socialize, or to party for that matter. Hermione thought he probably only came so as not to let Daphne down.

Soon enough it was clear Daphne was too excited to sit still for too long, so she asked Draco to dance with her. As Blaise was 'indisposed' and wasn't going to be Daphne's partner, and seeing as Hermione wanted to rest her feet for a bit longer (her heels weren't very high, but the shoes were new and a little uncomfortable), there was no reason for Draco to refuse, so he left with Daphne.

She enjoyed catching up with the rest of her friends in the meantime but before long Harry and Ginny got up to dance, which made Neville want to dance too, and with Luna being too busy talking to Padma to be bothered, Hermione accepted his invitation. She didn't regret it either – Neville really was a great dancer, though of course that was a detached observation on her part. Neville didn't make her feel like there was just him and her in the room, the way she felt when she was dancing with Draco.

Just then Professor Slughorn announced they would be trying an older style of dance – one which involved switching partners. In his usual genial manner, he demonstrated the dance steps for everyone to see and then encouraged them to try it.

Neville caught on much faster than her, but then Hermione didn't consider herself very adept at dancing in any case. She had just gotten the hang of it when Slughorn instructed them to change partners. Everyone complied, and Hermione found herself face to face with Gulliver Pokeby… or rather, someone who was trying to pass as the Magizoologist. She didn't know who he was, but he was probably a fifth year, because she had seen him before with Daphne's sister, Astoria – easily recognizable in her conspicuous Sacharissa costume, and he was probably her partner. He didn't say anything other than a 'Hello', as he was focused on his dancing – he wasn't as good as Neville and nowhere near Draco's level. He had very pretty aquamarine eyes though, which was all she could see of his face.

Soon it was time to switch partners again and on Slughorn's prompt, Hermione ended up dancing with one of the boys who had been inspired by Ancient Greek - someone dressed as Andros the Invincible. He didn't say anything, not even in response to her 'Hi', which she thought was either rude or shy, although it wasn't likely that he was shy given the scrutinizing look in his bluish gray eyes – and just like with her previous partner, that was all she could see of his face behind his white and silver volto mask. He had long red hair, tied behind him in a pony tail – but most likely he had changed his natural hair color and made his hair longer through spells, so that he could resemble the famous wizard who had a Patronus the size of a giant…

Hermione figured she could ignore the rudeness and the stare – and even the slightly too close way in which he held her as they danced – because a new switch would come in about a minute or so. And true enough, just as Professor Slughorn announced that they'd be changing partners again, she heard her partner whisper in her ear, in a voice she recognized instantly as that of the Death Eater who had pushed her down the grand staircase.

"The fall didn't teach you anything. Perhaps if someone else takes the next fall, you'll finally learn."

The next moment he was gone, and Hermione was paralyzed for a moment, as she understood what those words meant. Draco was in danger.

She barely noticed that it was Harry who was her partner after the switch and that he was asking her if anything was the matter, but all she could do was whisper 'Draco' before she frantically started making her way through the dancing pairs, to get to him – he was all the way across from her, at the other end of the room, and the Death Eater – most likely the Observer or someone in league with him – was heading straight towards him.

Hermione was making her way across the room much slower than the Death Eater – her dress was slowing her down, so all she could do was scream Draco's name, and hope he would hear her over the music and the humming of conversation in the room.

Draco did hear her, as he stopped dancing and started turning towards her, but at the same time the Death Eater had his wand in his hand, and was already attacking – and it was the Cruciatus curse. Hermione felt that time slowed down, as she saw the spell head towards Draco, and saw him get his wand out of his coat pocket, as he cried 'Protego'.

The curse hit the shield that protected Draco, and disappeared, but at the same time Draco was knocked off his feet and Hermione broke down – the scene was way too similar to what had happened at Chateau Malfoy, when Ron had cursed Draco when he thought Draco was attacking her, and when she thought Draco had died.

She felt her legs give way but luckily someone – Harry – was there to hold her up. People were screaming all around, and some had given chase to the Death Eater, but Hermione had no thoughts to spare for him. She could only look at Draco, as Astoria, whom he had been dancing with at the moment of the attack, was helping him get up from the floor.

He seemed OK, and Hermione felt herself let out a long breath that she didn't know she was holding.

* * *

The Observer thought that this latest try of his to ensure Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy would not be together anymore would also be his last at Hogwarts. It was becoming too risky and he didn't have authorization to use terminal force - _yet_. The next time, he'd have to make sure to act outside of Hogwarts, and to make sure he would succeed, otherwise he risked angering the Dark Lord, and that would mean an end to his private agenda.

* * *

 **A/N:** Good job Whit96 for figuring out Parvati was a victim of the Imperius curse, although as was revealed in this chapter, it was a one-time thing, rather than something continuous. And I'm sure some of you suspected Hecate, so there you have it.

Although this is a bit of a spoiler for the story, I do want to tell JaspersSweetheart87 not to worry about Hermione and Draco breaking up – I happen to be a sucker for happy endings, so despite the drama, it'll turn out OK in the end ;)

Did you like the Masquerade ball? I love costumes – especially historical ones – and masks and all that stuff :)

I hope to be able to post the next Chapter before Christmas, but it's a very busy time of the year, so no promises, I'm afraid.

Best regards to you all!


	7. The search, the date and the identity

**A/N:** It's been too long a wait for this chapter, I know, and I'm really sorry. First there were the winter celebrations, then I had a request for a story and then I entered a story contest, so I had a lot of writing to do, none for this story :( I'm back on track now though! I'll probably stick with a biweekly schedule - that is to say, to post a new chapter every two weeks.

So, quick recap, to bring us up to date: Hecate was the one who imperiused Parvati and made her write that message in blood, and she did it to save Draco, because she knew from her father that the Death Eaters wanted Draco and Hermione apart at all cost (due to Professor Mopsus' prediction). In this chapter we'll see what punishment she gets for this.

At the Halloween Masquerade Ball, the Observer striked again. He danced with Hermione and told her that since she didn't learn her lesson when she was attacked, it was time for someone else to be the target – Draco. Luckily Draco was able to shield himself on time, but the Observer escaped once again.

What will happen next? Read and find out!

Oh, and regarding the guest whose review suggested Dean might be the Observer – that mystery is about to be revealed, so stay tuned!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 7 The search, the date and the identity**

Draco vowed to himself he'd make sure he and Hermione would soon be able to enjoy a party without incidents – especially as there was one particular party in the hopefully not-so-distant future that he wanted to be perfect: his wedding party, when he'd finally tie Hermione to him forever. Although he didn't doubt her love for him, Draco still felt unworthy of her, so deep in a corner of his soul, he still harbored the fear that she might leave him someday, and he was sure he wouldn't survive it if something like that happened.

But apparently the more pressing worry was not that Hermione might leave him, but that either he or she might not survive long enough to get married and have a long, happy life together.

The Masquerade Ball had ended abruptly with the most recent attack – everyone had taken off their masks, and everyone was looking for Andros the Invincible, although it was unlikely that the one who attacked him had kept such conspicuous clothing on.

Draco had wanted to go look for his attacker too, but Hermione was reluctant to let him go – and he didn't want to upset her more than she already was. The attack reminded them of the time when Weaselbee had hit him with the Sectumsempra curse, and Hermione was more affected now than she was when she was pushed down the grand staircase.

They were now sitting in the hospital wing, although the two of them were fine, unlike many of the students who tried to follow and stop 'Andros'. Anthony Goldstein had been stunned, he was found just outside the dungeons and Michael Corner had been on the floor further down the dungeons corridor, apparently having hurt his ankle after he was hit with Flipendo. Hannah, Sue Li and Lisa had been hit with a cascading jinx when they tried running after the culprit, and they were all still unconscious. Dean had been hit by a biting jinx and Seamus had escaped with just an impediment jinx, but he was making a lot of noise about failing to catch the culprit. Any second now, Madam Pomfrey was sure to come and reprimand him, then make him leave.

Justin had escaped unscathed, the same as Terry Boot, but most of students from the fifth and sixth years who had volunteered to patrol the halls had also been hit with various jinxes and hexes. Fortunately no one was severely hurt.

The only problem was, the Death Eater had escaped again… Draco knew all the professors were combing the school again, but they hadn't found the offender before, so it was unlikely they'd find him now.

Everyone in the Hospital Wing – with the exception of Seamus Finnigan who was still making noise about how he had almost set the offender on fire before he got hit by Impedimenta - was subdued in light of recent events, and they weren't speaking.

That is, until Hermione exclaimed 'That's _it_!'

"What is it, Hermione?" Potter asked, before Draco had a chance to.

"I think the only reason we can't seem to find this intruder is because he's hiding in plain sight", she said, and her face looked animated, a welcome change after the deathly pallor she took on, once he was attacked.

"Oooh… you mean, he's wearing a disguise?" Weaselbee asked, and Draco thought he might have gone a step further in his thinking process, as it was clear what Hermione meant.

"You're thinking someone's been using Polyjuice Potion?" he asked and she nodded her confirmation.

"Yes – that must be it! I even heard Professor Slughorn mentioning it earlier at the party, when he was talking to Rachel Douglas - he said the supplies of knotgrass and fluxweed in the student store-cupboard were running low, and those are two of the ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion. And it that's the case…" she trailed off, looking excitedly at Potter.

"What?" the golden boy asked, a blank look on his face, but then he seemed to catch on too. "The Marauder's Map!" he exclaimed.

Hermione shushed him, but Draco had no idea what that map was and why it was supposed to be a secret.

"What is this map?" he asked, but he kept his voice quiet instinctively.

"Can I tell him?" Hermione asked, and Draco was stung that she had to ask Potter first.

"Go ahead."

"Don't pout, Draco" she chided, correctly guessing his mood. "I had to ask Harry first because it's his secret to tell… well, maybe Ron's too, seeing as it was his brothers who gave Harry the map… though it was made by Harry's dad and his friends so I suppose…"

Draco was too curious to let her rant on, as adorable as he found this trait of hers.

"So this map is…?"

"Well it's called the Marauder's Map, and it was made by the four Marauders: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. These are all nicknames for Professor Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius and Harry's father. It's an enchanted map of Hogwarts that shows where everyone is at any given moment in time… the only place that doesn't appear on the map is the Room of Requirement." Hermione explained, looking a little ashamed for getting carried away. "Filch confiscated it a long time ago, but Fred…", and her voice quivered a little when she said the name, "and George stole it and have been using it up to a couple of years ago, when they gave it to Harry, so that he could go to Hogsmeade even without a permission from his relatives."

A very useful map, it was obvious, but Draco didn't see how it would help them locate the intruder if he was hiding with Polyjuice Potion. However, he couldn't help remembering an unpleasant incident and he had to point it out, despite knowing full well that Hermione wouldn't like it.

"Oh, was that the time when you cowardly hit me with snowballs from the safety of your invisibility cloak, Potter?" he asked, and grinned sheepishly at Hermione when she hit him in the shin for his nasty comment.

"Yes, that was it, Malfoy, and don't you dare say you didn't deserve it, you were picking on Ron and Hermione again", Saint Potter loyally declared, and Draco couldn't argue with that.

"I had to say something, because ever since then I didn't like to see this one", he pointed at the Weasel, "alone with Hermione."

He grinned again when he saw how red Hermione's face became, but he wasn't going to hide the fact that he'd had feelings for Hermione for a long, long time now.

"Oh, never mind that now", she said, exasperated. She was probably reacting to the Weasel's reddening face, not to mention his pretty partner's obvious annoyance, despite Padma keeping quiet throughout the exchange.

"Fine, I'll let the subject drop for now", Draco compromised.

"As well as you should, it's not very flattering for you, isn't it, Maloy, you were bloody scared back then", Weaselbee commented and Draco's good intentions flew out the window.

"You were pretty scared too, Weasley, if I remember correctly."

"Boys, _please_!" Hermione urged. "This is hardly the time or place, plus you promised to try to behave!"

"Did we?" Ron asked acidly and Draco sighed. The Weasel was too obstinate to back down, so he'd have to be the mature one – not that it was any surprise.

"I know _I_ did, so like I said before, I'll let it drop. What I want to know is, how will this wonder map help us if the one we're seeking is under the effects of the Polyjuice Potion?"

"Well, that's the trick", she answered in a conspiratorial voice, "the map shows the true names of people, even if they're hiding through Polyjuice Potion or even if they're animagi. Peter Pettigrew was in his rat form back in our third year and yet Harry was able to see his name on the map. Also, when Barty Crouch Jr. was impersonating Professor Moody, the map showed his real identity, right, Harry?"

"Yes", Potter agreed with a sigh, "although I figured that out too late and because of that…"

Draco knew this wasn't the time for whatever regrets the golden boy had.

"So let's use this map – we should have done so in the first place", he said.

"I'll just run and get it then, and perhaps we can finally catch the Death Eater and be done with these attacks", Potter said as he got off the cot he was sitting on.

Not only Ginny got up with him, but a couple of the Ravenclaws from nearby cots too – the prefect and his friends, followed by Justin what's-his-name from Hufflepuff.

"If you're heading out", Michael Corner said, "we'll try and slip past Madam Pomfrey too."

The school nurse was currently tending to the girls who were still unconscious and they were all hidden behind privacy screens, Draco observed.

"Yes, we're fine now and we're wasting time here when we could be out there looking for the Death Eater", Anthony added.

"See you guys later – stay safe!" Terry said, as they joined Potter and Weasley out the door.

"We'll report back if we find anything" Justin added as he, too, exited the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Hermione was finally getting over the shock of Draco being attacked, and it was all due to the revelation about the Marauder's map.

She could hardly wait for Harry and Ginny to get back with the map – and thinking of them, it was really cute that they went everywhere together like that. She was sort of jealous of them, because she wished she and Draco could do the same thing – well, in as much as their different Houses allowed them to.

"I should have figured it out earlier, Hermione, I'm so sorry", Neville said, in apologetic tones. "I knew for a while that those ingredients were missing from the cabinet, but I didn't give it a second thought. I had no idea they were ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion – you know I was never particularly good at Potions", he added lamely but Luna piped up in his defence.

"Oh, Neville, you've become loads better at Potions since Professor Slughorn's been teaching it, and besides, I didn't know that those ingredients were used to make Polyjuice potion either. I thought for sure they were only combined when making a cure for cold for Blibbering Humdingers. They're quite sensible to this frosty weather, you know", she continued, oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring at her, including her boyfriend.

Hermione didn't quite know how to follow up on that comment, so she addressed Ron instead, remembering she had a question for him.

"By the way, Ron, I wanted to ask you if that fog at the party was a Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes product".

"Yes, it is actually, why?"

"I was thinking that perhaps George has something to help us guard against future attacks – I think I heard something about some shielded cloaks…?" she trailed off, not sure if her memory on the matter was correct.

"Yes, there are some cloaks with permanent shield charms on them", Ron answered.

"If the Death Eater isn't revealed by the Marauder's map tonight, we should place an order for those cloaks – tonight we were lucky that Draco escaped unharmed, but if there's a next time…"

"Let's try not to worry too much, Hermione", Padma said calmly. "I didn't know about the Marauder's Map either, but I'm sure that once Harry is back with it, the intruder will be easily spotted, after all, whoever he is, his name is bound to stand out, and then he'll be captured."

"I know, I just have this feeling like it's not going to be so easy", Hermione said dejectedly and she was grateful to feel Draco slid an arm around her shoulder and pull her in an embrace.

Which didn't stop her from blushing at such a public display of affection, especially as Madam Pomfrey picked that particular moment to come out from behind the privacy screens.

"Good, I see that there are much fewer students left – though I notice the wrong ones have left. I still wanted to give the Ravenclaws a check", the nurse commented as she headed towards Dean's cot.

"Mr. Thomas – you're free to go, and please take Mr. Finnigan with you. He wasn't supposed to be here in the first place and he's been making too much noise."

Dean and Seamus left, saying they'd patrol too – might as well get back in business if they were given the OK from the nurse.

"Mr. Malfoy, you and your companions should go as well – you're none the worse for wear after the fall you took. Your shield charm was powerful enough to completely protect you from the curse."

"Can we stay just five more minutes, Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked. "Harry and Ginny are going to come back here to get us, any minute now."

"Oh, very well, just keep the talking to a minimum", the elderly witch said, and then went about her business.

They did just that as they waited for Harry and Ginny to return.

"Ok, we've got… eight pairs of eyes, so let's find this intruder fast", Harry said, counting himself and Ginny, Hermione and Draco, Ron and Padma, and Neville and Luna.

"Hold on", Hermione said. "We've promised Madam Pomfrey that we'd evacuate the premises as soon as you and Ginny got back, so let's relocate to the library – there we'll have the privacy that we need."

"Hermione is right", Padma agreed, "it's the best place, because we can spread the map on one of the tables and not attract unwanted attention – people will just think we're looking at a book or something."

"What are we waiting for, then?" Ron asked, and he jumped up and led the way to the library.

Once they entered the spacious room, Hermione took the lead, going over to the corner table that was usually hers and Draco's. She was sure he wouldn't mind.

Harry spread the map over the table and they all gathered round.

"OK, Harry, you take the upper left corner of the map", Hermione said, assuming the lead of the 'search'. "Ginny, you take the upper center part of it and Draco you have the upper right corner. Ron, you and Padma split the center of the map and check it thoroughly. As for me, I'll take the lower left corner, while Luna and Neville will take the lower center and lower right side of the map. Is that clear for everybody?" she asked and looked at them inquiringly.

"Yes, sir!" Harry said, laughing. "You would have had a brilliant career in the military, Hermione", he added and Hermione smiled back.

"Perhaps, but magic's much more fascinating. Now let's get to searching!"

After about an hour, they were all seated at the table, identical defeated looks on their faces.

"I don't understand, how is this possible?" Neville asked no one in particular.

"We looked _everywhere_!" Ron added, and he was clearly deflated.

"I have to admit I, too, find this lack of result upsetting", Draco said. "This map was supposed to show everyone, right? So how come we didn't see the intruder?"

Just like Neville, he wasn't asking a particular person, but Hermione finally figured it out – apparently at the same time as Luna did.

"It's simple, really, once you've really thought about it. Hermione, you said the map doesn't show the Room of Requirement, so it's obvious, isn't it? Our intruder must be hiding in there."

There was a collective "Ahhh…." in their group, and then Harry took the lead.

"Let's head there right now!" he said, getting up from the chair. "Everyone who wants to help is welcome, but you have to have your wands at the ready and be very, very careful - this is a Death Eater we're dealing with. Not to mention the fact that it's a mess in there so if he is well hidden, he might see us be we might not see him, at least not until he attack us!"

"Harry, slow down", Hermione said. "I think we should talk to Professors McGonagall and Williamson first, it's not smart for just the eight of us to go there… that is, if all of you want to come."

Everyone at once said they wanted to go, but Padma took things a bit further.

"Besides, we're not sure what the culprit thought of– perhaps he isn't in the room of hidden things, but rather he might have thought of a particular type of hiding place and then we won't be able to follow him inside."

Hermione realized at once that she was right, but Ginny didn't want to listen to reason.

"Guys, we have to at least _try_. The place where things are hidden is also the most obvious place for a person to hide, so let's just go and see if we're right about it. And I wouldn't stop to get anyone else – who knows what complications might follow if McGonagall, of all the teachers, finds out about this room…"

Hermione didn't really like the light in which Ginny painted the headmistress. True, she was one of the strictest professors, but she was a very talented and powerful witch too, so she'd be an asset in this case.

"McGonagall aside, there's one more problem with the Room of Requirement theory", Ron said, and everyone turned to look at him. "I asked it back then, but no one ever came up with an answer – what if the room doesn't work anymore after Crabbe's Fiendfyre?"

He had a point, but Hermione knew for sure that the Room of Requirement still worked, generally speaking, because she and Draco had used it to meet in secret. But they'd never met in the room where everyone hid their stuff, so that theory was still to be tested. However, that this problem had an easy answer.

"We simply have to go and check it out and we'll know soon enough…" she hesitated before she continued. "Just us. We don't even know if the room is still there, so there's no point in talking to the headmistress."

"Besides", Draco added, "I have a feeling that if we tell her, she'll make us stay put and go there herself, with other teachers, and then we'd be left doing nothing."

"So it's settled then. We're going", Harry said as he closed the map (" _Mischief managed_ ") and put it in his pocket.

They exited the library and headed for the seventh floor.

* * *

Draco was holding Hermione's hand as they entered the left side of the seventh floor corridor, where the Room of hidden things was situated… _if_ it was still there.

If the culprit was in there – and, most likely, he was – it would be extremely dangerous. He didn't want anything to happen to Hermione… and despite himself, he had to admit he didn't want anything to happen to anyone else either, not even to the Weasel.

Whether it was Hermione's influence or something else, lately he wasn't quite that annoyed by the ginger boy. Perhaps it had something to do with how Weaselbee was rarely seen without Padma these days, which was perfectly convenient for Draco, who couldn't be with Hermione as much as he wanted – thanks to this bloody Death Eater – and therefore he still got jealous from time to time of the time she spent with her friends.

But this was not a time to let his thoughts wander – they were in front of the wall where the door to the room was supposed to appear.

"Ok, everybody, think of the room where the culprit is hiding – in the unlikely case that he's thinking of some other hiding place, thinking like this might be the only way to access wherever he's hiding", Harry said.

"I've spent a lot of time in that room, and Harry's right. We have to all think of the same thing, and think of how much we need to find this person", Longbottom offered, so Draco did as he was told – for a change – and he focused hard on finding the place where the offender was hiding.

After a few moments, a faint sound could be heard and when he looked up, the door to the Room of hidden things was there.

"Yes!" Ginny exclaimed, though both Hermione and Padma shushed her quickly.

"So the room is still here", said the Weasel, not that it wasn't obvious. "I wonder if we're really going to find this Death Eater in there…"

"Why wouldn't we?" Longbottom replied with confidence. "There's eight of us!"

"Not to mention the room should be much emptier now, after the fire, so there shouldn't be that many places to hide left in it anyways", Potter added.

"We can speculate until tomorrow", Padma said, "but we can't know for sure until we go in. And I say we do it now, before the door disappears."

The voice of cool logic, as always, Draco thought with a smirk.

"I'll go first", he told them, letting go of Hermione's hand.

If the Death Eater was in there, Draco didn't want anyone else getting hurt. He was the one who most deserved to be attacked, as he had done some horrible things in the past. The others were innocent.

"Well, this is unheard of. A Slytherin would go first to a perilous place, where a Gryffindor would not. I'd never hear the end of it, Malfoy, so make place. I'm going first", Potter said, not that it surprised Draco – he knew Potter to be suffering hard from the hero syndrome.

"Just make up your minds already, or I'll go first", Ginny said and took a step toward the door, her wand at the ready.

Draco figured it wasn't worth fighting over it, so he let Potter go first, following immediately after. Behind came Ginny, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Luna and Padma, every single one of them having their wands at the ready and looking left and right, anxiously.

They were, indeed, in the Room of hidden things. What was surprising was that everything looked pretty much like Draco remembered it from the previous years – like the Fiendfyre hadn't even happened in the first place.

"It's eerie", Hermione whispered, awed, "it's just like it was before the fire."

"Hard to believe, but yes, so it seems", Potter commented. "I knew this room was special, but I never would have expected it to restore everything that was lost in that fire. Good thing I took Ravenclaw's diadem out of the room and it crumbled in my hands, otherwise it might have been restored too and, who knows, maybe even that part of Voldemort's soul that was in it."

"I seriously doubt that the room has _so_ much power as to restore a horcrux once destroyed, but seeing as it restored objects destroyed by Fiendfyre… perhaps we've underestimated it." Hermione mused aloud, and Draco suddenly had a thought.

"You don't think… the Vanishing Cabinet was also restored and that's how the culprit has been getting in and out of Hogwarts?" he asked, appalled.

"No, Draco, Professor McGonagall had the cabinet removed at the end of the sixth year, right after… after Professor Dumbledore's funeral", Hermione said, her voice shaky for a minute, but then she recovered. "So that's definitely not it."

"We have to assume the Death Eater is here somewhere so we can't leave a stone unturned", Potter said, waving away other possibilities.

"Are there stones in here?" Luna Lovegood asked lightly, as she fiddled with her wand.

"That's beside the point, Luna", Padma replied curtly.

"Should we split up…?" Weaselbee asked, but he didn't sound very thrilled with that possibility.

"We'd certainly cover more ground that way, but we'd also be in more danger, if we were attacked", Hermione said, biting her lip, and despite the tension of the moment, Draco felt the almost irresistible urge to bite her lip for her.

"We can't very well stay here for the rest of the term, Weasley, so we have to split up – but in pairs, that way none of us will be alone if we're attacked", he said, trying to keep his tone from sounding too insulting. There wasn't time to exchange insults, though Draco was all up for it some other time.

"Someone should stay to guard the door, to make sure the culprit doesn't exit while we're in there looking for him", Hermione pointed out, and she was right, of course.

"I'll stay here with Luna", Longbottom offered, and although in the past years Draco would have thought him a coward, he knew that the previously shy, clumsy and cowardly Gryffindor was now radically changed. His offer was probably for the benefit of his girlfriend, whose dreamy ways could make her an easy target.

"The rest of us will spread out in pairs – if anything should happen, send up red sparks, OK?" Potter said once more, and Draco had to stop a sneer. Who made him the leader of this expedition?

"This way, Hermione", he said, and took her hand once more, leading her on a narrow path towards the left side of the cavernous room. "I happen to know this room pretty well too, from my sixth year, and despite that Fiendfyre, it seems to have remained the same, so stick close."

"You mentioned that the Death Eater might have been using the cabinet to get in and out of Hogwarts, Draco, but do you really think this Death Eater is leaving the school at all, if he's using Polyjuice Potion?" she asked him. "I think it's more likely that he's impersonating someone", she added, "which means he's here, under our noses, on a daily basis. He couldn't just take on the form of a student when he wants to attack, because that would mean that the student would go missing for the rest of the time, and that would arise suspicions."

Draco thought she was right…up to a point.

"True, unless he has this student under the Imperius curse and he's making him or her forget these 'absences' when the Death Eater is impersonating the student."

"I suppose that's possible too", she admitted.

Despite the danger, Draco was thrilled to finally be alone with her, to be so close to her, and although they couldn't hold hands anymore (because they had to keep their wands at the ready), it was still an intimate setting, and he wished he could get lost with her and never come out of the room.

* * *

Three hours later, Hermione wanted nothing else than to get out of that bloody room. They had searched and searched and found nothing.

The only good thing was that no one got attacked either – but that probably meant that the culprit was not in there, and they had wasted so much time for nothing.

Hermione was tired and dreamed of getting into her bed, where she could finally rest – and apparently so did the others.

"Is there any point in continuing this search?" Harry asked, as they had all gathered near the doors. "Neville, you said no one got past you, right?"

"Yes, of course!"

"And yet we found no one", Harry concluded.

"Not a bloody thing", Ron added for good measure, but there was no strength behind his words. He, too, looked as tired as Hermione felt.

"Just in case you were wondering", Hermione thought to mention, "I've already used the Homenum Revelio spell, but it didn't work. I guess the room has defences against it, just like it has against the summoning charm."

"So should we give up or keep going?" Ginny asked, but she didn't sound very excited about the possibility of continuing the search.

Hermione knew her friend well, and imagined she had to be terribly tired to prefer giving up.

"I think we should give up the search, but leave someone to stand guard outside, on the corridor, so that if someone comes out, they can apprehend them", Harry proposed, and Hermione was impressed – that was, indeed, a brilliant idea. There was only one problem, and Draco pointed it out.

"Let's see if we have any volunteers for _this_. I, for one, am dead tired, and I think I'd fall asleep in about five minutes if I were left to guard the doors."

"I've been guarding the door so far, so I'll keep on doing it", Neville said. "I've been sitting put in any case, so I'm not as tired as the rest of you."

"I'll keep you company", Luna immediately offered, but Neville shook his head.

"No, you go on to sleep, it's late."

Before Luna got around to protest, Hermione thought she should point out another problem… or two.

"But what if someone catches you out here? You'd be sent to bed with only detention to show for it. And besides, how late can you stay up on guard duty? We should either work out a system where each of us stands guard for no more than a couple of hours in a row, or give up completely."

"And for how long would we keep this guard duty up for? A person can survive without food and water for some days, and we have classes. Not to mention I'm pretty sure there's some food and drink in there that might still be edible so we don't know for how long we should keep up the watch" Harry pointed out, and his observations made perfect sense.

To Hermione it seemed like a lost battle, and she said so.

"I think we should let Neville stand guard for an hour or two, just in case, and then give up on the idea. If there really is somebody in here, once we leave the room, he'd have no reason to remain hidden, so he'd show himself soon."

"And what if he's hidden close by and heard every word we said? Not to mention he could stay hidden until the morning, just to be on the safe side", Padma observed.

"So let's just do what Hermione suggested and hope we're lucky and Longbottom catches this guy." Draco said.

"Neville, I'll keep a watch on the Marauder's Map too for a bit", Harry added helpfully. "I'm pretty tired, but I hope I can keep awake for a little while longer."

"That's settled, then. Good luck, Neville, we'll see you tomorrow", Ron said, as he and Padma left, each towards their respective dormitories.

"Bye, Neville. Be careful!" Ginny said, as she and Harry also left.

"I'm sorry we have to leave you, Neville, but we're dead tired. We'll talk tomorrow", Hermione told him, and then turned to Draco. "This is where we part, too – seeing as you have to go down to the dungeons. I'll see you tomorrow, OK?"

She gave him a light peck on the cheek and turned to go.

"Sweet dreams, Hermione. See you tomorrow", he answered, blowing her a kiss.

As Hermione exited the corridor, Luna was still arguing with Neville about joining him for guard duty.

* * *

The Observer sighed in relief as soon as the door to the Room of Requirement closed behind Hermione and her friends. That had been way _too_ close for comfort! Good thing that in the Hospital Wing he'd been close enough to Hermione's group to hear about this Marauder's Map, otherwise his cover would have been blown.

And it was only through sheer luck that he managed to hide himself beneath a towering stack of… well, various large discarded items, right by the entrance, because that way he heard their plans to leave someone to stand guard outside. The only problem was that he'd have to remain hidden until he was sure even the guard outside had gone to sleep, and afterwards he had no choice but to get out of Hogwarts – because there was no way he could tell when the map would be consulted again and then his cover would be blown.

No matter, this was a minor setback, considering the fact that the Informer would continue to provide inside information, and also, the Observer had already decided not to act inside Hogwarts again. His next chance would surely come soon enough and he'd have to make the best of it.

* * *

The first thing Hermione did after she woke up the following morning was to cast the Protean Charm on a sickle, so that she could give it to Draco when she saw him next. The others still had their fake coins, so if she needed to communicate with them, she could use those, but she wanted a special communication channel just for her and Draco.

Next, she went down to the Common Room, to see if she could find out news from Neville. He was nowhere in sight, but a still tired Harry was there, and he told her he had stayed up after all, waiting for Neville to return, and there was nothing to report.

Neville had managed to guard the door to the Room of Requirement for about two more hours, until he was too tired to keep his eyes open, and Harry had fallen asleep too once Neville was safely back in the boys' dormitory.

Ron joined them soon, and they went to get breakfast together. They were surprised when the headmistress announced that classes were cancelled for the day, due to the investigation into the Masquerade Ball attack. Everyone who had been invited to the ball was questioned, and everyone who had been out on the corridors, patrolling, was also called in for questioning.

The Hufflepuffs were first, then the Gryffindors would follow, the Ravenclaws and finally the Slytherins. So despite Draco's protests, Hermione spent the morning with him.

She managed to convince him by telling him of a spot near the Black Lake that was hidden from view by a couple of willows.

Once they were cosily sitting on a thick picnic blanket that Hermione brought for just that purpose, she started by giving him the enchanted sickle.

"You didn't have to do that", Draco told her, "I was going to do it eventually, though when I went to bed I had so much on my mind that I forgot."

She sighed, knowing all too well what was on his mind, because the same worries haunted Hermione as well.

"There are a lot of things to worry about, but today I'd like us to just enjoy a day as boyfriend - girlfriend", she said fervently and Draco laughed.

"Fine, as long as we make it a fiancé – fiancée day. I hope you haven't forgotten we're engaged."

"I most certainly did not – in case you were wondering, here, I'm still wearing the ring", she said playfully, showing him the dragon ring that adorned her finger.

"Perfect" Draco said, taking her hand in his and nodding in a satisfied way that made Hermione smile. Sometimes he was so easy to please.

"Still", he continued, "what's with the whole blanket idea? Are we really having a picnic in November? Isn't it a little too cold?"

"It kind of is – in fact, Muggles have a saying that goes that you can only have a picnic in months that don't have an 'r' in their name. November has an 'r' so we shouldn't having a picnic, but I realized something extremely important that changed my mind."

Draco was still fiddling with her hand, and he kissed the back of it lightly, and Hermione felt a shiver of pleasure go through her at the touch. It had been so long since they were last alone and did anything even remotely intimate.

"So what did you realize?" he asked seductively as he moved his attention from her hand to her face, kissing the corner of her mouth and trying to then catch her lips with his.

"That we never had a date."

Hermione was pleased to see that stopped his efforts, because it meant he, too, realized how weird their 'relationship' evolved.

"First we were enemies – nemesis even, then we went to being prisoner and captor back at Chateau Malfoy, then we became friends, then suddenly we were lovers and then engaged, all without going on a single date", Hermione elaborated.

"I do believe you're right", Draco drawled. "But we're going to remedy that right this instant", he added.

Hermione was surprised when he took both of her hands in his and looked into her eyes, a serious expression on his face.

"Hermione, would you go on a date with me?" he asked and Hermione felt like she couldn't think another rational thought when his beautiful grey eyes scrutinized her.

"Um… sure…" she said, voice unsteady.

"Great, there, now I've asked you and we're here together, so it's a date", he said lightly and Hermione sighed in relief that he was now playful, no longer so intense, so she could think rationally again.

"So what should we do on our date? Other than the obvious?" he asked.

"What do you mean by 'the obvious'?" Hermione asked, but then wished she hadn't, because Draco proceeded to proving to her exactly what he meant – he lowered her on the blanket until she was fully horizontal, and then kissed her deeply, so that once more she felt she couldn't think straight.

" _Oh_ ", she said weakly, " _that._ "

"Yes, but like I said, I'm open to other suggestions, though I'm sure none of them can equal this", he teased, as he slid one of his hands beneath her robe to caress her side.

Luckily, Hermione wasn't very ticklish, but she still squirmed a bit under his touch.

"How about we make plans?" she suggested innocently.

Draco's face felt and Hermione laughed at his disappointment.

"Is that something people do on dates?" he asked and he sounded quite sour now.

"I'm no expert, given that this is the first official date I've ever been on – but I think you'll like my plans, because they involve us spending more time together."

He perked up at that.

"That does sound good. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, nothing specific, just that we should spend the Christmas holiday together, either here or somewhere else – we'll have two weeks, so plenty of time to go to various places. I just want to have more alone time with you, and I'm guessing that this Observer won't be able to follow us if we leave Hogwarts", she explained.

Draco was thoughtful for a while, and as he thought, he lay down on the blanket next to her, removing his hand from under her robes, but taking her hand in his.

"You're absolutely right. We could visit my mother – she's alone and I know how much she enjoys having her family with her on Christmas. And we could also visit my father in Azkaban if you're up for it… we could also visit your parents, though I sure hope they won't do another interrogatory", he said and Hermione had to laugh, remembering the last visit to her parents.

Her parents knew that Draco was something like her enemy so it was no wonder they were extremely suspicious when she brought him to the house.

"I would like to see your parents again, as for mine… I suppose we should, seeing as I wasn't with them during the summer holiday thanks to a certain someone holding me prisoner", she teased.

"That certain someone never actually held your prisoner, you helped willingly. And you might not want to tease me, I told you it's not safe to do so", he teased back, as he turned toward her and gave her another scorching kiss that left Hermione breathless.

"Anyways, there is another possible destination for us, but that will be up to you, if you want to go…" she trailed off, not sure how Draco would take it.

"Please don't say Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop – I've been there once, with Pansy, and swore I'd never be caught dead in there again", he said with a shudder and Hermione laughed heartily.

"Don't worry, it's nothing so tacky – but perhaps you'll find my suggestion even worse. Ron told me that his mom has been hinting in her letters that she wants to invite us both at the Burrow for Christmas, so what would you say to that?", she said in a whisper, waiting anxiously to see Draco's reaction.

He didn't speak for a minute or so, but then sighed and finally answered.

"If you want to go, then we'll go. I feel a lot of guilt about how mean I've been over the years with all the Weasleys, but I also want to mend my relationship with them, seeing as you're so close to them, so this should be as good a time as any."

"I don't want it to be too difficult for you, so I'm sure we can make some excuse – after all, we're already going to visit our families, we can always say there won't be any time left", Hermione suggested.

"No, really, it's OK, we'll go… I don't know exactly when and for how long, but at least a couple of days for sure."

"The holiday starts on the 19th of December and ends on the 3rd of January, so how about we spend the first days at my parents' place, then on Christmas eve we can visit Mr. Malfoy, and from there continue on to Malfoy Manor, to spend Christmas with your mother. And then we could visit the Weasley's – oh, Harry will be there for sure, maybe Padma too."

Draco thought it through and then nodded.

"I like your plan, and I don't mind if Potter and the Weasel's girlfriend will be there", he said, and continued, ignoring Hermione's ' _Don't call him that!_ 'sharp remark, "but I want to add another destination."

"Oh, sure, where else would you like us to go?" she asked, curious. Not that she minded either way, as long as she got to be with him.

"Chateau Malfoy – just the two of us..." he said with a provoking glint in his eyes that made Hermione's throat go dry in an instant, and she felt like her stomach muscles clenched and would never unclench again.

"Hmmm… that's… an intriguing thought", she managed to say.

"Isn't it?" Draco agreed with a smirk. "Though I suppose we'll take Mopsy with us – my mother has other house elves working for her, but there is no one left at Chateau Malfoy and although I enjoy your cooking, I doubt I'll let you out of bed long enough for you to have time to make something for us both", he said, his tone dripping seduction.

Hermione knew her face was tomato red, so she hid it behind her hands and mumbled a barely audible "Mopsy would be most welcome, I kind of miss her."

"I miss the old girl too", Draco said and she was glad that he dialled down the intensity of the conversation.

"But I still want us to spend as much time together as we can, and now's a perfect time to do just that", he added, and drew her closer until they were touching from head to toe, their mouths connected, their tongues engaged in a dance as old as time.

When they had to stop to breathe, Hermione was hot all over and she pushed herself away to put some space between her and Draco.

"I admit this is a very practical activity for a picnic – it keeps us warm despite the cold weather, but I didn't say we're going to have a picnic for all the food to go to waste, so let's eat, before I have to go to the Headmistress to talk about yesterday's incident", she said, and she got up into a sitting position and put the picnic basket between them.

"I thought you were against making more work for the house-elves", Draco said, as he got up and took a peek inside the basket.

"Well, you see, poor Dobby had an impact on the Hogwarts house elves after all", Hermione said, trying to smile but not quite managing it. Dobby's loss still felt fresh, especially as in Hermione's mind his death was connected with how Bellatrix had tortured her, given that the mad witch had been the source of both horrors.

"Dobby was the house elf who saved me and the others from Malfoy Manor back when…" she trailed off, unable to say it out loud, but she didn't have to, as she could tell by Draco's stricken look that he remembered.

"I didn't want to make us think of sad things", she quickly apologized, "I just wanted to point out that he was a free elf, and for a while he was paid to work in the Hogwarts kitchens, and some of the other house elves took his example and are now being paid too. I asked some of them to help me with this picnic, not to mention they let me make some of the food myself."

"Really?" Draco asked, and she could see he was making an effort to move past the sad memories. "I've been dreaming of tasting your cooking again", he added.

"I didn't have time to make much more than a couple of sandwiches", Hermione murmured apologetically, but Draco dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"That's more than enough", he said as he bit into a ham and cheese sandwich.

Hermione smiled and took a tuna salad sandwich, and for a while they ate in silence.

Too soon it was time to pack up and go – Draco had more free time on his hands, but Hermione was due to the Headmistress' office soon.

"Will I see you after McGonagall is done with you?" he asked her, as they walked hand in hand towards the castle.

"I don't know what to say, Draco", Hermione said with a sigh. "I'd like to, you know I would, but that Death Eater might still be in the school, and if not him, then his spies, so it's best to err on the careful side."

He sighed too.

"You're right, of course. It's all right, we'll see each other in the Great Hall."

"I'll probably be in the library for the rest of the day, studying for the N.E.W.T.s, so you can come to our usual table this evening and we can talk about how the questioning went."

"You've got yourself a date", he said with a grin, "well, not like the one we've just had, but you know what I mean."

"I know, but before we part, I think we should end our date with a kiss, wouldn't you find it fitting?" she asked with a beguiling smile.

Draco didn't seem to need to be told twice, as he snaked a hand around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her for all she was worth, and Hermione gave back tenfold, so that they were both slightly pink in the cheeks when they entered the castle and then went their separate ways.

* * *

Draco decided to head back to the common room, to do some studying – he didn't want to go to the library because Hermione wouldn't be there yet, plus what with classes not being held for the day, it was likely that many of the seventh years were there, studying for the exams.

On the way to the dungeons, he ran into Moaning Myrtle – or rather, she ran through him.

"There you are, Draco, I was looking for you", she said reproachfully, and he got the distinct impression that Myrtle knew where he had been and with whom he had been.

"Myrtle, hi", he said, turning on the charm. "I was hoping I'd run into you."

"Because you want to know if I have any information for you, is that it?" she asked sullenly, and Draco was now sure she somehow knew he'd been with Hermione.

"That too, but you know that's not the only reason, right?" he said, hoping that would do the trick and it did.

"I sure hope so", she said, in a slightly more pleasant tone, "because I don't have any information. Or rather, no one knows or saw anything for sure – this last attack happened at such a public place and there was so much chaos in the aftermath that it's impossible to tell where the culprit went and whether he's still in the school or not."

It wasn't what Draco wanted to hear, but he didn't let it show, lest Myrtle accused him again of using her – which was pretty accurate, but then again, she needed an occupation, so he was doing her a favour.

"It's Ok, Myrtle, I know you tried your best and I appreciate your effort", he said with a smile, which gave the ghost new motivation.

"I'll try even harder for you", she said, and disappeared through the dungeons walls.

Draco gave a sigh of relief and once he got to the entrance to the common room, he quickly spoke the password (' _Age si quid agis'_ ), and then headed for his usual armchair.

He didn't get that far, as he was intercepted by Theo.

"Draco, where have you been? I was hoping we'd study together today, since we have all this free time."

"Why aren't you studying with Daphne or Blaise?" Draco asked, as he sat down in his armchair.

"Daphne told me she's not in the mood for studying after yesterday's incident – she's spending the day in her dormitory, with her sister and other girls, doing God only knows what they count as relaxing. Probably gossiping or something."

Draco arched an eyebrow but decided not to comment further.

"And Blaise?"

"He's suffering from Hecate-deprivation", Theo said with a sight. "But I think it's time he did something useful for a change so I'll go get him and we can study together."

Draco didn't really mind studying with others, if the 'others' were friends that he felt comfortable enough to be around.

So before long, they had a very efficient studying session going on.

They stopped only to go to lunch, where Draco didn't eat much due to eating sandwitches before, but he was glad that he could use the time to look at Hermione, even if it was from a distance. He studied for the rest of the day and when it was time to go to the Headmistress, he told her everything he knew – which, unfortunately wasn't much. The previous night, he and the others had decided to keep the Room of hidden things incident to themselves, so Draco didn't say anything about that.

And at dinner, to everyone's disappointment – none greater than Professor Slughorn's – the Headmistress announced that there would be no more parties due to the fact that the investigation had yielded no results, and it was too dangerous to have such events. The first suspects were the ones who were invited to the party and their partners, but considering it had been a masquerade ball, it was entirely possible for someone to have infiltrated it. None of the interviews had revealed useful information though.

What did yield results was the fact that once classes resumed, one student was absent - without unexplanation: Michael Corner.

He didn't come to class, no one in Ravenclaw had seen him since the night of the masquerade ball, and his family had no news from him.

Eventually they searched his school trunk, which was still in the Ravenclaw boys' dormitory, and traces of Polyjuice Potion were found.

It became clear, then, that the Death Eater who was behind all the attacks had been posing as Michael Corner all this time – but where was the real Michael?

That question weighed heavily on everyone.

Another question was how had the Death Eater managed to get out of Hogwarts undetected. The Aurors had increased the castle wards, and while they had focused on not letting people _in_ , there were wards against letting people out too, so it was something of a mystery.

Life went on though, and Draco was glad that at least Urquhart manged to find a good replacement for Hecate – the new Beater was a sturdy but agile fourth year boy named Malcolm Baddock, who was really handy with a bat. The training sessions were promising, so Draco hoped they'd beat Ravenclaw in January, when the match was scheduled.

As for Hecate, she had her trial in the second half of November. Seeing as everyone testified in her favour, she wasn't sent to Azkaban, but rather entrusted to McGonagall to punish as seen fit, but her wand would be checked regularly and she was to report if her father or the Observer tried to contact her.

Hecate had weekly chores that ranged from polishing the school's many ornate candelabra or trophies, to cleaning bedpans, all without magic.

Surprisingly, the girl didn't complain, and eventually Blaise gave in and forgave her. Draco still had to work on not glaring at her, but she did look to be reformed, and who was he to judge? He was reformed too, and many people still glared at _him._

The only positive thing was that, with the Observer gone, there were no more attacks. Since it wasn't clear whether there were still spies in the school or not, Draco didn't want to risk by being with Hermione in the open, but they spent more time together studying in their corner of the library, or walking hand in hand on the least popular parts of the school grounds. This time spent together did wonders for both of them, they were closer than ever.

Draco had written to his mother and to his father, to let them know he'd come visit during the winter holiday, and Hermione had notified her parents as well. Mrs. Weasley was thrilled to have them come over even if it was just for a couple of days, so now all that was left to do was to wait for the holiday to start.


	8. The calm before the storm

**A/N** : Updating sooner than expected ^_^ I've been inspired, plus I'm heading towards the end of the story (although we still have some good chapters left, depending on how detailed I wil explain certain things - I haven't decided yet :P).

So there it is, The Observer revealed – or rather, whom he was impersonating, because his real identity is still as much a mystery as ever.

This chapter is about the winter holidays, and I'm sorry that I didn't post it earlier, so that it would coincide with the real ones.

I want to thank everyone who's following the story and also those who added it to their favourites - not to mention those who also took the time to leave reviews. Do write and tell me what you like and also if you think something could be improved, it'd help me become a better writer.

For instance, was it too much to say that the Room of Requirement could restore objects destroyed by Fiendfyre? Or that I connected proficiency in Occlumency with resistance to Veritaserum? Or even that Lucius was imprisoned after the second Wizarding War, although it's canon that none of the Malfoys were sentenced to Azkaban? Let me know, as I have some other 'revolutionary' ideas for the next chapters, and would like to know if you think they're OK, or if I should tone it down.

Enjoy this chapter because it's pretty much the last peaceful one before the real drama begins *evil laughter (the next update should be no later than the middle of February, but probably sooner).

* * *

 **Chapter 8 The calm before the storm**

It was almost time for Christmas and Hermione couldn't be more excited. The past couple of weeks had been much better than she'd hoped. She got to spend a lot of time with Draco – most of it was studying together, true, but then there were long walks across the snow covered grounds, when they could talk and plan, and there were also stolen kisses and touches that thrilled and delighted.

Now they were finally going to have more time to themselves, once they left Hogwarts together, to visit their families – and yet, Hermione was a little reluctant to go, seeing how beautiful the castle was, decorated as it was for Christmas.

Even the Gryffindor common room and the dormitories were decorated - not that Hermione had been to the boys' dormitory, but the girls had taken particular care to hang garlands around the bed drapes, and there was a fir tree wreath on the door.

Ginny was helping her pack her things – she had time, because she and Harry and Ron would leave after lunch, while Draco was probably already waiting for Hermione on the other side of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"You know, we never really talked about that time when you and Draco were all alone in that big castle of his, so what do you say you share some hot details as payment for me helping you pack?" the redhead proposed, a mischievous grin on her face.

Hermione rolled her eyes at such a bold question.

"Really, Ginny, this time of the year we're supposed to be filled with Christmas spirit not curiosity about other people's love lives", she gently chided, but Ginny only seemed more thrilled somehow.

"Love lives? So that means you and Draco have one, right? As in, you're lovers?!" she asked excitedly and Hermione groaned her despair at having unleashed the younger girl's full curiosity with her careless remark.

She could feel herself turning red, so she decided the best defence was to attack.

"Why don't _you_ tell me all about you and Harry", she parried, though the thought of her friends together in intimate situations was not a visual she wanted. Too much information.

"What about us?" Ginny asked, but it was clear she was stalling, not too eager to talk about her relationship either.

 _Ha, serves her right_ , Hermione thought, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"You've had plenty of chances to be alone when you were in France, right?"

"What, with Bill and Fleur watching us? And let's not forget about Ron…"

"I'm sure Ron was too busy researching with Padma to pay you two too much attention", Hermione argued, glad that the conversation was successfully going in a different direction than when it started.

She packed two more sweaters as she waited for Ginny to answer.

"You touched a sore spot, actually – Harry and I might have had more chance for this and that at 'La potion moussante' had Ron simply _cooperated_ ", she said hotly and Hermione knew she hit the jackpot.

"How come?"

"Well, I had a room all to myself since you were gone, and Harry would have come to me at my urgings, had Ron simply kept his mouth shut, but he threatened to tell…"

Hermione was about to offer her sympathies and say she knew how pig-headed Ron could be, but then she caught on to something Ginny said.

"Hang on a second… you said ' _more_ chance'? So does that mean that…?" she felt herself blush for asking, but now curiosity had gotten to her too.

"You know what a heavy sleeper Ron is – Harry simply waited until he was snoring and then came to my room… and yes, we did _it_ , to answer your veiled question", Ginny said with a smile, but she, too, was blushing now.

"…"

"I know you're too… 'nice' to ask, but I also know you want to", Ginny added and Hermione was grateful for making things easy for her.

"It was great, and in a way I have you to thank for", Ginny continued.

That was a surprise – despite how much she liked the character Emma from the novel with the same title written by one of her favorite muggle authors (Jane Austen), Hermione never saw herself as a matchmaker, even though she was the one who suggested that Ginny should date other people to make Harry see her as a girl and to make him jealous. Perhaps it was that time that Ginny was talking about.

"How come?" she asked, just to make sure.

"Well, you know I've been in love with Harry for a long time, and even though he realized somewhat more recently that he loves me too, he's still pretty… hmm… shy around me. I mean, not exactly shy, but not bold enough either. In any case, I was pretty down by the fact that on top of everything that happened during the Battle of Hogwarts, you were stuck in a castle too, and Harry felt the need to comfort me. And one thing lead to another and… "

"Okay… that's quite enough, I'm sure Harry wouldn't appreciate it that we're talking about him behind his back", Hermione said, embarrassed that Ginny might say too much.

"You're right, it is enough, especially as we were talking about you and Draco. Quite the clever thing you did by deterring me from what I wanted to know, but now I'm back on track and you have to answer!"

Hermione sighed, but felt it was only fair to tell Ginny what she wanted to know, after hearing such confessions from her.

"Remember that Draco was in beast form for most of the time until you guys arrived, so not much happened before that time, but once you returned to the inn…"

"Yes…?!" Ginny asked encouragingly.

"Well, yes, we did it too, what of it?" she asked, her voice taking on belligerent tones.

"Relax, I have nothing against it, quite the contrary – I'm glad to hear it. Was it everything you hoped for?"

"That and more", Hermione admitted, "though I never would have dreamed it would be with Draco Malfoy of all people."

"And now you're engaged to be married. It's a strange world", Ginny mused.

"The strangest", Hermione agreed.

"Well, my work here is done", Ginny said with a grin, and Hermione was surprised to see that throughout the talking, she managed to finish her packing. "Have a great Christmas, Hermione, and I'll see you in about… 10 days?"

"Yes. You have a wonderful Christmas too, Ginny, and we'll do some more talking when we meet again."

Once Ginny left, Hermione wasted no time in getting Crookshanks, then going down to the common room and saying a quick goodbye to Harry, Ron and Neville, and finally she exited the Fat Lady's portrait, to find Draco waiting for her.

"I'm sorry I'm late – Ginny helped me with the packing and we did some talking and pretty much lost track of time", she apologized, but Draco gave her a light kiss on the lips and shushed her.

"You're on time – I got here early, as I was eager to see you and to be on our way."

He also patted Crookshanks on the head, much to the cat's delight, as he began purring loudly. Hermione was thrilled at how much affection her pet had for her fiancé.

"Really? You're so enthusiastic to get to my parents' house?" she teased.

"Laugh if you want, but I want to get on their good side – I actually got them gifts, and I can only hope they like them. I didn't have a lot of inspiration, not knowing a lot about the Muggle world."

"I'm sure they'll like whatever it is you got for them. I got something for your parents as well, and for the Weasleys too – that's part of why my trunk is so heavy, but luckily we'll travel by either floo powder or apparition, so we won't have to struggle too much. As for the Muggle world, you're about to get much better acquainted with it after spending a couple of days with my family. Remember I promised you we'd watch the 'Beauty and the Beast' animation the first chance we got."

Hermione was thrilled about all the muggle things she'd be doing with Draco. She was sure it would be a very instructive holiday for him, and maybe he'd even take up Muggle Studies – albeit a bit late.

"Let's get going, then", he said, and together they headed to the Headmistress' office.

* * *

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, before you go, I want to have a word with you", McGonagall said just as soon as they entered her office.

Draco was anxious to go, but he didn't betray his impatience, his face all polite interest.

"As you know, this Death Eater who was behind the attacks and who called himself 'The Observer' was impersonating Michael Corner. He's not at Hogwarts anymore, which means he's out there somewhere, most likely reunited with his fellow wrongdoers, and this new Dark Lord, whomever that is. So I must impress upon you the seriousness of the situation and urge you to be extremely careful."

"Thank you, Headmistress", Hermione said with feeling. "We'll be on our guard, and we thank you for allowing us to use your fireplace to travel to my parents' place – and for speaking to the Minister to allow my parents' fireplace to be temporarily connected to the floo network. It's much safer for us this way."

Draco thought so too, so he also thanked McGonagall.

"Also, I hope you won't consider it an intrusion on your privacy if a couple of aurors will be patrolling around your house, Miss Granger, while you and Mr. Malfoy are there."

"We do that too in the muggle world, Headmistress – when our law enforcing people suspect there might be an attack on someone, they send someone for surveillance, so it's quite all right."

Draco wasn't sure he was Ok with it, but he supposed he could give up privacy for the sake of security.

"I can only hope there will be no incidents during the next two weeks and that you have very pleasant winter holidays", the headmistress added, and they thanked her again and wished her the best in return.

"Now get ready", she said as she took some floo powder and threw it in the flames.

"You go ahead", Draco told Hermione, not wanting to be the first to come face to face with her parents.

"The Grangers residence, Heathgate, Hampstead" she pronounced clearly and then was gone, along with her cat and trunk.

Draco followed her in and talked equally clear, and after a short and uncomfortable 'ride', he found himself in the fireplace of his future parents-in-law.

"Welcome, Draco", Mary Granger said as she motioned him to come into the living room and have a seat on the couch, where Hermione and William Granger were already sitting.

"Thank you, Mrs. Granger, it's good to see you again. You, too, Mr. Granger", Draco said, as he took a seat on an armchair, further away from Hermione's father.

"The same, Draco – I'm glad you and my daughter are spending some time with us - we didn't have nearly enough when we first met you and we want to know you better."

They had some tea and Draco admired the beautifully decorated room – there was a big, colourfully decorated Christmas tree near the fireplace, and the television (as he remembered it was called) was on, and he was fascinated for a while by what he saw there – he guessed it was a 'movie', and there were lot of interesting unfamiliar objects to observe on the screen: cars, computers, and the like.

"Are you planning on joining the conversation, Draco?" Mrs. Granger asked, and he felt himself go slightly red at being caught staring at that television.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Granger, this is all new to me, I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention to what you were saying."

"I was just asking if there was any trouble this term – Hermione wouldn't say much in her letters, which is a little suspicious."

Ouch – a sensitive subject. Draco had been instructed by Hermione to avoid this topic at all costs, as she didn't want to tell her parents about the attacks and the prediction, for fear they'd worry – and they'd worried enough for her during the summer.

However, it was unrealistic not to say anything at all, so he compromised by going with a half-truth.

"I think that experience alone can tell you that not a year goes by at Hogwarts without at least _some_ excitement", he stalled, looking at Hermione for support.

"And what excitement did you have so far this year?" Mr. Granger asked, but Hermione had caught his look and took matters into her own hands.

"Oh, you know, nothing too serious – and certainly nothing that Draco and I can't handle together, as Head boy and girl", she reassured them, though he could hear a false note in her tone.

"I'm glad if that's the case – I think it's wonderful that you're sharing these responsibilities of keeping order at school, because it'll be good practice for later on, when you'll have to keep order in your lives once you get married", Mrs. Granger said, and Draco felt himself get a little pink in the face at how open Hermione's parents were about this issue.

"Mary, let's not get them hitched right now – they still have a lot of years of education before that, so let's take it one step at a time."

Draco agreed with Mr. Granger – not that he didn't constantly dream about his married life with Hermione, but it wasn't a subject he wanted to discuss with her parents.

"How are you doing with your studying for the exams? That's what I want to know", Mr Granger continued, and Draco was glad he chose such a 'safe' subject.

"Draco and I have top grades, as usual, and we've been doing a lot of studying – pretty much every evening after dinner and also during the day when we manage it, right Draco?" she asked him and he gave her full support.

"Indeed, we're well prepared for the N.E.W.T.s, but we'll keep studying till the last moment", he dutifully said.

"Wonderful, though right now you're on holiday, so I'm sure you can unwind a bit", Mrs. Granger said. "I know you kids want to spend as much time together as possible, so we won't hold you up much other than at meal times and if you want to play some board games or something together", she added hopefully. "But for the most time, you can do whatever you want – you can go ice skating, or you can play in the snow – it snowed a lot this year, and I'm so happy we'll have a white Christmas."

Draco felt that he was starting to be overwhelmed, so he was glad that Hermione picked up on that and saved the day.

"We'll get right on that, as soon as we've settled into our rooms – so we'll go do that now, and then I'll take Draco sightseeing, not that there's much to see in this part of London, but he hasn't been to Hampstead Heath park yet, plus there's that Christmas fair…" she stopped when her mother made a gesture with her hand to call for her attention.

"Go then – we've prepared the room next to yours for Draco. You're free to roam outside until lunch time, is that OK?"

"It's perfect", Hermione said and then she beckoned Draco along.

He followed her up the stairs and it didn't take long for him to settle in, as he didn't want to unpack too many things for just a few days – five, to be exact, as they planned on leaving on Christmas Eve

Together they left the house, and Draco was rather uncomfortable at first, walking through a muggle part of London. He usually kept to Diagon Alley or Knockturn Alley, so this was a pretty big change – although not necessarily for the worse.

Hampstead Heath park was great, though Hermione assured him it was even more beautiful during the other seasons. Draco didn't mind the snow – in fact, he found the white scenery extremely relaxing.

They even made a snowman together, which was great fun despite being such a simple thing to do.

Hermione suggested a snowball fight, but Draco pointed out he wouldn't feel right throwing snowballs at her, so she dropped the matter… until she flung a snowball to his face, pretty hard.

That overcame any chivalry he might have felt, so a real fight ensued.

By the time they were both too tired and called it off, they were both red in the face with exertion, and so they entered a pub to drink something warm and rest a bit.

"That was the most fun I've had in… forever", he admitted as they waited for their drinks.

"It was fun, I agree, though I've done this before with Harry and Ron and Ginny… didn't you have snowball fights with Theo and Blaise or is it below the pureblooded Slytherins to display such childish behaviour?" Hermione teased him.

"Now that you mention it, it was a bit beneath us to act so childish", Draco teased back, "but the reason behind it is simply that we were expected to have fun by tormenting Gryffindors and students from other Houses, and we did just that."

"I suppose I can see how that can be fun – I mean, the Weasley twins had a thing for pranks as well, but theirs were a lot more fun and a lot less mean", she pointed out, but Draco could tell it wasn't really a reproach.

"This year I'm sure none of my friends will say no to a snowball fight, so once we go back to Hogwarts we can propose to have one – Gryffindor vs Slytherin, what do you say?"

"Sounds good, I'm sure Harry and Ron and Ginny will be all for it."

Their drinks arrived, and Draco enjoyed his caramel cinnamon hot cocoa, while Hermione sniffed appreciatively at her fruit tea and then drank with gusto.

"So I think we should head back to have lunch first, and then continue on to the fair – otherwise we won't have enough time unless we'd hurry and that would spoil the fun of going to a fair", Hermione said.

"I wouldn't want to be late for lunch, that wouldn't impress your parents and I do aim to impress – so I agree."

So they returned to the house where they had a delicious meal – no wonder Draco loved Hermione's cooking, it looked like culinary talent ran in the family.

There was a lot of talk – Draco shared his family's Christmas traditions, which drew a lot of 'oohs' and 'aaahs' from the Grangers, and in return they told him about their traditions, and overall it was a pleasant gathering.

Before going to the fair, Hermione took him to the ice rink, where they skated together – neither of them was an expert, so they kept it simple, gliding around the rink hand in hand, but it was pretty much a second date for them, so they enjoyed every minute of it.

It was starting to get dark when they headed to the Christmas fair, but Hermione explained that this was the whole point, and Draco soon found out why when he saw the lights – hundreds, maybe thousands of them decorated the streets and the wooden houses where vendors had all sorts of things for sale. There was a lot of food, a lot of handmade objects, like Christmas-tree decorations and clothing, and so many things that he didn't know what to look at first.

He ended up buying Hermione a green cashmere scarf – and was glad he remembered to change some galleons into muggle money. He loved seeing Hermione wear green, because it made her look like a Slytherin's fiancée, despite her being a Gryffindor.

They walked around the fair hand in hand, and Hermione explained a lot of the things that he didn't know, and he felt like no Muggle Studies class would ever compare to this.

Dinner was just as pleasant as lunch had been, and in the evening, Draco actually tried one of these 'board games' that the Grangers were into. It was a game called 'Activity' and although it involved a lot of embarrassment for him, he discovered he liked it, just like he liked snowball fights.

Hermione's parents retired to their bedroom first, but Hermione and he were pretty tired too, what with the full day they had, so they headed upstairs not long after.

"I know what you're thinking", she told him before Draco even had a chance to suggest he might visit her later on in the night, when he'd be sure her parents were sleeping.

"And please don't even think about it – this house isn't as big as Malfoy Manor, and my parents are pretty uptight about 'proper behavior', so they won't have any 'funny business' – if we do, we risk losing their support for our relationship, and I'm sure they still have doubts as it is, OK?"

She was right, but he still dreaded wasting so many nights.

"Fine, I'll behave, but you know my mother has no such qualms, so once we get to my house, you'd better be prepared. Abstinence was never my strong point although what with the Observer, I've had to test my limits this term", he grumbled.

Hermione laughed though he, for one, couldn't see how this was funny.

"Oh, a few more nights won't hurt. Besides, we get a lot of time to ourselves as it is. I, for one, didn't notice any aurors following us around, so whomever they are, they're doing a fine job, being so discreet – it's like we're alone."

Draco groaned as he remembered what the headmistress told them before they left Hogwarts.

"I completely forgot about the aurors following us", he complained. "Now I'll keep looking over my shoulder for the rest of our time here!"

"Or you'll just forget again, so don't worry. For now, go to sleep, as I have a lot of plans for tomorrow as well."

They shared a quick kiss before retiring to their respective rooms.

* * *

The rest of the days Hermione spent with Draco at her parents place passed very pleasantly, and without incidents.

Hermione explained how a TV works, and she and Draco watched the 'Beauty and the Beast' animation, which Draco enjoyed a lot – though he, too, was amazed by the similarities between that story and what transpired between the two of them over the summer at Chateau Malfoy.

She made him watch several other movies, mostly about magic, just so they could have a laugh at the differences between what muggles thought magic was like and reality.

Her parents sometimes joined them for the movie watching, but most of the time they left them to their own devices, though every now and then either her mother or her father would casually walk in for a reason or another – 'security checks' as she jokingly commented with Draco.

But her parents had a point with this periodic checking, because Draco enjoyed teasing her while they were watching TV: he'd kiss her, or nibble on her neck, or draw her close so she was leaning on him, and so on and so forth, all of which Hermione enjoyed immensely, but considered wasn't appropriate when her parents could walk in at any time.

"That just increases the thrill", Draco would comment seductively, but they were both suffering from being so close, and together for so much time, and yet not being able to be properly 'intimate'.

They usually took long walks around the city to escape to a more private place – for example, they went to the cinema once, another wonderful first for Draco, although he didn't pay much attention to the movie, preferring to make out with Hermione. She preferred it too, so she didn't complain.

She took him to the theatre, to the opera – they had to travel for a while to get to these places, but that was an experience in itself, as Draco had never taken even the Knight Bus, let alone normal double deckers. Hermione had a lot of fun observing his reactions, but she also properly explained everything with the patience of a professor.

They also visited the Ministry of Magic, where Hermione talked to the Minister and obtained the permission for her and Draco to visit Lucius Malfoy on Christmas Eve.

So when that day came, they didn't waste time lingering at her parents' place. They exchanged gifts – Hermione was impressed that Draco chose a perfectly elegant tie for her father and a lovely necklace for her mother, but of course what she loved most was the gift he gave her, which was a lovely burgundy cocktail dress that he suggested she wear for the New Year's Eve party.

In addition to that, on Christmas Eve he wore the green Slytherin sweater she had magically knitted for his birthday back at Chateau Malfoy, which hadn't fitted his beast form, but which fit him perfectly now – and he looked amazing, wearing that sweater or pretty much anything else.

Hermione was also thrilled that he loved her gift to him, which was 'hand-magicked' again (as in, made with her magic), but only because she knew from experience that he liked such things. This time, she made him a muffler in various shades of silver. He immediately asked her to place it around his neck and Hermione did so with pleasure.

They said their goodbyes, then took their trunks and Crookshanks and apparated at Malfoy Manor.

As they walked toward the front door, Hermione thought to ask Draco about how much he told his parents about the attacks at Hogwarts.

"I told them pretty much everything - given how close they were to Voldemort, especially my father, they might know something we don't, and perhaps they can shed some light on the identity of the Observer or the new Dark Lord."

Hermione knew he was right, and only wished she could be as open with her parents, but they were muggles, so telling them would only make them worry, and she didn't want that for them.

When she and Draco entered the mansion, Mopsy was there to welcome them in.

"Master, Miss, Mopsy is glad to see you again. The Mistress is waiting for you in the living room", the elf squeaked and then levitated their trunks to their rooms.

Hermione was pleased to notice that the house elf was wearing a very pretty purple dress, which was either a gift from Narcissa Malfoy or, more likely, something the elf bought with her own wage money.

As they entered the living room, Hermione noticed two things: first, that a splendid Christmas tree decorated the room, and second, that Naricssa was pacing around the room, restless for some reason.

"Welcome Draco, Hermione, I'm happy to see you both. Have a seat, I have some news for you", she said, and gestured towards a sofa.

Hermione sat down, and Draco joined her after kissing his mother on both cheeks.

"What is it?" he asked and Narcissa smiled before answering, which Hermione took as a good sign.

"I just heard from Lucius this morning, he is going to have a hearing next month, and his sentence might be reduced or even ended", she replied, still smiling.

Back at the Malfoys' castle in France, Hermione had had a talk with Narcissa, and the older woman had confessed that her marriage to Lucius was one made out of love, and that fact had never been so clear to Hermione as it was now, when she could see for herself how Narcissa simply radiated happiness at the thought that she might be reunited with her husband sooner than expected.

"That's great news, Mrs. Malfoy", Hermione said, at the same time as Draco exclaimed "Wonderful!"

"Yes, it is amazing. He has promised to fully cooperate with the Aurors, and to give them information about Voldemort's associates that might have survived the Battle – after all, it's most likely that these people are the ones who rallied behind this new Dark Lord, so Lucius' information might prove highly useful."

"And even if it doesn't prove helpful, I'm sure he'll still be granted a reduced sentence, because of his willingness to cooperate, which is the best proof of his mended ways", Hermione argued.

She didn't use to like Lucius Malfoy, but ever since she visited him with Draco, just before the school year started, she reached an understanding and a grudging mutual respect, which was why she was now glad of the news – well, for that, and for Draco's sake, for whom Lucius would always be family.

Hermione tried hard not to dwell on the fact that he'd also be _her_ family once she married Draco, but that event didn't have a date yet, so for now she could breathe easily.

"Quite right, Hermione", Narcissa said approvingly. "Would you like some tea and something to eat before you go visit Lucius?"

"I think we'll just go, what do you say, Hermione?" Draco asked her, and she nodded her assent.

"No time like right now."

"I'll be waiting for you for lunch – I'm sure that by the time you get back, you'll be plenty hungry and thirsty", Narcissa offered.

Hermione and Draco apparated next to Azkaban prison, where they were expected, thanks to Minister Shacklebolt.

An auror led them to Lucius Malfoy's prison cell, but not before their belongings were checked – particularly the presents they brought Lucius.

Hermione knew that such an inconvenience was a small price to pay to make sure that none of the prisoners would get their hands on objects that might help them escape.

When they finally arrived at Lucius' cell, Hermione was glad to see that he looked better than the last time she saw him.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I was wondering when I'd be seeing you again. I'm pleased you came with Draco, and on Christmas Eve, no less. Have you stopped by to see Narcissa first?"

"Yes, we did, father."

"We had to leave our trunks and my cat, Mr. Malfoy", Hermione supplied.

"Then you've heard the good news", Lucius said, but his face wasn't nearly as happy and radiant as his wife's had been. Not that Hermione didn't expect it – Lucius Malfoy had an excellent poker face.

"We did – too bad the hearing is only next month and not sooner", Draco said with a sigh. "You might have spent the holidays with us."

"It matters not – life here isn't that dreadful, I have some reading material to keep me busy, although I do miss many of the small pleasures of my previous life."

"Hopefully this will help you remember", Draco said, and offered his father a walking cane just like the one he had before, until Voldemort broke it.

"Thank you, Draco, it was very thoughtful of you", Lucius said.

"I bought you something as well, Mr. Malfoy – hopefully it'll further alleviate your boredom", Hermione said, offering him a copy of the book called 'The Book of Potions' by Zygmunt Budge. "Professor Slughorn mentioned that you were proficient at potion making while at Hogwarts, so I thought you might find something interesting in this book – it is supposed to explain how particularly potent and complex potions are brewed", she continued on, trying hard not to rant in her nervousness.

"Thank you, Miss Granger, your gift is much appreciated as well. Alas, I can't return the gesture, given that I have no access to resources from Azkaban, but I'll be sure to make it up to you once I'm set free – hopefully next month."

"There really is no need, Mr. Malfoy", Hermione protested, though she had a feeling it was all in vain. Lucius Malfoy wouldn't want to owe her anything, and her gift would probably make him feel like he owed her something in return, even if it wasn't the case.

"What news of the Death Eater who attacked you?" Lucius asked, and Draco answered, even though it wasn't clear whom the question was addressed to.

"Other than the fact that he fled the castle, and it's still unknown how he managed it?"

"At least he's no longer at Hogwarts with you, but I do hope you've taken all the necessary precautions once you left the relative safety of the castle", Lucius continued.

"We have aurors following us, Mr. Malfoy, and we're being extra careful too", Hermione replied, though if she were completely honest, neither she, nor Draco had been that careful on their fun days out – they'd been too happy to be away from her parents' watchful eyes and way too happy to be with each other, alone in a sea of strangers.

"It's something – though the safest thing would be to stay in protected locations and not go out so much. Malfoy Manor should serve that purpose well, given all the wards and enchantments that it is protected by."

Hermione had been close to mentioning that the Burrow had some protection too, but thought better of it. Even though Lucius Malfoy had turned over a new leaf, her intuition told Hermione that he'd draw the line at his son spending time at the Weasleys' place.

In fact, Hermione tried not to contribute much to the conversation, leaving Draco and his father to enjoy the little time they had together.

Lucius Malfoy, however, seemed to notice.

"You're awfully quiet, Miss Granger. Perhaps I should ask you something from the curricula, to get you talking?"

Hermione almost smirked at that.

"Draco told you that we've been doing a lot of studying, so I'm sure we can both answer any question you might have – and I'm also confident that we'll both do really well on our N.E.W.T.s", she commented, trying to direct the conversation to something other than herself.

"I should hope so – I have expectations, Draco."

"I know, father, I'll try not to let you down."

"Good!"

Hermione had to clench her teeth not to say anything about this exchange. Lucius still didn't know how to be a proper father. Instead of 'good', he could have said something like 'that's all I ask of you', but no, of course he didn't say that.

"For a person who doesn't say much at the moment, your eyes speak volumes, Miss Granger, but I shall respect your wish of not disclosing your thoughts, and not inquire into it further. But I think you and Draco should return to Narcissa – I'm sure she is waiting to have lunch with you, and it wouldn't do to be late", Lucius said.

"Yes, we should go", Hermione agreed and looked questioningly at Draco.

"I'll see you again soon, father – perhaps the Headmistress will allow me to come to your hearing."

"That would be nice, Draco, so write once you know."

Hermione said her goodbye, Draco did too and soon they were out of Azkaban prison and they apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

Just like Narcissa had predicted, by now Hermione was famished, so the delicious food Mopsy served was most welcome.

Despite Draco's protests, after lunch Hermione insisted that they do some studying, and some homework, because she didn't like to leave it until the last moment – that was more Harry and Ron's style, and it was that comment, much more than her urging, that convinced Draco that he should cooperate.

In the evening, Hermione and Draco exchanged gifts with Narcissa. Hermione bought her a pretty bracelet that changed colour according to one's body temperature – it was a muggle object, but Hermione argued that it would be useful to wear in the winter, to make sure one is warm enough so as not to catch a cold. Narcissa seemed to genuinely like it, and her gift for Hermione was the best she could receive, although Draco didn't like it that much: a small album of photos of Draco.

They were moving photos, of course, as was typical in the wizarding world, and they ranged from when Draco was just a newly born baby, up to the moment when he got his Hogwarts letter.

"I have photos from when Draco was older too, but I think you saw enough of Draco once you were both at Hogwarts – probably more than you wanted given your previous… animosity", Narcissa said tactfully.

Hermione thanked her from the bottom of her heart and once Narcissa retired for the evening, she spent the next hour pouring over the photos, much to Draco's discontent.

"I don't know why you're pouting so much", she told him when she'd had enough of him. "I've shown you photos from my childhood back at my parents' place, and even though they were still, not moving like yours, there were a lot of them that I think are embarrassing and yet you didn't hear me complain nearly as much", she chided.

"I won't complain anymore, as long as you assure me that I still have my cool, bad boy image intact in your mind", he said, still pouting.

"It's hard not to find you adorable too, after seeing these pictures, but rest assured - I realize these were taken a long time ago and that you're now extremely cool and a bad boy to the bone", she teased.

"Miss Granger, I do believe I've had just about enough of your teasing", he said, and before Hermione knew what was happening, he lifted her up in his arms from the chair she'd been previously occupying, and started moving towards the bedroom – his bedroom.

She had to cover her mouth with her hands so as not to let out a shriek of outrage.

"What do you think you're doing, Draco?"

"I told you before, it's not wise to tease a dragon, but since you insist on doing it, you'll have to deal with the consequences."

He kicked the door open and then kicked it back shut, and without a second thought, Draco dropped her in the middle of his bed.

Hermione spluttered indignantly at his roguish behaviour, but he soon joined her in bed, and then she complained no more.

They kissed hungrily, and didn't waste time in getting naked: in fact, they almost ripped the clothes off of each other in between kisses.

Draco bit her lower lip lightly, which made her feel tingly all over, so she replied by first placing light kisses all over his neck, then licking along the veins where his pulse fluttered, and then even nibbling on those perfect spots of skin.

He wouldn't be outdone though, so he drew her face up for another kiss, and then he trailed kisses of fire all over her neck, her breasts, her bellybutton, and then went even lower, making Hermione moan when he teased her by barely touching her over her most sensitive spot.

"Draco, please…" she begged, hoping he'd have enough payback by now, to not tease her further.

Hermione heard him chuckle, but he also complied, and his tongue worked magic, as it slithered its way between her slick folds.

But before she could reach her peak, Draco withdrew, and she protested loudly.

"That's enough for now", he said with a grin.

He tried to flip her over, but Hermione wasn't ready to let him have complete control… at least not yet.

"That _is_ enough', she said decisively, and pushed _him_ on the bed, and this time she used her hands to feel, caress and massage all of his well-defined muscles – the muscles in his arms, his chest, his stomach, his legs, but when she reached for that part of him that was hardest at the moment, he caught her hand in his and got up in a sitting position.

"I've let you have your way, now it's back to mine", he whispered in Hermione's ear, and she let him firmly guide her back onto the bed, on her stomach.

He massaged her too, and Hermione could feel herself drifting, once again, to a place where desire obliterated all rational thought - a place she didn't want to leave for a long, long time. She did jump a little when Draco squeezed her buttocks a little too enthusiastically, but it only added to the thrilling sensations coursing through her.

She gasped loudly when he inserted a finger inside of her, especially as he moved it in such a way that promised the exciting things to come soon.

In fact, a moment later, he withdrew his finger and spread her legs a little wider apart, so that he could fit himself at her entrance. He was considerate enough to support his weight on his arms, but Hermione really wouldn't have minded to feel him pressing her into the soft mattress.

When he penetrated her, she felt the rush come over her almost instantly, her inner walls clenching over his length, as he, too, followed her in ecstasy, as he climaxed after some deep and fast thrusts that hit the point every single time.

If she hadn't been feeling so spent, Hermione would have laughed at how precise he was. Not that the high number of girls he practiced on was a laughing matter to her, but Hermione didn't see the point of dwelling over his 'exotic' past. He was hers now, only hers, and the thought made her exuberant.

"God, I missed this", he said with a content sigh, and Hermione did laugh at that comment.

"Me too", she admitted, well past embarrassment now.

"I'm glad we're not at your parents' place anymore, under strict supervision, nor at Hogwarts, where we might be under watch too - I was afraid _it_ would fall off from lack of use."

Hermione laughed even harder at that, though Draco put a finger over her lips, pointing his head in the direction of his mother's room.

"Sorry, that was just too funny", she said, well aware there was no real remorse in her tone. "I suppose we'd better take advantage of the time we spend here, because I can tell you now, I won't be in the mood once we get to the Burrow."

Draco sighed in a resigned way that meant he expected that to be the case.

"Truth be told, I doubt even I'd be in the mood under Weaselbee's roof", Draco said dryly, and ignored Hermione's light pinch at his derogative nickname for Ron.

She still hoped that Draco and Ron would become a bit friendlier, but it was much too soon for that, she supposed. In time, perhaps they'd be at least civil to each other, if it was too much to ask for them to become friends.

"In any case, for now let's sleep – it's been a long day", Hermione said, as she snuggled closer into Draco's side. "Tomorrow we can take it easy and… perhaps we could go to bed early?" she asked sheepishly, and Draco grinned back at her.

"I like the last part of your suggestion very very much."

* * *

On Christmas day, Draco woke up to the delicious feeling of having Hermione in his arms. It gave him great pleasure that one day she would be Hermione Malfoy, but he still had a long time to wait until he could see that particular dream of his become reality.

It was weird – just half a year ago, Draco felt like he was doomed; he'd been cursed, he looked like a beast and his future was bleak. And then Hermione had come to him, and everything had changed for the better. Together they found not just the means of returning him to being human, but also they found love, and despite the current menace, they had a bright future ahead.

Draco still didn't understand how Hermione had been able to see his castle through the enchantments and wards he'd placed around it, but he'd pretty much given up on finding an explanation. Even in the magical world, some mysteries remained a mystery.

His musings were cut short by the feel of Hermione stirring.

"Good morning and Merry Christmas", she said sleepily and he returned the greeting.

"Do you want to go to your room so that we keep up the appearances, or do you think it's safe to assume no one will be fooled?" he asked her, hoping she'd stay with him a while longer.

"Your mother is not easily fooled, and though I really wouldn't want to leave you, I think it would be more… polite of us to at least pretend like we slept separately", she answered with a sigh.

"Then go, and I'll see you at breakfast", he said, kissing the top of her bed and then giving her a light slap on the ass when she got out of bed.

She gave a little yelp, and blushed most becomingly, but then dressed quickly and exited his room – blowing him a kiss as she closed the door.

Draco was soon reunited with Hermione and with his mother – who tactfully said nothing about the sleeping arrangements.

She did inform them that Christmas time was the best to do charity, and therefore starting the following day, she's be out – from morning till late in the evening.

Draco had no objections whatsoever because that meant more alone time with Hermione. Sure, what she understood by 'alone time' was different than what he had in mind. They did more homework and N.E.W.T.s studying – that took up most of the time.

Hermione was also curious about the house and the portraits so she made Draco accompany her while she toured the house, asking him a million questions – she could be worse than a professor, but luckily enough he knew to give her answer for the most part.

They tried to stay indoors for safety reasons, though Draco convinced Hermione to play a one on one version of Quidditch in the vast land that surrounded the manor (and which was protected). Draco knew that the fact that she accepted, despite her dislike for flying in general, and Quidditch in particular, was a testimony of her great love for him, so he tried not to keep her in the air for too long.

The nights were the best – they made passionate love and rejoiced in the fact that they belonged to each other, body and soul (and mind, as Hermione liked to point out).

But all good things must come to an end, sooner or later, one way or the other. In this case, Draco's blissful days came to an end on the 28th of December, when it was time to pack again, to go to the Weasleys' house.

"I hope you're not going to be all pouty and moody once we get to the Burrow", Hermione warned, and Draco could only sigh.

It had been so good to spend time with Hermione. Now he had to 'play nice' with the Weasel's entire family – not that he didn't like some of them. He liked Ginny, for instance, and he also liked Mrs. Weasley. He didn't know the rest very well and he imagined that the ones he knew would be changed after the war. There was George, the surviving twin, who was good at Quidditch and who used to be fun – no telling whether that was still true. Then there was Peter or something, the former Head Boy, who was very stuck up, but again, perhaps that wasn't the case anymore.

He dreaded having to interact with so many people he was not familiar with, and with whom he'd had a long distance enmity for years. The only thing that kept him going was knowing that starting with New Year's eve, he could spend a couple of days at Chateau Malfoy with Hermione.

And that reminded him that the castle would have to be ready for their arrival.

"Mopsy!" he called, and the elf apparated in front of him. "Two days from now I want you to go to Chateau Malfoy and prepare everything for when Hermione and I arrive – that will be on the morning of New Year's Eve. I've already discussed this with my mother and she's agreed she can spare you for a few days."

The elf seemed eager to please, as always.

"Mopsy will be waiting for Master and Miss and everything will be in perfect order. And Mopsy thanks them again for the wonderful presents", the elf squeaked.

For Christmas, Draco had given the elf a sweater, and Hermione had given her a vest.

"It was nothing much, Mopsy", Hermione replied affectionately.

She was growing quite fond of his house elf, but then again, Draco found Mopsy endearing too. She had been his only companion at Chateaux Malfoy when he had been in beast form – that is, until Hermione arrived. But even then, unlikely as it seemed in retrospect, it was Mopsy who gave him counsel on how best to proceed to get on Hermione's good side.

He and Hermione said their goodbyes to his mother and then Hermione apparated them near the Weasley's house – the Burrow, as it was called, Draco reminded himself.

Draco was surprised by the fact that he really seemed to be welcome there – at least by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny as well, and even Potter.

The Weasel had been an inch shy from rude, but then again, there was no Padma to rein him in – she was visiting relatives in India.

George Weasley wasn't there – Hermione told him that it was a busy time at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, so he would only be coming home for New Year's Eve, which meant Draco and Hermione weren't going to see him, because they'd leave to Chateau Malfoy on the morning of that day. Percy Weasley didn't take any days off from his Ministry job, but he would be back from work some time that evening. As for the two eldest Weasley siblings, they weren't coming at all. One of them worked in Romania and he planned to spend New Year's Eve there, and the other one, the curse breaker, wanted to spend New Year's Eve alone with his wife – a decision Draco understood completely.

"Let's get you settled in, dears", Mrs. Wesley said, interrupting his train of thought and ushering them up the stairs. "Hermione, you'll be sharing a bedroom with Ginny, as always, and Draco you can have Bill and Charlie's room", she added as she indicated where it was. "I have to start preparing lunch, so I'll leave you kids to catch up."

"Now that you're here, Draco, let's play some Quidditch – we can pair up, and play two on two", Ginny proposed. "If you're not too tired or have other plans…?" she asked.

"I'm not tired and it'll be fun to play Quidditch with you, if Hermione doesn't mind", he said, looking hopefully at her.

"Oh, I don't mind – rather, I'm glad you have someone else to fly with rather than me", she said with a grin.

"He made you play Quidditch with him?!" Ginny asked incredulous.

"He didn't exactly 'make me', I figured I should practice flying from time to time, but I've had enough for a while, so you guys can play. I'll just watch and keep score."

Plan made, Draco quickly unpacked the few things he'd need for the next couple of days, then took his broom and went out to join the others.

Draco played with Ginny versus Potter and the Weasel, and he was glad that they were pretty evenly matched like that. He had no idea for how long they played, because he soon lost track of time. He loved Quidditch and, although it came as a surprise for him as well, he had fun.

Hermione diplomatically called them all in to help Mrs. Weasley set the table when the score was tied, so that there would be no resentments on either side.

Lunch was noisy, but in a pleasant way. After lunch, a study group was organized by Hermione – Ginny still had a year before her N.E.W.T.s, but didn't mind getting ahead by studying with the rest of them, so they all studied hard for a while, until they decided physical labour was preferable to intellectual work. Mrs. Weasley had more than enough chores for them, and they paired up to do various tasks – de-gnoming the garden, helping with the preparations for dinner, feeding the chickens, etc. Normally, Draco would consider such work below him, but he discovered it could be surprisingly fun, especially as he worked mostly with Hermione and he stole kisses from her every chance he got.

After dinner, they played wizard chess – and talked about plans for the future. Everybody was going to sign up for auror training, whether they really intended to become an auror or not. So all the studying they were doing wasn't just for the exams, but also to be as prepared as possible for the draconic programme.

So as to unwind before bed, they had a snowball fight, which was incredibly fun… though a bit painful too – Draco managed to avoid most snowballs thrown his way, but not all, and where they connected, it stung for a while.

Draco really didn't want to sleep alone, but he didn't feel like making love with Hermione under the Weasleys' roof, even if Ginny would probably help them and keep quiet if Hermione were to slip out of their room.

It took him a while to fall asleep in the unfamiliar room, but eventually exhaustion caught up with him and he felt into a dreamless sleep.

The next couple of days passed pretty much the same way – and Draco got to know everyone better, the Weasleys and Potter, and discovered they were OK, fun even… well, everyone except Percy, who was uptight and pretty much unlikeable.

Before he knew it, the time had come for him and Hermione to leave, and Draco couldn't be happier. They'd finally be alone, they'd have a couple of days to themselves before returning to Hogwarts.

"Thank you for having me, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley", Draco said when it was time to say goodbye.

"Oh, it was great to finally set aside past differences and get to know each other better, Draco", Mrs. Weasley said affectionately and Draco found himself smiling in return.

"Not to mention we could finally play proper Quidditch with you here", Ginny added.

"We'll see you back at Hogwarts, then?" Potter asked and it was Hermione who replied.

"Yes, we'll see you on Monday", she said, followed by a lot of 'happy new year' wishes that went back and forth.

The apparition to France was tiring, but it was OK because Draco and Hermione could relax for the remainder of the day.

Hermione was thrilled to see the castle in winter, especially as it was snowing with big, fluffy snowflakes.

"Draco, the castle looks amazing covered with snow!" she exclaimed and Draco laughed at how enthusiastic she was.

"I'm glad you like it – we can have snowball fights here too, but I wouldn't recommend staying out too long, it's way too cold!"

Draco set up the protective enchantments and wards over the castle, to make sure no one would get the idea to attack them while they were there – after all, there were rumours at Hogwarts about Chateau Malfoy, and even if there weren't many people who knew where it was (and all of them were supposedly trustworthy), it was better to play it safe.

Mopsy was waiting for them with the fireplaces lit in the master bedroom, in the library, the dining room and the music room.

Draco thanked her for getting everything in order.

"Though the fire in the library might be a bit excessive - I think we might not step foot in the library for a while. I, for one, have had enough of that room to last me a year!", Draco admitted ruefully.

"Even I've spent a little too much time in that room, pouring over books, but if we're to do more studying – and I intend us to – that's probably the best room. Well, either that or your study – in which I've never been before, now that I think about it", Hermione mused.

"I opt for the study, but please, not today. Let's just find a nice place by a window and sit down and admire the snow – I don't think I have the energy or the focus for anything else right now."

"Oh, I wasn't thinking about studying now either - I'm too tired as well. We'll take it easy for the rest of the day."

And so they did – they watched the snow and talked, while drinking hot chocolate brought by a helpful Mopsy. In the evening Hermione played the piano for him, and Draco thanked her for the extra effort. He didn't just thank her with words: that night he worshiped her body, taking the time to slowly drive her crazy with his hands, his fingers, his lips and his tongue, despite his own impatience to be one with her. But when he finally did, it was explosive, and Draco knew that he was the luckiest man alive, even if he didn't quite deserve it yet.

He was determined to be worthy though, to study hard and work hard to be someone that the wizarding world looked up to for all the right reasons, not just due to his pureblood and wealth.

* * *

"What are you thinking of?" Hermione asked him, as he seemed miles away, despite them being cuddled together in the afterglow of their intense love making.

"Just about how absolutely perfect you are and how I don't deserve you, though I intend to change that."

Hermione felt herself melt at his candor.

"You're not so bad yourself, as I keep reminding you – but far be it from me to tell you not to strive for better. I do that too, so we'll just try hard together."

"But not tonight", he said with a smirk, and Hermione nodded her approval.

"I'm seconds away from falling asleep, so not tonight. We'll take it easy these last couple of free days – we'll have plenty of time to study once we're back to Hogwarts."

Draco was perfectly fine with that plan so they fell asleep in each other's arms, smiling.

The next couple of days were what Hermione imagined a honeymoon should be like. She and Draco didn't only make love at night – the fact that they'd been so deprived of each other at Hogwarts and then at her parents' place and the Burrow, made them desperate for contact, and so they made love pretty much all over the castle: in the music room, after a particularly good recital – and on the grand piano, no less, in the dining room, although it had been a little uncomfortable using one of the dining chairs as support, then in the study, over the big cherry-wood desk there, even in the library, despite how sick they both were of that particular room.

When they weren't making love, eating or sleeping, they would cuddle and talk, or walk on the snow covered grounds and have snowball fights, that usually ended with them both on the ground, in the snow, half fighting or teasing, half cuddling and kissing – after which they'd have to go back to the castle, to warm up, usually in the shower, together.

New Year's Eve found them on the terrace of the ballroom, where they kissed, then toasted with butterbeer (as neither of them was particularly fond of stronger stuff) and watched the Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat fireworks that Mopsy set off.

They slept until late the following day, but happy that they were starting a new year together.

"If someone would have told me a couple of years ago that I'd start the year waking up in your arms, I would have thought someone had cast 'Confundus' on them", Hermione remarked, giggling at how improbable her relationship with Draco was.

"I would have thought the same, and yet here we are", Draco replied, tenderly kissing her on the lips.

Hermione felt close to purring – and giggled again, remembering that Draco could purr back when he was in beast form.

"I don't really feel like going back to Hogwarts so soon", she complained and it was Draco's turn to laugh.

"Me neither, but think of it this way: the sooner we finish our magical education, the sooner we can get married and then we can live together – I mean, I'd totally do it all now, but there's your parents to consider… and probably mine too."

Hermione exaggerated a sigh, as she cuddled closer to Draco.

"I just hope we'll have peaceful days at Hogwarts – the Death Eater is not there anymore, and there are aurors looking for him and his associates, so hopefully they'll be caught soon so that we can unwind… though something tells me it won't be so easy."

"I admit I feel a bit uneasy too that we weren't able to discover who is behind the attacks, but worrying about it won't help. All we can do for now is to be really careful, right?"

"Yes – constant vigilance, I know, it's just that despite these days having been so wonderful, they were also 'unnaturally' peaceful, it's something like the calm before the storm…" Hermione trailed off, not quite wanting to ruin the moment, but wanting to share this worrisome feeling with Draco.

"Even if the storm comes, we'll face it together – and we'll prevail", Draco reassured her. "Don't forget that the reason we were attacked in the first place is because of that prediction that says we can defeat whatever this new threat is, as long as we're together" he continued, and Hermione wanted with all her heart to believe him, but still she worried.

"Then we'll defeat everyone and everything – because we'll always be together", she replied, kissing him on the cheek, and trying to draw strength from him, from the two of them together.

The last days they had together at Chateau Malfoy passed blissfully and they safely returned to Hogwarts, more united than ever.


	9. The trip to Hogsmeade and the revelation

**A/N** : Draco and Hermione have a very happy holiday together, but once they're back at Hogwarts, what will happen? The Observer may not be in the castle anymore, but he's waiting for a chance – and in this chapter he'll get it!

I'll include some of those revolutionary ideas that I was telling you about in the note to my previous chapter, and I hope you'll like them.

We finally find out who the Observer really is, and also the identity of the new Dark Lord… and much more, but I wouldn't want to give too much away, so read, enjoy and review!

* * *

 **Chapter 9 The trip to Hogsmeade and the revelations**

Hermione loved Hogwarts and yet she was not as happy to return from the holiday as she usually was. After dreamy days with Draco, all she wanted was more of that, but on the other hand, she did want to attend classes an learn more about spells and potions and plants, so that she could ace her N.E.W.T.s and then be ready to go through the harsh auror training.

There were other events to look forward to though – the first would be the Quidditch match of Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin. She could finally cheer for Draco and his team, without fearing that her house would consider her a traitor for doing so.

The other event was Lucius Malfoy's hearing at the Ministry. Hermione knew Draco was hoping his father would be released and truth be told, she was kind of hoping for the same result – just like his son, Lucius had really changed since the Battle of Hogwarts, and given that he offered full cooperation, there was no reason to keep him locked with the likes of Rosier or Theo's father.

Last, but not least, at the end of the first week of February, the Headmistress had planned a trip to Hogsmeade – Hermione missed visiting the village, and she wanted to browse books at the Tomes and Scrolls, not to mention she also hoped to stop by Dominic Maestro's Music Shop to purchase some music sheets of some wizarding music masterpieces – Hermione only knew how to play the muggle classics at the piano, so she wanted to 'expand her horizons', so to speak.

But for now, she still had to get through her classes – all of which had reached a new level of intensity due to the impending exams. Headmistress McGonagall, in particular, was fierce about the students' proficiency with transfiguration, giving them a lot of homework and threatening with detention for anyone who failed to achieve good enough results during practice lessons.

On the day of the Quidditch match, Hermione was in the Great Hall, having lunch with her friends.

"Are you guys coming to the match?" she asked. Usually all the students came to the matches, whether their House played or not, because the results would decide who they'd be playing next. However, these days everyone was studying intensely for exams, so perhaps some would rather continue doing just that, as they could always find out the result from someone else.

"Definitely", Harry replied. "I've had it with all this studying and homework when we've only just returned from the holiday – I need to unwind", he complained.

"Exactly – I'm going too!" Ron said, and Neville confirmed that he was going too.

"No one wants to miss a Quidditch game, it's a break from thinking about exams", Seamus said darkly – during Charms he had managed to once again blow things up instead of performing the correct spell.

Just then, Luna approached their table, and she was carrying something big and green – Hermione couldn't tell exactly what it was.

"Hi, everyone", Luna said happily. "Hermione, I made this", she said, showing her what she brought. It was a snake hat, as eccentric as her lion hat. "You can have it for this game, but I'll want it back for later on in the year, when Slytherin plays Hufflepuff", she added with a smile.

Hermione was at a loss as to what she could possibly say to not offend her friend – she wanted to support Draco, but not to _that_ extent.

"Um… thanks, Luna, I really appreciate it, but it's yours, you made, it, so you should keep it. Dean's helped me make a banner for Draco", she added with a grateful smile at Dean, who helpfully showed Luna the banner they'd been working on. It was green and it showed all seven members of the Slytherin Quidditch team, and Draco with the snitch in his hand – Hermione had cast a spell to make everyone fly around, and also to make writing alternately appear and disappear ('Slytherin for the win').

Hermione had been surprised that Dean offered to help, because he wasn't Draco's biggest fan, quite the contrary, but he said that even he could tell the Slytherins, and Draco in particular, had changed for the better, so he was trying to get over old grudges.

"Oh, all right then! I want to cheer for Draco, but I hope Ravenclaw wins, so I can't say I approve of that message", Luna said, but in a friendly manner – and no one could blame her for wanting her House to win the game. "I'll see you at the game, Neville, everyone", she added and then skipped back to the Ravenclaw table where a big bowl of pudding awaited her.

"Neville, I suppose you'll be cheering for Ravenclaw too?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I kind of have to, given that it's Luna's house, but like she said, I kind of want Draco's team to win too", he replied sheepishly.

"Oh, what's the point in cheering with this team or the other?" Parvati asked impatiently. "Let's finish eating so we can go watch the game and see who wins."

Everyone agreed, and before long they were in the stands, waiting for Madam Hooch to signal the beginning of the game.

"Welcome, everyone, to today's Quidditch match – Ravenclaw vs Slytherin", Luna was saying, her voice amplified with 'Sonorus'. "Let's see if a convocation of eagles manage to defeat a nest of snakes", the girl cheerfully continued, though the Headmistress wasn't please ('Miss Lovegood, a commentator must be _impartial_!')

The excitement of the crowd was on the rise, and Hermione crossed her fingers, a muggle gesture she made involuntarily when she was anxious and hoping for the best.

As the game progressed, more than once she jumped out of her seat in excitement – Draco and the Slytherins were good, but so were the Ravenclaws, and it was a close thing. In the end, however, Draco managed to catch the snitch, ending the match with a score of 280 – 120.

That evening, she went with Draco to celebrate in the Slytherin Common Room. Blaise was the life of the party – he had scored most of the points, and he had probably been in such a good shape because he was back with Hecate.

Hermione tried to stay away from the girl – there was just too much between them for any friendship to be possible, at least at the moment.

She talked to Theo and Daphne instead.

"Although we lost to you, Gryffindors, now that we've defeated Ravenclaw, we still have a chance for the cup", Daphne was saying excitedly.

"And the next match is against Hufflepuff, and this year they don't seem to have such a good team – I've watched their game versus Ravenclaw and they lost by a pretty wide margin", Theo added.

"I know it might sound unbelievable", Hermione said with an apologetic smile, "but, to be honest, I'm not that much of a Quidditch fan. I support my House's team, and yours when they're not playing Gryffindor, and I want Gryffindor to win, because it adds points to the House cup."

"Yes, I told them all about that", Draco said, as he brought everyone drinks. "So they know, although they do find it surprising."

"Well, I know she's not your favourite person, but Hecate agrees with you on this one", Daphne said, grinning. "I was shocked when Draco told us that she only played in the team to get close to him."

Hermione observed Hecate – she was happy as could be, on Blaise's arm, in the centre of attention, as he told everyone in detail how he managed to score all those points despite the Ravenclaw Chasers and Beaters and Keeper, who tried to stop him.

"I can't bring myself to like her, but perhaps one day…" Hermione trailed off, not entirely sure she'd ever be close to Hecate… and yet Blaise was close to Draco and Hecate was Blaise's girlfriend.

"Are you guys on speaking terms with her?" she asked Daphne and Theo.

"Yes, though we're acting a bit frosty with her for now, just so that we're sure she fully understands the gravity of her actions", Theo replied.

"In any case, I'm done talking about Hecate", Hermione said. "Draco, did you tell your friends the good news about your father?"

"I did, and they're as excited as I am – we all hope he'll be acquitted", he answered.

"Draco's father actually deserves to be free, unlike mine", Theo said bitterly, and Hermione regretted bringing up the subject.

"Did you find out the exact date of the hearing?" Daphne quickly asked Draco.

"It's four days from now", Draco replied, and Hermione looked at him questioningly – he hadn't told her that.

"Emerald brought me the message just today so I didn't have time to let you know", Draco said defensively.

Hermione laughed – was he afraid of her? She was somewhat bossy, true, but not scary… although Ron had said she was scary ever since their first year, when she'd cast the full body bind curse on Neville.

"This hearing isn't like a trial? I mean, you don't have to go testify or anything, right, Draco?" Theo asked.

"No – in fact, it's closed to the public, and even to family members. I'll still go to the Ministry with my mother on that day, as we want to know as soon as possible."

"Understandable", Hermione said. "Do you want me to come with you?" she asked, although she didn't really think it was place to be there – despite her recent… understanding with Lucius, she didn't consider herself close enough to go. They weren't family yet, and wouldn't be for some time, but if Draco wanted her there, she would go, of course.

"It's on a school day – I've talked to McGonagall and she's agreed to let me go, with aurors in tow, of course. However, I don't think you should miss classes for this – I'll let you know through that enchanted sickle, a 'Y' if he'll walk free, and a 'N' if he'll have to return to Azkaban."

The sickle had roman numerals on that could change due to the Protean Charm.

"And let's hope it'll be a 'Y' and we'll have something else to celebrate, other than this Quidditch victory", Daphne said, enthusiastically.

The party was probably going to continue until late into the night, so Hermione kissed Draco and then excused herself – she didn't want to be caught wandering the corridors at night.

She did run into some trouble with Peeves, whom she ran into just on the grand staircase, but she manage to shut him up by telling him the Bloody Baron was close by – that always made him behave, and as it happened, Hermione had really passed the blood stained ghost on her way up from the dungeons.

The next couple of days passed in a haze of studying and homework, and before she knew it, the day of Lucius' hearing came. That morning she managed to catch Draco after breakfast – she kissed him right outside the Great Hall, not caring who was watching.

"My thoughts are with you and your family. I will be waiting to hear good news from you", she told him and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

It was hard to focus on classes that day, what with her mind miles away, at the Ministry, with Draco. Halfway through the Ancient Runes class, she felt the sickle in her robe pocket turn hot.

Her hand was shaking as she reached in for the coin – when she finally plucked up the courage to look, she almost cried out loud with relief. A 'Y' could be seen clearly on the sickle, which mean Lucius was free. Hermione couldn't be happier for Draco, for Narcissa, and even for Lucius himself.

Now that she knew the hearing had gone favourably, she focused on classes until it was time for dinner – she expected Draco to be back by then, and sure enough, he was at the Slytherin table, talking animatedly with his friends, probably telling them all the details that Hermione herself wanted to know.

She walked briskly to the Gryffindor table and addressed her friends.

"Do you guys mind if I sit at the Slytherin table this meal?" she asked boldly, daring them to answer in the affirmative.

"No, of course not", Ginny was the first to answer. "Since whomever attacked you is no longer in the school, it should be safe enough."

"There might still be spies of his", Harry argued, "but even if they are, I don't think anyone would be fooled that you two are anything but a couple, so go ahead."

"OK – I'll see you in the Common Room, then", she said, and then walked over to the Slytherin table, ignoring how most of the people in the Great Hall turned their heads to watch her.

"Mind if I sit with you?" she asked in the general direction of Draco's friends. "I want to know the details of the hearing, so I figured I shouldn't make Draco tell the tale twice."

"Go ahead", Blaise said, with nods of approval from Theo and Daphne. Hecate was there too, but she didn't make any gesture of acceptance or denial, she just looked away.

Hermione didn't take it as an offence, but rather that the girl still felt guilty about that blood written message and therefore didn't think she was worthy of answering – at least, she hoped that was the case, otherwise Hecate would be incredibly rude, not that Hermione put it past her.

"I didn't get far with the tale, I just told them that the Minister himself conducted the hearing, assisted by the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They gave my father Veritaserum, although like most of Voldemort's inner circle, he became a very good Occlumens and therefore the truth serum wouldn't have been very efficient. But his facts checked out, and he also gave them a lot of valuable information that they didn't have, and after some deliberation, the Wizengamot decision was almost unanimous."

"So did your father go back to Malfoy Manor with your mother?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Yes, and my father looked better than I've seen him for years – I can't wait to see him again for the Easter holiday."

Hermione thought that Lucius wasn't the only one who looked so much better after the hearing – Draco's face seemed younger somehow, like several lines of worry that were etched into his face had simply vanished. She smiled, happy for him.

After that, they ate and talked about exams and future careers. Theo was very good at creating spells, so he hoped to be able to work for the Ministry, in the Committee on Experimental Charms. Blaise didn't really need to work, given how rich his family was, but he did have an interest in Quidditch, so he considered becoming a professional player, or otherwise to work for the Department of Magical Games and Sports of the Ministry. Daphne wasn't really sure what she wanted to do – she had half a mind to see if she'd pass the test for auror training, and then later on to work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, either as an auror, or something else.

Hermione noticed Hecate didn't say much on the subject, just that she'd like to reach a position of influence and power, which was a typical Slytherin goal.

Hermione gave Draco her notes for the classes he'd missed that day and asked him to return them to her the following morning, so that she could do her homework.

She said her goodbyes and then went up to the Common Room to re-join her Gryffindor friends.

* * *

Draco was incredibly happy – his father was free, his family once more reunited. Now not only him, but his father as well could work toward restoring the Malfoy name to its former glory.

He had a spring in his step as he headed towards the Slytherin Common Room, to look over Hermione's notes and write down what he needed so that he could return them first thing in the morning.

The next couple of weeks were filled with studying in the day – and more studying for most of the evenings, although when night came and whenever they got ahead with their homework and finished their patrolling duties, he and Hermione would make a visit to the Room of Requirement, where they'd continue his piano lessons, and they'd also make love.

Draco thought that even if the Observer had spies in the school, they probably didn't have the 'authority' to attack – the proof was that there hadn't been any incidents since the Death Eater fled the school. So it was reasonably safe for him and Hermione to be together – albeit discretely, as one could never be too careful.

As February arrived, a new wave of snow encompassed Hogwarts and its surroundings in white. So it was that it was snowing on the day of the Hogsmeade trip. The Headmistress had previously informed Hermione and Draco that she was going to send aurors with them, just in case. She didn't want them unsupervised while outside school grounds.

They both thanked her – they had gotten used to having 'bodyguards' ever since the winter holiday, so they didn't complain. Besides, the Hogsmeade trip wasn't exactly a chance for Draco to be alone with Hermione, as most of the school would be there, students and professors alike. Sure, there was always Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, but Draco loathed that place, and Hermione didn't have a fondness for it either.

"Here!" he said loudly, when he saw Hermione exit the castle with her friends. Draco was already in the courtyard with Theo, Daphne, Blaise, Daphne and Astoria – however, he wanted to sit in a carriage with Hermione, so they'd have to discuss seating arrangements.

She had quite the crowd with her too – most of the last year Gryffindors (Potter and the Weasel, Longbottom, Thomas and Finnigan, and Parvati), plus two Ravenclaws (Luna and Padma).

"So how should we split up this little gathering", he asked, when they were all in one place.

"Well, there are … sixteen of us", Hermione counted quickly, "and the carriages can seat five, maybe six people, so I suggest we split into three groups."

"There are six Slytherins", Draco noticed, "so I suppose we could fit into one carriage, but I'll let you guys go together, and I'll hitch a ride with the Gryffindors", he said, addressing his friends. "We have a guard detail, so we wouldn't want the aurors to split up, because that would mean less protection."

"Suit yourself, Draco, though I don't envy your company", Blaise said with a wink, to show he was only teasing – or so Draco hoped. It wouldn't do to offend his new… 'friends'.

"Right, then – Draco, you can come with me, Harry and Ginny, and…Dean, Seamus, what do you say, will you come with us?" Hermione asked.

The two boys assented.

"Ron, you, Padma, Parvati, Neville and Luna can go together, is that OK?" Hermione continued with her planning.

"Perfectly so", Padma answered in his stead. Hermione figured it was the best way to split everyone up, so that Slytherins were in one carriage, Gryffindors in another (well, and Draco, because he was her boyfriend), and mixed Gryffindors with Ravenclaw in the last (so that Ron and Neville could be with their girlfriends, and Parvati could be with her sister).

They boarded the carriages and off they went to Hogsmeade. Draco noticed that the two aurors that were guarding him and Hermione flew behind them, each of them with one hand on their broomsticks, and their wands at the ready in their other hand.

"Where are you going first, once we get there?" Potter asked looking at everyone in the carriage. "I want to stop by Spintwitches Sporting Needs – I'm all out of broom wax, so I need to buy some."

"Ooh, you're right, Harry, I have almost none left, so I'm coming with you", Ginny said, patting him on the shoulder. "Thank you for reminding me."

"Dean and I will go to the Three Broomsticks", Seamus said. "It's a bit too cold to be wandering around in shops with nothing to drink, and I do miss a hot tankard of butterbeer."

"I'm going with Hermione – and she wants to visit the bookshop", Draco said, ignoring Potter's comment - ' _Of course she does_ '

"I also want to go to the music store, but I dare say we all want some hot butterbeer, so let's meet back at the Three Broomsticks – make sure you sit down at a big table, as pretty much all of our friends are probably heading there sooner or later", Hermione told Finnigan.

They didn't get a chance to talk much more after that because they arrived at Hogsmeade.

Draco helped Hermione get down from the carriage, and then they went to the bookstore. Tomes and Scrolls wasn't as well stocked as Flourish and Blotts in terms of reading material, but they had a lot of less-known volumes, and apparently that's what Hermione was looking for – she already had most of the more 'popular' books.

Draco browsed for books too – Hermione wasn't the only one who enjoyed books. In the end, they each found two books apiece that they wanted to buy.

As they exited the bookstore and headed for the music shop, Draco asked Hermione to let him carry her books, and she thanked him as she gave them to him.

"Now that I think about it, it would have been better to visit the music store first, so that we don't wander about with all these books", he remarked. "Unless you're planning on buying a piano or something?" Draco asked, unsure of his fiancée's intentions.

"Of course not, Draco", Hermione replied, dismissing his question. "I just want some music sheets, so you can relax – besides, I can carry my own books, you're the one who offered to take them off my hands."

He didn't have any comeback to that, so he shut up, pouting just a little bit. He had an interest in music too, especially now, that he was starting to be good at playing the piano under Hermione's dedicated teaching – however, he was not at that level where he needed to look for music sheets, but he'd tag along as he didn't want to leave her on her own.

But after half an hour, Draco was finally becoming impatient. Hermione was thrilled with the store's music sheets, and had already decided on getting seven of them, and she was still considering three. He had looked around the shop for a while, but now he was pretty much getting bored, so when he saw Blaise and Hecate outside, he decided to go see what they were up to.

Hermione was still safely inside the store, and the two aurors were guarding the exit, so it was safe to leave her for just a bit.

When he got to them, Draco noticed they were having an argument – he didn't want to intrude, but it was too late to turn back now, plus Blaise had already spotted him.

"What are you guys doing all the way out here?" Draco asked them. The music store was among the last building in the village, the only one farther being that tea shop and another building Draco had no clue even existed before - he only noticed it then.

"Hecate insisted that we leave the Three Broomsticks and go to Madam Puddifoot's", Blaise said, obviously peeved. "Why anyone would prefer that frilly, steamy place to the Three Broomsticks, I can't fathom…"

Hecate didn't let him finish speaking.

"As I told you before, it's because the tea shop is more… private."

"We get enough privacy back at Hogwarts – there's the Common Room, not to mention the boys' dormitory where you can come and go as you please and have done so on numerous occasions", Blaise retorted.

"Okay…. That's a little too much information for me", Draco said, not wanting to get caught in their quarrel. "I'll just go back to the music store, Hermione's in there."

"Actually, she's coming out now", Blaise observed, looking over Draco's shoulder.

As Hermione headed towards them, several things happened at once, and in retrospect, Draco couldn't be sure that he accurately recalled the order in which everything happened.

He saw Hecate aim her wand at something she was holding in her hand, and mutter something, probably a spell.

The next thing he knew, roughly two dozen Death Eaters (Draco could tell because of their black cloaks and masks) apparated a short distance from where they were and starting shooting spells towards the two aurors, towards Hermione, and even towards Draco.

Although horror struck by the unexpected attack, Draco ducked so that none of the spells hit him, and then dropped the books he was holding, and took his wand out, casting 'Protego'.

Next, he fired off as many 'Stupefies', 'Petrificus totalus', 'Impedimenta' and 'Incarcerous' as he could, and probably more spells that later on he couldn't remember, some of which hit their target, some of which didn't.

The aurors were fighting back too, their backs to Hermione, protecting her… but Hermione wasn't the type to let herself be protected, so she was also trying to fight, getting around the aurors, and Draco felt his heart beat wildly at the thought of something happening to her.

This was it – surely the Observer was among the masked people, and he was making sure that Draco and Hermione wouldn't be together through the surest way possible, by killing Hermione. Although spells were fired in his direction too, it was clear that most were directed at Hermione, so she was clearly the target.

But she was holding her ground, helped by the two aurors who did wonderfully considering they were outnumbered at least eight to one…

And then the most horrible, as well as unexpected thing happened. A spell hit Hermione from _behind_ , not from the front, where the Death Eaters were… Draco watched transfixed how she fell to the ground, unconscious – or worse – and the aurors involuntarily turned to look at her, that moment of distraction being all the death eaters needed to hit them with spells – Draco could only hope it wasn't the killing curse.

He heard a heart-wrenching sound coming from somewhere behind him, but he didn't care what it was, there was no time to look - he started running towards Hermione, firing off stunning spells towards the Death Eaters as he ran, but someone was there before him - Hecate!

And it suddenly became clear to Draco that she was the one who attacked Hermione – she must have been good at Occlumency, because it was clear she resisted the Veritaserum they gave her at the trial… she must have lied when she said she had nothing to do with her father's and the Death Eater's plans.

And now she was running faster than Draco thought her capable of, and she reached Hermione at the same time as one of the Death Eaters did, and despite Draco and Blaise's best efforts to stop them (Draco later remembered that it was Blaise who had screamed in denial at Hecate's betrayal), they exited the town's limits and then disapparated – but not before one of the Death Eaters had cast 'Morsmordre', so that the Dark Mark was conjured in the sky above the bookstore, something no one ever expected to see again after Voldemort's death.

He felt to his knees, frozen in shock, knowing that his worst nightmare had become reality.

* * *

 _10 minutes earlier…_

Hermione knew she was pushing the limits of Draco's patience, but she was just so happy with the music sheets that Dominic Maestro's Music Shop had to offer – she had a hard time choosing what to buy, which is why it was taking such a long time.

She was sure any minute now Draco would offer to buy them all just so they could get out of there and go to the Three Broomsticks and drink some butterbeer.

However, Draco told her he saw Blaise and Hecate and that he'll go talk to them, but that he'll be right outside the shop while she finished her shopping.

Once he exited, Hermione decided on what she was going to buy – she wasn't entirely satisfied with her choices and would have wanted more time, but saw no point in keeping Draco waiting out there in the cold.

So she paid for the music sheets, and then went out the door, and started heading toward Draco and Blaise and Hecate.

But then, something happened – the aurors got in front of her, and Hermione soon saw why – about twenty or so Death Eaters had apparated and were attacking.

She dropped the bag with the music sheets, and quickly fished her wand out, and cast the shield charm, and then started casting all the offensive spells she knew at the Death Eaters.

Hermione knew the odds weren't good – they were vastly outnumbered, even if Draco was also attacking the Death Eaters, whether alone or with Blaise and Hecate, she couldn't tell, but spells were coming from that direction, aimed at the enemy.

But then she was hit with some spell – and Hermione could only register, with surprise, that the attack came from behind her, where the shield charm left her vulnerable (because it only created a magical barrier in _front_ of the caster's wand) , before she sank into oblivion.

 _Present time_

Hermione opened her eyes, blinking to try to focus and clear her head.

And then she remembered: she'd been attacked! She was now strapped to a cot in an unfamiliar room – a basement, by the look of it, because the only light in the room was coming from a small barred hopper window.

There wasn't much else in the room, except for a table near the cot, and, to Hermione's relief, her wand was on the table, still intact. Relief washed through her – she had a special connection to it, probably like all the other wizards and witches chosen by their wand.

Of course, just because her wand was not broken yet, didn't mean it couldn't sill be broken, and not just her wand, but Hermione herself was in danger. The fact that she wasn't dead already could mean only one thing: torture for getting information from her, and Hermione realized this fact with dread, because she didn't think she could stand the Cruciatus curse again.

The mere memory of Bellatrix Lestrange's torture was enough to prompt her into action. She needed to get her wand, but her restraints were very efficient in immobilizing her hands and feet, so the only way to achieve her goal was to try to summon the wand through wandless magic.

Hermione had some experience doing magic without her wand, but most of it was involuntary, and it happened at home, when she needed something badly or similar situations. The only time she had voluntarily performed wandless magic was when she confounded Cormac MacLaggen, so that Ron would be Keeper for the Gryffindor team. At the time she wasn't sure she'd succeed, but confounding him with a wand would have been too obvious – as it was, Harry had figured it out.

She had no choice but to try now – she focused on the wand, on her need to get it, and for a moment, the wand gave a little twitch, but before Hermione could do more, she heard the sound of unlocking at the door, and a moment later someone came in.

"Michael?" she asked, uncertain.

But it couldn't be, she realized.

"No – you're the so called 'Observer', aren't you? There's no point in impersonating Michael any longer, I already know you're not him, Hecate said as much", Hermione said boldly, putting on a brave front.

But talking about Hecate made her remember something else – back in Hogsmeade, she had cast Protego, which is why she lasted as long as she did in the battle, before someone attacked her from behind – and who was behind her, other than Draco, Blaise and Hecate herself?

And out of the three, it could only be Hecate who attacked her – well, Blaise wasn't all that fond of muggle borns either, but he was Draco's friend, so he couldn't have done it. Hecate, on the other hand, had played everyone false from the very beginning.

The Observer interrupted her thoughts as he spoke with that slightly familiar and faintly accented voice.

"Oh, the effects of the Polyjuice Potion are starting to wear off already, so you'll soon see who I really am – we're acquainted, you see", he said, confirming Hermione's suspicions that indeed, she knew the Observer. "I didn't want to shock you from the start with my identity, but I'm pleased to see you're awake and rational and bold, that means you can handle it…" he trailed off and Hermione felt a cold shiver running down her spine at the implications of his words.

She had to stay calm, and not panic, or everything was lost. As it was, she didn't really see a way out of the situation, but if anything could save her now, it was cold logic. _Think!_ she thought to herself, and immediately came up with an answer – all she could do for the moment, until she had more information about who was her captor and where she was, was to stall for time.

"How long have I been unconscious?" she asked, thinking about Draco and Harry and Ron and how worried all of her friends must be… and her parents didn't even know… unless Headmistress McGonagall told them…. Hermione didn't know which of the two possibilities was worse.

"Three quarters of an hour? Give or take a few minutes", the Observer mused.

But he didn't get to say more because his body spasmed violently and then his features started to transform. He grew taller, his eyes turned from brown to bluish grey, his hair grew lighter – it was now brown with an all too familiar red streak.

"Scabior!" Hermione exclaimed, suddenly angry at discovering the Observer's identity. "You survived the fall!"

"Yes, just like you did – I do apologize for pushing you down the stairs, but I was sure that if I managed to save myself with the slowing charm, then surely so could you", Scabior said, as he advanced towards the cot and sat next to her.

Hermione moved her body away from his, as much as her restraints allowed her to.

Scabior took something out of his coat pocket, and Hermione's eyes widened when she recognized the pink material – it was her scarf, the one she left tied around a tree for Ron to find, when they were on the run and he left her and Harry.

"Remember this?" Scabior asked. She didn't say anything, but he didn't really expect an answer as he continued speaking. "I picked it up some months back and ever since then I've dreamt of being alone with its owner – well, former owner, as I'd like to think of it as mine now."

Hermione didn't like where the conversation was going, especially as Scabior was now trailing the back of his hand over the side of her face, making her shudder with revulsion.

"Unfortunately now is not the time to be alone – the Dark Lord is on his way here to have a word with you."

If there was any silver lining in the dreadful situation Hermione found herself in, it was that some of the questions that have been bothering her for months were being answered. She now knew who the Observer was – she would soon find out who this new Dark Lord was.

"You talk differently", Hermione observed, thinking that had Scabior talked the way he previously did, she would have surely recognized him, even with a mask on his face.

"You noticed that, huh?" he asked, letting his voice take on the accent from before. "It wasn't easy to change the way I talk, but I had to sound like Michael, so that I could infiltrate Hogwarts. That was my test that the Dark Lord set in order for me to gain his trust."

Hermione was curious about who the Dark Lord was, but there were more urgent matters to address.

"Where is Michael? What have you done to him?"

"He's still alive, though I have to wonder why the Dark Lord didn't kill him yet, seeing as I don't need him anymore for the Polyjuice Potion."

Hermione shuddered at the thought, but she was relieved that Michael was still alive.

"Is he here? And where exactly are we?" she asked, though she didn't really hope for answers.

"Yes, he's here, but I'd rather not tell you where we are – I mean, I don't think it has any relevance considering…" he trailed off and didn't finish the sentence, but Hermione could imagine what he was going to say. Either that she was going to be dead soon enough or that they'd never let her go, both options dreadful.

The door opened just then, and Hecate walked in, a smirk on the face at the reproachful look Hermione gave her.

"She's awake, My Lord, come in", Hecate said, as she made way for someone else to come into the room.

Scabior immediately got up from the cot and slightly lowered his head, with a respectful 'My Lord' to the person who came in.

When she saw who it was, Hermione's eyes widened in shock. _It couldn't be, it just wasn't possible!_ she thought.

"By the look on your face, Miss Granger, you know who I am. I'm surprised though, as you've never seen me as anything other than Alastor Moody", Bartemius Crouch Jr. said.

"B..b...but you received the Dementor's Kiss…" Hermione stammered, unable to get over the shock. "No one recovers from something like that…"

"Yes, yes, just like no one survives Avada Kedavra, and yet your friend, Potter, did – even though in that case it wasn't his merit, but rather his mudblood mother's merit", Crouch said.

"Don't call Lily Potter that!" Hermione snapped, not caring about the repercussions.

"A mudblood sticking up for another – and a dead one, at that. I suppose it's admirable, in its own way", he continued, "but beside the point. The point that I was making was that in the case of the Dementor, it was entirely my merit that the creature recognized me as an ally and stopped halfway through the Kiss."

Hermione had never heard of anything like that before, so despite the perilous situation in which she was, curiosity got the better of her.

"How can you be half-way Kissed by a Dementor?" she asked. Perhaps it wasn't the time to learn new things, but she had already decided that stalling was the best thing she could do at the moment, so the longer she kept Crouch talking, the better.

"You can say that rather than becoming soulless and eventually dying, I was simply in a coma for about three years – I woke up the very day Voldemort was defeated, and I like to think that the date has significance, that is to say, it meant that I was supposed to lead the Death Eater in his place", Crouch Jr. explained, his voice taking on reverential tones when he talked about Voldemort.

"Others thought so as well – although it wasn't because they believed in me as a capable ruler, but rather because of the predictions of one Miles Mopsus, clairvoyant extraordinaire. In any case, my aunt Clarice, who was the only one in my family who shared my beliefs, took care of me for these past three years, and when I woke up, she contacted the few Death Eaters that escaped after the Battle of Hogwarts. We did some heavy recruiting since then, so that now our numbers are comparable to Voldemort's army before the battle – only I won't make Voldemort's mistake of obsessing over a foe that might interfere with my plans…"

Hermione was starting to get over the shock, and she soon found her tongue.

"Really? Not making Voldemort's mistakes? Then what do you call trying to get me or Draco killed because of Professor Mopsus' prediction?" she asked, not going too heavy on the sarcasm – she wanted to make a point, but she didn't want Crouch to snap or anything. He was deranged even before the Dementor half-kissed him, she dreaded thinking what he was like now.

"I'm just making sure there's no possibility for his prediction to come true – don't forget, Miss Granger, I've had the 'pleasure' of teaching you for a year, so I know how capable you are. I'd rather not risk having you and Draco roam freely and possibly coming between me and what I want. Besides, you might want to notice that it's been… what.. only eight months or so since Mopsus' prediction and I already managed to capture you – so I didn't exactly waste a lot of time on this little project, not to mention I've been busy otherwise during these months, like I was telling you."

"Yes, about the recruits", Hermione said disgustedly, not wanting to think how many more enemies there were now.

She knew what she wanted to ask next, but it was very risky to do so, because it might prematurely end her life. However, Hermione was a Gryffindor, so she didn't lack bravery – and also, she felt she'd go crazy if she didn't get some answers.

"So why are we even having this conversation? Didn't you want to kill me?" she asked, almost daring him to do it. It wasn't a bluff – she wasn't the smartest witch of her age without reason, so she realized that if the Death Eaters hadn't killed her in Hogsmeade but rather brought her to Crouch, then he must have a use for her, so he wouldn't kill her… yet. Hermione had to know what it was that Crouch wanted from her.

"There's still time for that", Crouch said with a nasty smile. "However, before that, I promised my loyal Death Eater here that he'd get you as a reward for risking his life by infiltrating Hogwarts", he continued, with a snake like flick of his tongue, and a nod in Scabior's direction.

Hecate gave a nasty little laugh, nothing like the wind chime tones she took on at Hogwarts, but Hermione could care less about her at the moment - she could feel herself going white in the face as the implications sunk in.

* * *

Draco was still numb, still on his knees on the snow covered ground, but not feeling the cold either.

All around him, everyone was busy – the commotion of the Death Eaters' attack had attracted big crowd, among which Potter and Weasley and all their friends, and pretty much everyone else from Hogwarts – professors included, even the Headmistress.

Since Draco was still in shock, Blaise was the one who had to answer all the questions, although Draco was sure he was in a bad shape too, being betrayed a second time by Hecate.

Once everyone got the gist of the situation, it was time to prioritize actions. The Headmistress instructed Slughorn and Sprout to transport the surviving auror to St. Mungo's hospital – the second auror, however, was dead, so Hagrid was given the task to take her body back to her family.

Then everyone started worrying about Hermione, but no one came up with any ideas of how to find her and get her out, and while they were standing there, arguing, Draco dreaded to imagine what they were doing to Hermione.

Although Draco thought that it was, in a way, a good thing that Hermione had been taken as opposed to killed, it didn't necessarily mean that she'd stay alive. Perhaps they just wanted information from her, and planned to kill her afterwards.

He couldn't bear thinking about it, and he covered his face with his hands, in anguish.

"Draco, stop wallowing in grief", Potter said to him, as he pulled him up by the elbow. "Think! Where could they have taken her?" he asked, and his voice was shaky, whether with anger, terror or both, Draco didn't know and didn't much care at the moment.

"You think that if I knew, I wouldn't already be there, _Potter_?" Draco asked scathingly. "My father and I have already told the Ministry everything we know about possible locations of the Death Eaters' gatherings, and if they haven't found anything, it's because they're not in any of those places. So how about _you_ try to think, for a bloody change?" he asked spitefully.

"Potter, Malfoy, this is _not_ the time to fight amongst ourselves", McGonagall said, as she approached them briskly. "We must all return to Hogwarts, where we'll be relatively safe – here we might get attacked again, since you're a target too, Mr. Malfoy."

"You want us to _flee_ , when Hermione is God only knows where, surrounded by enemies, going through who knows what horrors?!" Draco yelled at her, but McGonagall didn't even flinch.

"I understand your distress, Mr. Malfoy, and I'd like to point out that Miss Granger is a student of my house, and one of my favourite students, if I am to be honest, so don't think for a minute that I don't care what happens to her. But I have other students to think of – there are young students here, third years, fourth years, and if we're attacked they might be killed, so please do your Head Boy duty and help get everyone into carriages – no one must be unaccounted for", she said sternly.

"Hermione isn't accounted for", Draco replied bitterly, "and neither is Hecate, for that matter. She's been lying to us all along – she was the one who attacked Hermione from the back, like a coward, and she disapparated with her and the Death Eaters".

McGonagall looked a little rattled, but she quickly recomposed herself.

"Then everyone else must be accounted for. Potter, can I count on you to instruct the prefects to help you and Mr. Malfoy round up everyone?"

"Of course, Professor", Potter answered and Draco had no choice but to join him in talking to the prefects.

The next couple of minutes were pretty hectic: students were counted off the Headmistress' list and put into carriages, with one professor in each carriage for protection.

Draco went through the motions mechanically, his mind still numb when he thought at how everything had fallen to pieces in a couple of minutes.

He was starting to remember small details – like the fact that Hecate must have used the Protean charm on something to communicate with the Death Eaters, because she was fiddling with something in her pocket, her wand in hand, right before they appeared and attacked.

Hermione and he had unwillingly given Hecate the idea that had allowed her to orchestrate this attack, and Draco was bitterly sorry that he ever mentioned the enchanted sickle around that treacherous bitch.

But then Hecate had everyone fooled – she played the innocent and the victim so well, that Draco had been convinced that she was genuinely sorry for imperiusing Parvati and leaving that offensive message in blood for Hermione. And that was the smallest of her sins – the fact that she was actually working with the Death Eaters… not that he hadn't done the same in the past, but that was _before_ the Battle of Hogwarts, and he had wanted out for far longer than that. To try to continue Voldemort's work now was unthinkable, and yet the Mulcibers were obviously of a different mind.

Once everyone was safely back at Hogwarts, the professors and the aurors had a meeting to try to find Hermione – they were discussing all types of possible tracking spells, and Draco could only hope they'd come up with a solution, but he felt dead inside… somehow he just didn't think they'd make it on time. Whatever the aurors learned at the Stealth and Tracking class, surely it couldn't be good enough if they were still _talking_ instead of already knowing where Hermione was and going to rescue her…

Potter was of a different mind though, and all his friends were the same. They, too, were discussing ways to find Hermione, and Draco listened to what they were saying but he just couldn't bring himself to join the discussion, he felt too dispirited.

"Can't we use that enchanted sickle to track her somehow?" Ginny was asking.

"No, it doesn't work that way", Luna said with a sigh.

"Can't we use floo powder to just go wherever she is?" Seamus suggested.

"And say what? 'To where Hermione Granger is'?" Dean said, shaking his head. "It won't work."

"We don't even know if there's a fireplace there to begin with", Parvati added.

"How about using Appare Vestigium?" Longbottom suggested.

"To track what?" Weasley countered. "They disapparated with her", he said bitterly.

"Yes, I'm afraid that wouldn't work", Padma agreed, her voice filled with worry.

"Perhaps we can look in the Mirror of Erised – I'm sure what any one of us wants most at the moment is to find her, so we should be able to see her location, right?" Potter asked.

Draco had a fascination for the Mirror of Erised, and so he knew that this was a real lead.

"That might actually work" he said aloud. "Do you know where the mirror is now, Potter?"

"It's been moved back to the classroom it was in originally, I think – we can find out easily enough", Potter answered. "Follow me!" he said, and everyone went with him as they ran towards the disused classroom on the fourth floor, where the mirror was supposed to be.

"There it is!" Weasley exclaimed as they entered the classroom, and Draco pushed everyone aside, as he came to stand directly in front of the mirror.

"Well?" Ginny asked. "Do you see where Hermione is?"

For a few moments, Draco couldn't speak – what he saw in the mirror made his blood boil in anger. He drew a long breath to steady his voice before replying.

"I do – but it's not use, I can't tell where she is."

"What do you mean?!" Potter shouted. "Talk sense!"

"I mean she's in a dungeon of sorts, which could be under any wizard mansion – or even a muggle one", he said disappointedly.

"Is she all right?" Luna asked, for once not serene at all, but extremely worried.

"She is … for now", he answered darkly.

"Malfoy, if you say one more cryptic line, I swear to God…" Potter said, and Draco sighed again.

"She's tied to a cot… and Scabior's with her", he answered.

There was a general indrawn breath around the room.

"I knew that bastard didn't die", Longbottom said bitterly.

"Malfoy, is that all you see?" Potter asked again. "Besides wanting to see where she is, surely you must want to save her, so look closer, perhaps the mirror will show you how", he added.

Draco realized Potter was right, so he looked in the mirror again. What he saw made no sense to him.

"What is it? What do you see?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. I see myself apparating in the dungeon room where Hermione is, and there's this blue ball of light coming out of me – it's pretty eerie, looks somewhat like the light around a Portkey or something, but I know of no such spells…"

"Ah!" Weasley and Potter exclaimed at the same time.

"Of course, the Deluminator!", Weasley continued, suddenly jumping to his feet.

"Come again?" Draco asked at the same time as pretty much everyone else asked "What's that?", "The what?", "What's a deluminator?" and other versions of the same question.

"It's something that Dumbledore left me in his will – something that can get me to Hermione as long as she says my name", Weasley said, and Draco immediately bristled.

"What do you mean it can take _you_ to her? Why not me?" he asked.

"Because the Deluminator is mine…?" the Weasel said uncertainly.

"What if you give it to me?" Draco asked.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because Hermione is my fiancée so I should be the one…" Draco was saying when Potter interrupted.

"Enough, both of you!" he shouted. "First of all, neither of you is going alone to a place presumably filled with Death Eaters."

"So what are you suggesting then? That we do nothing, when there is this device that could take us to her?" Draco asked.

"No, I'm just saying we should think before we act", Potter said calmly, which annoyed Draco to no ends. This was not a time to think but act – every second could prove fatal to Hermione.

"Harry's right, Draco", Padma said. "I think there's more to the Deluminator than meets the eye. Ron told me a bit about it and I think that not only does it emit that light like a portkey, but that it might actually work as a portkey too – that is to say, to transport more people at once, under the right circumstances."

Draco started to see where she was going with the discussion and had to admit the girl had a point.

"I think that if we all hold on to the Deluminator, we might all get transported to where Hermione is and then we'll have a fighting chance, wouldn't you think?" Padma added.

"But the Deluminator is so small, Padma, how are we all supposed to touch it?" Potter asked.

"If it works like a Portkey, we only need to put one finger on it, I'm sure we can manage", Longbottom said excitedly. "Where is this Deluminator, Ron? Do you have it on you?"

"It's in my trunk, I'll go get it now", Weasley said, and exited the classroom.

"Does everyone have their wand? And do you all want to come?" Ginny asked.

Everyone assented, but Potter had an observation to make.

"Even if we're all ready to go right this instant, it doesn't work that way – just like a portkey, which leaves at a certain hour, the deluminator can only take us to Hermione if she says one of our names, and we don't know when that might be, if at all."

Draco felt despair grip him again at the thought that Hermione would most likely refuse to give information on them, so the chance of her saying any of their names was slim at best.

"Don't worry, Draco, I'm sure she'll say your name, if only in a whisper of hope", Luna said encouragingly, patting him on the shoulder.

"And don't you feel guilty either", Ginny said. "There's nothing you could have done to prevent this - no one suspected Hecate after she 'confessed'… if anyone is to blame, then it's me, because back at the Department of Mysteries I took a stunning spell to the face from her father, so I should have known she was as vicious as him… I shouldn't have fallen for her 'good girl' act."

"You couldn't have known, Ginny, none of us could, and none of us could have prevented this", Potter said glumly.

"Of course we could – we never should have gone to Hogsmeade", Draco spat.

"Oh, then why stop there?" Longbottom asked. "You never should have left Hogwarts during the holiday and you never should go out shopping or walking again for fear of being attacked", he added, ironically, and irony was not something Draco knew Longbottom was capable of. "Of course that wasn't an option, you can't live your life in fear and in hiding."

Weasley returned at that moment, with a small silver cylindrical object in his hand.

"What now?" he asked, a hopeful expression on his face.

"Now we wait, I guess", Ginny said.

"But we don't know how long it's going to take", Weasley whined.

"What, you have something else to do?" Draco snapped and the Weasel snapped right back.

"No, _Malfoy_ , I meant that we should act now, because Hermione's in danger!"

"But, Ron, it doesn't work like that, you of all people know that for a fact", Padma said, trying to defuse the tension.

"Then we should get comfortable, because we're going to wait as long as it takes", Draco said, determination in his voice, and fire in his eyes at the thought at coming face to face with those who took Hermione from him. He only prayed that it wouldn't be too late by the time he got to her.


	10. The captive, the captor and the rescue

**A/N** : So the last chapter ended up in a bit of a cliff-hanger, sorry for that, but the story is almost over, so that's to be expected, right? I wish I could have updated sooner, but I did respect my two weeks limit, you know? (this being the exact last day of those two weeks, so I cut it kind of close :P). I have kind of much on my plate right now, so it's hard to find time for writing. But I'll do my best to update soon – there's probably just one chapter left in any case, and I hope to be able to post it no later than the 10th of March. Just please know that when I don't update sooner it's not to tease you guys (although I like teasing, I'm not cruel or anything), it's just because I can't find the time to finish the chapter in a satisfactory way.

In any case, there we have it – Scabior was the Observer and Barty Crouch Jr. the new Dark Lord, both of them previously assumed dead. Teaches us to never take anything for granted, right? As one of my favourite quotes go, "Don't believe anything dead until you've burned it, poked around in its ashes, and then waited a day or two to see if anything rises from them." :))))

I want to thank everyone who has read the story so far – thank you for following it and liking it and especially for the reviews. And since we're on that topic, to PuppyLady12: I'm really happy that you love the story and that you remembered Draco's enchanted mirror – however, I didn't want to use it for several reasons. First, because I've already used it in my last story and this time I wanted to use something else. Second, because the mirror wouldn't have given Draco the means to get to Hermione, just to see her, and that wasn't enough. The Deluminator was the only thing that could get him to her, and Ron needed help remembering it, and the Mirror of Erised was known to be of help before. Besides, Draco was upset and wasn't thinking clearly, so he didn't remember the mirror (which in any case was in Chateau Malfoy, though it would have been a simple matter of apparition to get it). But like I said, it's great that you remembered the mirror.

This chapter is pretty dark, so be forewarned: we have some language, some violence and several character deaths (none of the main ones, but still), and sorry about that, but J.K. herself killed off some of the best characters, plus… 'Valar morghulis' :))) I'm all about quotes these days :D

But 'siriusly' now, despite the dark stuff, as you well know, "happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light" – so there will be some light in the chapter too, which is why I hope you'll like it. Either way, let me know!

* * *

 **Chapter 10 The captive, the captor and the rescue**

Hermione was wondering what was worse: to be left alone with Scabior, who clearly had some bad things in mind, or to have to stand Hecate, who hadn't left the room when Crouch did.

"So you're finally getting what was coming to you", Hecate said. "I'm so glad I don't have to pretend to be civil to you anymore, it was simply _killing_ me", she added, her voice lilting with glee.

"So everything was an act, including your 'love' for Blaise?" Hermione answered, trying hard to ignore Scabior, who was playing with a strand of her hair.

Hecate's face sobered up instantly.

"No, I actually care for Blaise, but he needs to realize that it's not OK to socialize with a mudblood, nor is it OK to let a pureblood wizard get married to one, especially if it's Draco Malfoy. I'm sure that once the Dark Lord establishes a new order in the world, he'll come to his senses and then he and I can get back together."

"If pureblooded wizards and witches limited themselves to intermarrying, they'd probably die out within generations – in case you haven't noticed, there aren't that many purebloods left", Hermione said, as she turned her head, to avoid Scabior who had gotten really close to her and was sniffing her neck – she realized she had on the same perfume as the last time she'd seen him.

"Oh, I think there are sufficient purebloods left, so that we don't need your impure blood for survival… besides, perhaps it's better to perish… probably not, but it's a close call", Hecate said with a sneer. "In any case, Scabior here has waited long enough for his prize, so I'll let you two alone. Play 'nice' and have fun!" she said, laughing so hard, she had to hold onto her stomach.

The door closed behind her with a final thud, and Hermione could feel her heartbeat increase to an alarming rate – this was it, she had to prepare for the worst.

"Finally alone, beautiful", he said.

Hermione knew she had to keep him talking, because that way he'd be distracted and wouldn't do anything worse.

"So how come you decided to impersonate Michael? Why him? And how did you capture him?" she asked.

"It was a matter of convenience – Magnolia, one of the first to join our ranks once the word got out that we were recruiting, knows the Corners, and she happened to know Michael's whereabouts on one sunny summer day, so we took him. He was completely unprepared, barely put up any resistance", Scabior said, laughing.

"And how did you manage to get Polyjuice Potion to keep up the ruse?" Hermione asked quickly, not liking the fact that Scabior had once more leaned down towards her, and was tracing the back of his hand over her neck.

"Well, I came to Hogwarts with a hefty amount of it, carefully hidden among the things I had in the trunk. And once I finished the ready-made potion, all I had to do was prepare some more – I had no lack of ingredents, what with Slughorn not paying enough attention to his supplies. Strange that he wasn't more careful, from what I hear, he's something of a miser."

"You know how to brew the Polyjuice Potion?" Hermione asked incredulously, and only too late realized it was a mistake to let her voice betray surprise – she should have faked being impressed.

Scabior frowned and for a moment his facial features twisted in anger – but then he smiled, not that it was a very pleasant smile, nor one that reached his eyes.

"I've learned, but enough about that. Did I ever tell you I love your perfume? Actually I think it's not just your perfume – it's your _smell,_ your skin… perhaps even your blood? It may be dirty, but I admit to being curious about it, its scent, its colour, its… _taste…_ "

Hermione could hardly breathe at the veiled threat, especially when in the next moment Scabior took something out his pocket – an antique style letter opener sharper than a knife.

"I could put you under the Imperius curse for this next part, but I think I'd rather enjoy hearing you scream, so I won't deprive you of your free will. So feel free to scream", Scabior added with a smile. "It won't bother the others, as the sound doesn't carry from this dungeon."

With that, he made a small cut on her neck – and Hermione felt blood oozing out but it didn't have a chance to trickle down too far, because Scabior licked it off her skin and she shuddered… she felt nausea wash over her and hoped she wouldn't throw up, because in the horizontal position that she was in it would be a disaster. That thought almost ripped a hysterical laugh from her but she kept her lips firmly closed, because she didn't want Scabior to take it the wrong way and do something worse.

"Hmm…interesting…", Scabior was musing aloud. "It definitely doesn't taste like mud – I'd know, as I had a mouthful when I fell from that bridge, even if I slowed myself down. Your blood tastes salty – and even a bit sweet, I think. I _have_ to try more."

With that he untied her left wrist, so that he could raise it to his lips, to place a kiss there, before he made a cut on that exact spot. It was just a small cut this time as well, but Hermione winced in pain, and then in utter disgust as she felt Scabior's tongue over her skin. He lapped up her blood and Hermione tried to fight hysteria but she was getting crazy ideas, for instance that Scabior was actually a vampire…

Her sharp mind dully noted that he looked too... 'healthy' to be a vampire, but Hermione couldn't really focus on logical thoughts. At the moment she could only think of all the horror movies she had ever watched, whether they were about vampires or maniacal killers or some other dreadful creature.

She tried to think of something to say, something to keep both his and her mind off of what he was doing.

"What about Professor Mopsus?" she asked and that took Scabior by surprise, as it was completely unrelated to what he was saying and doing at the moment.

"What about him? he asked.

"Is he here? And is he still alive?"

"'I _s he here? Is he alive_ '" Scabior mimicked her derisively. "You should be more concerned for your own life, beautiful. But fine, I'll indulge you – the good professor is here, indeed, and he's most definitely alive, because we've been questioning him about the future. We went through a lot of trouble to get him – he had placed a series of very powerful protective enchantments on his London house, but the Dark Lord thought it was worth it, if he could tip us off about what we needed to do in the future so that we could take over the wizarding world."

Scabior licked her wrist once more, sucking on the cut and forcibly extracting more blood. Hermione tried to keep him talking a while longer, so she inquired more about the seer.

"And what else did he tell you?"

"Among other things, Mopsus confirmed that the one who would be the new Dark Lord is the one who had escaped something worse than death – obviously in reference to the Dementor's kiss. He also said that if that fate could be avoided he wouldn't be able to survive the strongest power in the world. We didn't know what he meant by that, and he wasn't sure either, but he knew it was something that Dumbledore said – and that made us realize it was 'love' that he was talking about. Professor Mopsus spends most of his time in Japan, which is why he didn't know it, but everyone else knew Dumbledore was ranting on and on about the power of love, and since Mopsus already made that prediction about a dragon and a lioness… well, it wasn't that hard to put two and two together, and figure out that you and Draco Malfoy getting engaged was about the worst possible thing that could ever happen."

Scabior stopped talking for a while, but only to go back to playing with strands of her hair, which turned painful when he started pulling on them, hard.

"Besides, Draco doesn't deserve to get to play with you. I've earned that right – and you know what? I think you have too many clothes on you", Scabior said, as he took his wand out of his coat pocket and cast Immobulus on Hermione.

She tried not to panic, but being immobilized was horrible – even being restrained was preferable, because at least then she could try to loosen the restraints, but to be unable to move and completely at Scabior's mercy…it felt horrible.

Scabior untied her other wrist, and then raised the upper half of her body up so that he could remove her jacket, dropping it unceremoniously on the floor.

Hermione was glad that she had a lot of layers of clothing on – February was a cold month in Scotland, so underneath her jacket, she had a dark blue cotton jumper, and underneath it she had a T-shirt and a bra. To complete her getup, she had on a pair of black jeans, under which she also had a pair of thick tights, and she wore thick socks in wool lined boots to keep her feet reasonably warm.

"This should go, too", Scabior said, as he removed her jumper, and Hermione would have shivered if she hadn't been immobilized.

Her arms were now exposed but at least Scabior stopped there. Hermione didn't take much comfort from it because she knew he might continue at any time.

"Finite", Scabior said, and Hermione could move again – well, as much as the restraints allowed.

"I want you to struggle, that's the reason I released you from the freezing charm – just like I want you to scream sooner or later, even if so far you haven't indulged me. But no matter, I'm sure I can it happen, as I'm only getting started', Scabior said silkily.

Hermione tried to not let what he was saying get to her. She would not show fear, she wanted to at least die with dignity if she had to die… but she hadn't given up hope… if only she could focus on summoning her wand to her… but it proved impossible under the circumstances.

As Scabior started cutting her T-shirt, she ignored the feel of the cold blade of the letter opener against her skin, and thought about how ironic it was that she had survived the Battle of Hogwarts only to end up as pray to a survivor of the same battle, but from the opposite side.

Scabior had cut her shirt enough to let her bellybutton show, and he poked at it with the letter opener, but didn't make any new cuts yet.

Hermione wanted to speak, to try and distract Scabior from his purpose, but she just couldn't find anything to say, and that was unusual for her… but little by little, she was starting to see no way out and it was affecting her morale.

And then Scabior took things to a different level when he suddenly used one of his hands to grab her chin and tilt her face up, and then proceeded to kissing her.

It was a violent and intrusive kiss – in fact, the word 'kiss' couldn't even apply, it was an assault, and although Hermione struggled to keep her lips firmly closed, Scabior managed to slip past her defences.

Hermione felt like retching but then gasped in outrage, involuntarily allowing him deeper access, because Scabior pressed the blade to her left breast and this time he drew blood, and probably a lot of it by the pain she felt, and the wetness soaking what remained of her t-shirt.

He finally stopped kissing her to admire his work, and then made another deep cut, this time on her other breast, and Hermione winced in pain, but didn't make a sound. She really didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

Hermione could feel that with her blood, her life was draining out of her – she felt weak and dizzy and the cuts that Scabior inflicted all hurt and burned… it wasn't quite as painful as back when Bellatrix tortured her with the Cruciatus curse, but she knew it was more dangerous, because of the blood loss.

Because she didn't know how much time she had left, her thoughts went to Draco and how their future together was never going to happen now. She hoped he'd find happiness with someone else, eventually, because Hermione wanted him to have a wonderful life even if she wasn't around to share it with him. Perhaps Daphne's sister, Astoria could comfort him, Hermione thought, her mind all over the place, because on several occasions she caught the younger girl looking at Draco with a certain glint in her eyes.

Either way, at least Lucius was out of Azkaban now, so he and Narcissa would make sure Draco would recover from losing her.

But it hurt so bad knowing she was never going to see him again – it hurt worse than even the Cruciatus curse, and Hermione felt her heart breaking, her chest painful with the sorrow that filled her.

"Draco", she whispered, like saying goodbye.

"Calling for your lover won't help you, beautiful"

"I beg to differ. Crucio!"

* * *

 _Half an hour ago at Hogwarts…_

Draco was going mad. He had no idea whether Hermione was still alive or not and the waiting was the hardest part, because he felt like he should be doing _something,_ anything.

Weasley had been unusually sharp by getting his brother to send them all shield cloaks, hats and gloves from his shop, and now they were all equipped with these special clothing items.

Other than that, they were a quiet group, as everyone was plagued by the same worries and they were all high strung, waiting for a sign from the Deluminator.

"Do you all know your defensive and duelling spells?" Potter asked at one point, and everyone assented.

"Whoever it is that took Hermione, he's mine", Draco said darkly. "I was trying to be good, to atone for my past mistakes, but I've been provoked beyond endurance by this Observer person, so when I get my wand pointed at him, he'll wish he never provoked a 'nice' person like me".

"Draco, we're not going there for you to punish the Observer, but to save Hermione, that's our most important goal", Padma reminded him gently.

"Of course it is, I know that", he snapped at her. "I just mean, once she's safe, that I don't want any of you taking him out."

"We're walking into a fight, Malfoy", Potter said. 'We can't afford to pick who we fight – we'll be lucky if we can hold them all off and get out of there safe and sound, all of us, Hermione included".

He was right, of course, but besides being almost mad with worry, Draco was also furious on the Observer for all his interference between him and Hermione. He wanted to lash out at him and this new Dark Lord and all of his followers and destroy them all…

'Look everyone', Luna said in a happy little voice, interrupting his murderous thoughts. When Draco looked at her, she was pointing at the Deluminator.

It was glowing, and as the room fell completely silent instantly and Hermione's voice could be heard faintly – she was saying his name, 'Draco'.

'This is it people, everyone place a finger on the Deluminator, or if you can't reach it, at least keep your other hand on someone who is touching the Deluminator', Potter instructed.

'But careful where you're touching', Finnigan said with a laugh, though Draco didn't understand how he could be in the mood for jokes.

Draco didn't really care either. He was just glad that he got to touch the Deluminator, because if anyone needed to get to Hermione, then it was him… well, perhaps Potter and Weasley too, if he was completely honest.

'We don't know what we'll find once we get there, so be prepared to fight', Ginny said, and Draco's mind duly noticed that she made the perfect girlfriend for Potter with the way she was always backing him up, whether in Quidditch or other occasions.

'Everyone think of Hermione!' Weasley said.

They did and a moment later the bluish light of the Deluminator started expanding, until in engulfed them all. There was a short moment when Draco felt weightless and then suddenly he found himself in the same room as Hermione.

He quickly took in the situation and what he saw made him see red – not just because of his explosive anger, but because the white bed sheets on the cot that Hermione was strapped on had turned red, and it was clear that it was Hermione's blood.

Scabior was cutting her and she looked deathly pale - and her eyes had lost the spark that he knew and loved.

Just then, Scabior spoke, oblivious of the ten people that had materialized behind him.

"Calling for your lover won't help you, beautiful", he said, and Draco was happy to tell him otherwise.

"I beg to differ. Crucio!" he shouted, his wand pointed at Scabior's back.

The others seemed to have had the same idea, as the next moment an amalgam of spells could be heard – a powerful mixture of 'Stupefy', 'Immobulus', 'Petrificus Totalus', 'Incarcerous' that had Scabior lifted off of Hermione and sent flying across the room, where he landed with a thud on the stone floor, unconscious, his face contorted with pain from Draco's Cruciatus curse.

Despite his boiling rage, Draco found that at the moment he didn't care about Scabior – he released him from the curse and ran to Hermione. He could feel his eyes filling with tears because although she was weakened, she was alive. Alive!

His heart was beating wildly against his chest, he was so incredibly relieved that he could hardly believe it.

'You came for me', she whispered weakly as Draco quickly cast every healing spell he knew, joined shortly by Potter with his 'Vulnera Sanentur '.

Hermione looked better by the minute, colour returning to her face, and Draco felt like he could breathe again, now that she was recovering.

Luna came over and took a small vial from her pocket which she offered to Draco.

'It's a mixture of my own making that contains Essence of Dittany and Murtlap Essence – it should help with the healing, it will take away the pain and it will ensure Hermione's skin is left with no scars', she explained serenely. 'I keep it around to treat all my bites and scratches – I hang around magical creatures a lot, you see, and sometimes we play a bit too hard.'

Draco told her a heartfelt 'thank you', and then applied the substance on Hermione's cuts, making sure that in the process Potter didn't get to see any part of Hermione that he wasn't supposed to see. He almost laughed that in such a situation he could still be jealous.

'What do we do now?' Dean asked.

'We might have set off some sort of silent caterwauling charm, which means we have to act now, before they come for us or we'll all be trapped in this room', Padma argued with cold logic.

'We should take Hermione and go – the Deluminator can take us back to Hogwarts', Weasley said.

Everyone agreed, but then Hermione spoke.

'No, Ron, we can't. Michael is here, and probably Professor Mopsus too. We have to get them out, we can't leave them here.'

'Hermione is right', Potter was quick to agree. 'But we can divide in two groups – Malfoy, you can take Hermione back and anyone else who wants to go with them can do so, but I'm staying.'

'I'm not going anywhere', Hermione said, and she asked Draco to help her get up.

He had already untied her restraints when he applied Luna's potion on her cuts, so now all he had to do was to gently help her into a sitting position.

"We not only have to save Michael and Professor Mopsus, but Draco and I have to take care of Barty Crouch Jr.", she said, which made everyone let out sounds of disbelief.

" _HE_ is the new Dark Lord? But how can it be, wasn't he dead, kissed by a Dementor?" Weasley asked.

"The how of it is not important at the moment, Ron – what's important is that we stop him here and now… or die trying."

'Then we're all staying', Ginny said, and the rest of them consented.

Hermione got up from the cot and Draco watched her carefully as she went to the table to retrieve her wand.

'Are you sure you are up for this? I don't want anything to happen to you!', he said, worried sick by the possibility that he may lose her still.

'I don't usually believe in predictions, you know that, but I'd rather not take any chances, and the prediction said we had to fight together. Besides, I couldn't let my friends fight while I run and hide like a coward.'

That was his fierce lioness, Draco thought with a rueful smile. There was no point in arguing with her when she was in full Gryffindor mode, he knew that much.

'Let's go, then', he said.

'Wait, let's take a moment to try to distribute tasks – someone should stay on this level of the house and look for Michael and Professor Mopsus and other prisoners, if there are any', Hermione said.

'I'd like to stay behind', Parvati said.

'Who else wants to stay with her?' Padma asked. 'There might be Death Eaters around too, so Parvati can't stay down here alone, plus once we start our attack some of them might come here to check on the prisoners.'

'I'll stay with her', Finnigan volunteered, going to stand by Parvati, as the girl gave him a small smile.

'And someone should watch that scum over there', Draco pointed out, not wanting Scabior forgotten – after all, it wouldn't do if he somehow managed to free himself and escape. Draco wanted him punished, and punished thoroughly.

'I'll keep an eye on him', Thomas offered.

'Seamus, you keep the Deluminator', Weasley said. 'Wait for us to come back – once we've hopefully defeated everyone, we'll come get you so that we can use the Deluminator to get out of here.'

'Oh, before we left, I went to Headmistress McGonagall', Ginny said. 'I told her what we were planning to do and that she should talk to the Minister to trace me and Luna – we're still underage so we have the trace, which means by now they've probably seen where we are and are apparating here… assuming that 'here' is within the range of apparition, but if not, I'm sure they're coming for us on brooms, thestrals, hippogriffs, whatever, so we should have reinforcements soon.'

'Well, done, Ginny', Potter congratulated her.

'Yes, very good thinking', Padma agreed.

'But we can't wait for them to come, we must assume that they know we're here so let's go already', Weasley urged.

'Just one more thing before we go, Hermione', Weasley said and he handed her something. 'Put these one', he said and at first Draco didn't see what he was talking about, he thought it was just a jumper or something to keep her warm, given her state of ..undress…

But then he saw that what Weasley gave her was a set of those shielded clothes they were all wearing.

'Thank you, Ron, these will prove useful', she said with a grateful smile and Draco tried hard not to be jealous. It was really good – and smart – of Weasley to get protective clothing for Hermione, and it proved how confident he'd been that they'd find her alive. Draco was grudgingly impressed.

He nodded his appreciation to Weasely, who nodded back. This time they didn't need words to communicate – especially as they usually jumped at each other's' throats when they talked. Their eyes said everything there was to say, and for once Draco felt that he and… oh, fine, RON, had a chance at being 'amicable', at the very least.

Thomas stayed behind with a still knocked out Scabior, while the rest of them exited the basement room. They could see that they were standing in a rather long corridor – to their right a flight of stairs led to ground level, while to their left there were six more doors.

Parvati and Finnigan went to the left and headed toward the closest door, while the rest of them headed towards the stairs.

Draco and Hermione had just taken a few steps up when they heard someone coming down the stairs. They didn't wait to see who it was – about half a dozen spells hit the two Death Eaters who had undoubtedly come to check on things, tipped off by some form of alarm spell.

However, their voices rang rather loud and echoed off the walls, in the otherwise silent mansion – and it had to be a mansion by the sheer size of it.

'They must have heard us, let's hurry!' Potter said, and they all increased their pace. Once they got into the spacious main lobby of the mansion, all hell broke loose. The door to a large room at their left was open, and inside there were dozens of Death Eaters, who started attacking the moment that they saw them.

In the ensuing battle, jets of light from various spells flew in every direction and Draco pretty much lost track of what was happening, and unfortunately he couldn't afford to keep an eye on Hermione, because he needed to focus his full attention on duelling the Death Eaters.

What he did know was that about five minutes into the battle, the walls of the mansion shook, and in the next moment, the entrance doors were blown wide open, and reinforcements came in: McGonagall was first, followed by Flitwick, Shacklebolt and about a dozen of his Aurors, Slughorn, the senior Weasleys as well as two of their sons, the Beauxbaton champion with them, and an old man that looked like Dumbledore (so much in fact, that Draco did a double take that almost cost him his life).

Draco could only be glad that their odds were better now, but the battle was far from won. However, he fought with all he had, partly because he wanted to survive, and he wanted everyone on their side to also make it out of the battle alive, but partly because he really did want revenge. The Death Eaters had ruined his life before, when they were following Voldemort, and they were ruining his life now, under Crouch's leadership, and he wanted to show them that it wasn't wise to anger him. He'd grown a lot from the time when he'd become a Death Eater himself, he wasn't the same person, and this new person was more like his name indicated - a dragon, one who shouldn't be provoked.

* * *

Hermione knew she couldn't afford sluggish reactions, so she ignored her pain (because no matter how good Luna's potion was, it wasn't quite that good as to make Hermione feel as good as new) and fought back for all she was worth.

She was sure that the shield clothing saved her a number of times, especially when she found herself facing Hecate, who duelled viciously, and yet didn't use any of the unforgivable curses. Hermione managed to stun her, a minute or so into the fight, and just then Professor McGonagall blasted the doors open and joined the fight, with other professors, the minister and his aurors, not to mention the Weasleys.

Hermione was glad of the extra help, because otherwise it would have been next to impossible to defeat all those Death Eaters, but on the other hand, so many more people were in danger now. She feared for Draco and for her friends, and now for the newcomers too… this battle was so much like the Battle of Hogwarts, that she dreaded thinking who would survive and who wouldn't…

But she couldn't lose focus, so she fought, casting spell after spell – and defending herself as well as she could. At one point Hermione avoided a spell aimed at her at the last possible minute, and it cut her across the left side of her face, cutting her check and some of the hair in the process, and although it stung, at least it wasn't worse.

Another time she found herself back to back with Draco, as they fought two adversaries each. Professor Flitwick came to their rescue, taking care of two of the Death Eaters, so that Hermione and Draco could stun the other two and tie them up with Incarcerous.

Although it was a life and death situation, Hermione didn't think she could fight to kill, so she did her best with the rest of the spells at her disposal.

Throughout the fight, it was hard to hear one thing in particular among the shouted spells and the cries of pain when someone was hit, and yet at one point Hermione heard Ginny's voice over the noise, as she was shouting at the top of her voice, asking 'Dean, what on earth are you doing!?'

Hermione looked around and spotted Dean with Scabior by his side, and both their wands were pointed toward Slughorn and Shacklebolt with whom they were duelling.

She couldn't understand why Dean would have let Scabior go and why he was fighting for the wrong side, but he was most likely imperiused… hopefully someone could defeat Scabior so that Dean would be released from the influence of the curse… and also because Hermione knew that if not taken out of the fight, Scabior would be coming for her, or worse, for Draco.

However, she had worse things to worry about. Ron was barely standing, and it appeared like one of his legs was broken, Ginny had blood pouring from a deep cut on her forehead, and Neville's left arm was hanging limply by his side, although he still valiantly fired off spells (as he was right-handed).

There were plenty of Death Eaters who had been taken out of the fight, and yet plenty of Death Eaters who were still up and about – Hermione, however, wandered whether the mansion would still be standing by the time the battle was done, because what furniture there was in the lobby before, now they were all splintered into pieces, there were holes in the walls, and the chandelier had long since fallen and shattered into a million pieces – and someone was caught beneath it, Hermione noticed, but she couldn't tell who it was.

And then there was no time to look around as Crouch himself came for her. Hermione barely managed to avoid getting burned to a crisp by the Fiendfyre he cast, because Draco jumped in front of her, casting Protego Duo. Together they fought him off, casting spell after spell, most of which he easily deflected, but eventually they started gaining ground and finally, they managed to break through his protective spell and hit him – he fell back, stunned, on top of a broken table leg which ran him through the stomach.

Hermione averted her eyes from the gruesome scene, and it was at the opportune moment, because this time Scabior was coming for her. Draco saw him too, so he joined Hermione in fighting him – luckily, he was easier to defeat than Crouch, taken down by a combination of Immobulus and Petrificus Totalus, a formidable combination that would ensure he wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

But there was no time to rejoice in defeating Scabior, as Hermione had to deal with someone else, this time Hecate's father.

By the time she defeated him with a well-aimed Levicorpus, followed by a stunning spell, the fight around her was finished. They were victorious!

At what cost though? Hermione looked around, checking to see if everyone was accounted for… and they were, but Dean was… was…

She walked up to Professor McGonagall, who was kneeling next to him.

'Is he…?'

'I'm afraid so, Miss Granger', the headmistress answered.

Dean dead! Hermione felt stunned.

'I think it was my fault – I saw him attack Professor Slughorn and hit him with a jinx, can't even remember what it was', Ginny said sadly.

'No, it wasn't you, your jinx definitely didn't kill him, but I was fighting with Rowle and one of my spells ricocheted, and hit the chandelier and it fell on top of him', Kingsley said, regret filling his voice.

'I think he was under the influence of the Imperius curse – we always suspected Scabior and Crouch had a spy inside Hogwarts, so he must have been the one.' Ron said. 'I mean, Hecate was probably spying too, but she was under rather close watch, so perhaps she had help.'

'She's dead too', Neville said. 'Hecate, I mean.'

'What?' Hermione exclaimed. 'But I didn't kill her, I simply took her out of the fight.'

'She must have been hit by another spell that missed its target', Harry said.

'Half a dozen Death Eaters are dead too – Crouch included, I checked', Professor Flitwick told them.

'We have plenty of injured people so we have to get back to the castle so that Madam Pomfrey can treat the students', Professor McGonagall said.

'My aurors will get their treatement at St. Mungo's', Kingsley said, 'but I will join you at Hogwarts so that we can piece this entire story together. I have a porkey prepared for those who are too weak or unable to apparate – I've arranged for it ever since you told me about this situation, Headmistress.'

'That was very well thought, Minister. Everyone, gather round, we need to take the portkey and leave.'

'Professor McGonagall, we have to go down to the dungeon and get Parvati, Seamus and possibly Michael too, maybe even Professor Mopsus', Hermione pointed out.

'Oh, yes, of course, I didn't know there were more people here.'

'We'll go get them', Harry said, and he and Ginny hurried down the stairs.

'Everyone who can apparate, please do so now – if you would please go to the front gates of the castle, Mr. Filch will be waiting there to let you in', the Headmistress instructed the students.

'Aurors, those of you who are well enough to apparate, please take the prisoners to Azkaban, as well as the dead Death Eaters – they can be buried there. The rest of you, if you are feeling well enough to apparate, help those who are hurt to get to St Mungo's', Shaklebolt said, giving his own orders.

One by one, the students and professors disapparated, and the aurors did so as well, taking the Death Eaters (dead or alive) with them.

Hermione held Draco by the hand and shook her head – she didn't want to go before seeing everyone returned safely from the dungeons.

But when Harry and Ginny returned, they were white faced and they were accompanying a crying Parvati and a grim faced Seamus, plus a wobbling Professor Mopsus.

'Where's Michael?' Hermione asked warily, not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

'He didn't make it', Seamus said.

'But Scabior told me he was alive!' Hermione said, not wanting to believe there was yet another victim.

'When Parvati and I got there, he was barely hanging on to life. He only smiled when he saw us and then… he just died…'

Hermione could feel tears falling down her cheeks, for Michael, For Dean… perhaps even for Hecate, who had been so misguided by her father and the company he kept.

'Where's Dean?' Samus asked, and Hermione cried harder when Professor McGonagall explained, an Seamus let out a scream that was more of a howl.

She didn't want to know or think about it anymore, so she squeezed Draco's hand and he apparated them near Hogwarts.

Filch was there to let them in, and they walked to the castle, not saying anything, Draco keeping a firm and reassuring arm around Hermione's soulders, for which she was grateful.

When they final entered the castle, they stopped, at a loss as to where they should go.

'I suppose the Minister and the Headmistress will want to talk to us now rather than later, so let's just go up to her office, OK?' Draco said. 'If you're feeling up for it, that is.'

Hermione didn't feel up to anything, but she didn't have much of a choice.

'If you mean physically – I'm fine. Luna's potion worked fine and my cuts hurt less and less by the minute, so I can barely feel them anymore now… but I'm not sure I can go through a thorough questioning.'

'I'll be with you', Draco said, and kissed the top of her head.

'I know, and your presence is the only thing that's keeping me from falling apart.'

Before they could say anything more, Professor Mcgonagall came up behind them.

'Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, do you think you can come up to my office and tell the Minister everything that happened this day?'

'We can', Draco said curtly.

'Let's go then, everyone else will arrive shortly, and some of your colleagues are already there.'

Once everyone was in the Headmistress' office, McGonagall asked Hermione to tell her what happened after she was kidnapped.

Hermione told them all – how she was shocked to discover the Observer was Scabior, who had not died during the Battle of Hogwarts, and how the new Dark Lord was Crouch who hadn't really been kissed by a Dementor and how they recruited Death Eaters. Then she told them about how they captured Professor Mopsus and later on Michael and how Scabior made efforts to change his accent so that he would sound like the Ravenclaw student, so that he could infiltrate Hogwarts.

She didn't dwell long about how Scabior cut her and kissed her, she wasn't ready to share that with anyone – perhaps not even with Draco, although he'd seen the cuts, so that part wasn't a secret anymore.

"Miss Weasley, now it's your turn – you weren't very explicit when you told me about how you found out Miss Granger's whereabouts."

Ginny and Ron and Harry took turns in explaining about the Deluminator and how it worked and then everyone took turns in talking about who fought who, until they were finally up to date.

'You're all free to go, now. Thank you for being so brave in fighting the Death Eaters and in telling us everything now', the Minister said.

The students exited the office, one by one, all of them silent, some of them sniffling quietly.

"What now?" Hermione asked, feeling lost and empty.

"Now you come with me", Draco said as he took her by the hand and led her away from the others.

* * *

Draco wanted to get Hermione away from her friends, because he didn't trust any of them to not say or do the wrong thing, and he wanted to help Hermione get over the traumatic moments that she had been through.

"I'm taking you to the Slytherin boys dormitory – tonight you'll sleep in my arms, and I won't have no for an answer", he said, and Hermione simply nodded, letting him drag her down towards the dungeons.

"I'll have to stop for a bit to talk to Blaise – he needs to know about Hecate, but after that I'll join you in bed. You'll be able to tell which bed is mine because on the nightstand next to it there is an assorted collection of paper clippings of you."

That got a reaction out of her.

"You have photos of me on your nightstand?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"I do, I cut them from the Daily Prophet, since you didn't give me a photo of you", he said, teasing gently.

"Oh", she said. "I have that album that your mother gave me, but I would like some recent photos."

"How about we get some photos taken, of us together?"

"I'd love that", Hermione said and he could hear it in her voice that it was heartfelt.

Although he regretted that Dean Thomas and Michael Corner died, Draco was glad that at least the new Dark Lord and his followers had been defeated, just like Professor Mopsus predicted. This time there really wasn't anything standing in his and Hermione's way, they could be together.

However, before that, he really did have to see how he was going to handle Blaise, as they reached the entrance to the Common Room.

As soon as they entered, Theo came running to them.

"Draco, Hermione, are you all right? Where have you been? There've been all sorts of wild rumors around the castle… I've heard from Moaning Myrtle, who heard it from that portrait near the entrance to the Headmistress office, that you and the professors were in a battle against Death Eaters, is that true?"

"Slow down, Theo", Draco said calmly. "I'm taking Hermione to the dormitory, where she can rest for a bit before I join her – I'll explain everything to you, and Blaise. He's here, isn't he?" Draco asked, as he looked around, trying to see his other best friend.

"Yes, he is, he's over there by the fireplace. He told me about Hecate and how Hermione got kidnapped…" he looked like he was about to launch into another long speech, so Draco shook his head at him.

"All right, then, I'll wait."

"This way, Hermione", Draco said and he led her to the door of the dormitory. "It's immediately to your right, but you'll see the photos, in any case. Get in bed and try to sleep, OK? And don't worry, I'll be with your shortly."

She nodded and entered the room, while Draco headed towards Blaise and Theo, who were sitting with Daphne and Astoria.

"What happened?" Blaise asked grimly, to the point.

"I'm sorry, Blaise, but Hecate is dead", Draco said, thinking that it was best to get the worst out of the way. He saw his friend flinch and blanch, and felt sad for him, but there was no easy way to do this.

"How did it happened?" Blaise asked, his voice slightly trembling.

Draco told him as much as he knew, how she had fought with Hermione at some point and that Hecate got stunned, and then other spells must have hit her.

Blaise listened quietly, as did the rest of them. Draco told them the rest of the story too, who else had died, which of the Death Eaters had survived and had been taken to Azkaban, but he kept the story as short as possible – his thought were with the girl who was in his bed, and who was surely suffering from her ordeal.

"Now I am going to Hermione, she's been through a lot and I need to be with her, to make things right. I really am sorry, Blaise."

"You shouldn't be", Blaise said, then he stormed out of the room.

To Draco's surprise, Astoria went after him.

"Since when were they friends?" Draco asked Daphne.

"Well, Astoria has been feeling quite sorry for him since Hecate betrayed him the first time, and she's been talking to him, and now I guess they're friends – he can talk to her like he can't talk to us, for some reason", she said, clearly puzzled about it.

"I hope she can comfort him, but now I have my own comforting to do."

"Take your time", Theo said. "Something tells me Blaise will go running to the Room of Requirement for the night, he probably wants to be alone – if Astoria lets him… but if they spend the night together, even better, I say."

"Hey, that's my little sister you're talking about", Daphne protested.

"She's not so little as to not know what she's doing, Daph, leave her be. As for us, we'll sleep right here, in the Common Room tonight. That extendable couch will be more than enough – I think you and Hermione should spend the night alone."

Daphne said she thought so as well and Draco thanked them.

He would have taken Hermione to the Room of Requirement if he hadn't needed to tell Blaise about Hecate first. But it was good that he had let his friends in on the secret of that room, because now Blaise could use it and he and Hermione could have the boys' dormitory all to themselves.

When he entered the room, Hermione was curled in a ball in his bed, and she was staring without seeing anything… silent tears were pouring down her cheeks, wetting his pillow. Draco didn't care about the pillow, but his heart gave a painful lurch to see her suffer so.

He climbed in the bed with her, spooning her protectively, one arm over hers, the other gently running through her hair in reassuring motions.

"I still can't believe they're dead", she said, sobbing. "Not again, when we've already lost so many people during the Battle of Hogwarts and even before then, once Voldemort returned."

"I know, and I'm sorry, I wish no one had died", Draco said, as he pulled Hermione closer into his arms, trying to wrap her up in his warmth and love.

"But it's over now, you're safe, we're safe", he added reassuringly, as he kissed her temple.

"I thought I was going to die and never see you again", she said, as she turned on her other side to bury he face into Draco's chest.

"I was afraid I'd be too late to save you, too, but we made it, and we should be grateful that we did and make sure to make the best of this second chance we've been given."

Hermione didn't say anything, she just snuggled closer to him, her body slightly trembling in his arms, and Draco held on to her, but didn't say anything more, waiting for Hermione to speak, if she felt the need to.

"He kissed me", she whispered moments later, and Draco felt himself burn in anger. That Scabior scum was not going to see the light of day again, if he had anything to say about it - he truly hoped that Scabior would be locked up in the darkest cell of Azkaban, with no creatures comforts, so that all he would be doing for the rest of his miserable life would be to stare at the walls and despair at the hopelessness of his situation.

Hermione spoke again, interrupting his hate-filled thoughts.

"It was intrusive and disgusting and it felt even worse than when he cut me… and he also drank some of my blood…"

Draco was on a whole new level of anger. What kind of sick bastard would do something like that? He didn't even have vampirism as an excuse… he was simply deranged, and yet Draco wanted to cast the Cruciatus curse on him again and again, until he'd truly regret having ever laid a finger on his Hermione.

'Will you kiss me?' Hermione asked, and Draco felt his heart melt at her shy plea.

"Of course I'll kiss you, I've been wanting to do that since I saw you were alive back at that mansion, I just didn't know if you'd want that… because I didn't know what Scabior had done…", he admitted another one of his great fears, besides that of finding her dead.

"I didn't think I'd want to do anything intimate this soon, but I feel like your taste would instantly obliterate his, and I don't want to feel his taste in my mouth one second longer..."

Draco didn't need to be told again. He pressed his lips to her and gently inserted his tongue in her mouth, exploring every single inch, cleaning it from Scabior's unwanted presence there.

Hermione started responding to his kiss and Draco knew that everything was going to be all right.

"Do you think a shower and some toothpaste might help you feel better?" he asked her when they stopped for breath.

"I already feel wonderful thanks to your kissing, but I have to admit I'd love a shower and some toothpaste, if you don't mind sharing", she said with a small smile.

"I can also give you some of my clothes if you want", Draco offered, thrilled by the possibility of seeing her wearing a shirt of his – the image that was instantly conjured in his mind was incredibly erotic and he felt himself grow hard.

"Although I appreciate the generous offer, I already cleaned mine with Tergeo."

Draco was extremely disappointed, so he tried to change her mind, despite feeling slightly guilty that after all they'd been through, he was in the mood to make love to her… but old habits die hard, especially as sex with Hermione was so much better than with any other girl he'd ever been with.

"I would have thought that being raised by muggles, you'd feel more comfortable wearing clean clothes, rather than clothes cleaned with Tergeo", he teased and she finally laughed.

"You just want to see me wearing your clothes, don't you?" she asked, and he could only laugh back, because, as always, Hermione had him figured out all too well.

"Perhaps I do, so just indulge me, OK?"

She winced, and Draco didn't know what it was that he said wrong, but then she got up from bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Hang on, I want to take a shower too", he said, following her inside the smaller room.

"And who said you're allowed to take a shower with me?" she teased.

"Oh, like we've never done _that_ before", he teased right back.

They got into the shower together, and Draco dedicated special attention to every inch of her body, thoroughly washing her with his hands on which he had liberally applied his ocean scented soap. He was pleased to notice that there were no signs left of the cuts Scabior made… her skin was once more flawless. He needed to remember to get Luna Lovegood something nice for her help with that potion.

But he couldn't think of Luna a moment longer now, as he slipped his hands over Hermione's already pebble tipped breasts, and then lower over the belly, slipping one soap soaked finger inside of her, making her whimper, and hold on to his shoulders for support, as her legs gave. He loved eliciting sounds from her and he also loved making Hermione smell like him, although he preferred to 'mark' her with his natural scent, after they made love, rather than with the soap. For the moment, however, the soap would have to do. He didn't want to push her farther than she wanted to go that evening. It had been a too long and eventful day, after all.

But Hermione practically purred in his hands, and then she washed him back, equally dedicated to not leaving an inch of skin untouched. Her touch had its unique magic that drove him crazy and Draco was sure he was going to explode if she didn't stop soon, so he caught her hands in his and looked her straight in the eyes, arching one eye brow questioningly, asking for permission.

She gave him such a sassy smile in return, that he kissed her for all he was worth, and then he released her hands so that he could lift her up – Hermione dutifully encircled his waist with her legs, and then they were one, and he was going in and out of her fast and deep, driven by the need to feel her ever closer, of burying himself as deep inside of her as was physically possible.

Hermione grabbed his shoulders even harder, her nails cutting into his upper back, but that only gave Draco more pleasure as the intensity of their lovemaking took them both over the edge, and left them panting for air, forehead to forehead, their breaths mingling together.

Draco lowered her so that she was standing again, but held her up as she seemed a little unsure on her feet.

"I hope I wasn't too rough", he voiced his worries. "It's just that all these intense feelings I've had all day sort of surfaced and I came undone, I couldn't act with restraint."

"Don't worry, I needed this", Hermione said, kissing him tenderly.

"And I need you in my life permanently – now!" Draco said, throwing caution to the wind. "I don't want to wait any longer – would you marry me, immediately after we graduate?" he asked, holding his breath as he waited for her answer.

"I don't think I could stand to be separated from you again, either, and I certainly don't want to go back to living with my parents if I can live with you instead. So that's a yes", she said with a wide smile, and Draco gave her a wide grin in return, happy that she accepted, and mentally rolling his eyes that she had to make such a long, detailed phrase out of it rather than saying a simple three letter word.

They kissed passionately and Draco took her in his arms again and spun her around a couple of times, both of them laughing with the joy of their mutual love that filled their souls and healed any hurt.


	11. Always and Forever

**A/N** : I hope the last chapter didn't ruffle too many feathers - fingers crossed that you didn't find it too dark. It ended on a positive note though, which I think makes up for all the darkness.

I'm sorry I went a little over the deadline, but I've had crazy a week. And to top it off, I'm sad to announce that other than a short epilogue that I will post soon, this is the last chapter, and much shorter than average, because there really isn't much left to say now. I'm sort of sorry to see the story end - Magic-Saphira I am so very happy that you liked it, because you were the one who prompted me in writing it so soon after the first. And I agree with you, I might cry too to see it end, but there will be other stories, so I hope everyone will read those too!

Once again, thank you for bearing with me for so long, thank you for reading the story and for reviewing it, liking it, the whole nine yards!

 **Chapter 11 Always and forever**

* * *

Hermione woke up feeling extremely relieved for some reason, and then she remembered the events of the previous day – both the bad and the good. She shuddered, and Draco held her tighter to him, as he slowly woke up too.

"How did you sleep?" was the first thing he said, and she smiled at him, grateful for how concerned he was for her. It was so nice to have someone to think of her first thing in the day, and probably the last thing before falling asleep – it was the same for her with Draco, he was so often on her mind.

"Surprisingly well", she answered honestly. "No nightmares."

"Same goes for me – I think we should talk to McGonagall for a special permission, so that you can sleep in my bed for the rest of the nights until graduation. We are engaged, after all."

"Something tells me she'd consider it extremely impertinent of us to ask her for such a thing, so if you want detention, go ahead and ask her, but I'll refrain for doing so, thank you very much."

He laughed and kissed her on the nose affectionately.

"I'd rather not serve detention with McGonagall, so I won't ask… but you're welcome to slither in my bed anytime you want", he said with a cheeky grin.

"First of all, I don't slither", Hermione said, acting offended. "Second of all, Theo and Blaise won't be out of the dormitory tonight, and I'd rather not sleep in the same room with them… it seems to me that it would be… improper somehow."

"You're no fun", Draco complained.

"You're just finding that out?" she teased.

"No, because I was just kidding. You're plenty of fun – in fact, what do you say we have some more fun now, before my friends come in."

"I can't believe you're suggesting something like that, especially since your friends could come in any second now – thanks but no thanks, I'd rather not be caught in a compromising position."

"What position exactly are you referring to?" Draco asked innocently, but then broke into a wolfish grin.

Hermione gave him her 'look' and ignored his question.

"I should be going, it'll be tricky getting back to my dormitory as it is – imagine if Filch sees me coming from the dungeons. What in the world would I say?"

She was genuinely worried, but Draco kissed her lips and waved away her concerns.

"Surely you can come up with something – ' _I was hoping to get some potions studying done before class started, Mr. Filch_ '" he said in a comical imitation of her voice and her way of speaking.

"Stop that! But it's not a half bad idea, come to think of it."

She got out of bed, and stretched, which made Draco's shirt (which she did end up wearing after they finished their 'shower') rise perilously high. She immediately went to the bathroom to retrieve her own clothes, which lay discarded on the floor, forgotten.

Hermione dressed in record time, only she didn't put her cut t-shirt on, she kept Draco's shirt. He was extremely rich, so he wouldn't miss one shirt, and secretly she did want to possess an item of clothing that was his – because it'd be permeated by his scent, which was very alluring to Hermione.

"I'll see you later on today?" she asked, as Draco was still in bed, his eyes closed – though he did open them when he heard her pass by the bed, on her way out.

"Of course. It's Sunday, so we can spend the day together – let me just see how Blaise is doing, and after breakfast, let's do something together… perhaps I'll ask Daphne to give me Astoria's camera and then Theo or some of your friends could take photos of us together – don't think I've forgotten about that."

"I think it might be a little too embarrassing to have one of our friends take a photo of us together."

" _That_ is what you find to be embarrassed about?" he laughed and she blushed, remembering everything they'd done the previous night, as they had continued with a 'part 2' of their lovemaking in Draco's bed.

"Besides, it's not 'our friends' – we only have my friends and your friends."

"You know what?" Hermione asked, suddenly inspired. "You're right – but we should change that. I'd love spending the day with you alone, but let's make a sacrifice for friendship's sake and plan out a day with everyone. My friends, your friends, the two of us – and see if we can get along."

"Say, that's a brilliant idea. Blaise will need some cheering up so perhaps we can sneak into the Forbidden Forest and have a game of chase on brooms – he does love flying."

"And I sooo don't like it", Hermione replied with a grimace. "But I can put up with it if it means Blaise will get over the news of Hecate's death. Just promise me we'll play some ground games too."

"Of course. In fact, we can come up with ideas together, all of us. Just tell your friends to meet me and my friends outside the main castle entrance, and we can talk about how best to spend our day, how's that?"

Draco got out of bed too, apparently animated by the idea.

"I think it's great. We might have a pretty big group, as I'm sure Padma and Luna will join us. I'll try to bring Seamus too, I'm sure he's extremely depressed about Dean's death", Hermione said with a sigh, as she remembered the fallen Gryffindor.

"The more the merrier, I say, and of course Blaise is not the only one who's upset, so let's hope we can cheer everyone up" Draco commented, and then came to her to take her hands in his. "Should we also invite them to our wedding?" he asked with a sheepish smile.

"Argh… I hoped you'd forgotten about that", Hermione admitted, pouting.

"Having second thoughts in the morning light? Or lack thereof…" Draco said, laughing.

True enough, not much light entered the dungeons, and it was all greenish for some reason.

"Sort of", Hermione admitted, still nervous about getting married so soon. "But no, I stand by what I said last night. However, it's premature to invite people at our wedding. I mean, it might cheer people up to think of an upcoming party, but I think we should tell our parents first and perhaps actually have invitations to hand out, don't you think?"

Draco sighed, but agreed with her.

"Well, see you after breakfast", she called and exited the dormitory.

Theo and Daphne were peacefully sleeping on the couch, and Hermione tiptoed so as not to wake them. She made her way to her own dormitory without incidents.

Luckily, no one was awake yet. Parvati had a sad look on her face, even in sleep.

Hermione sighed, hoping that the girl would consent to coming out to socialize with the Slytherins for the day.

In the end her worries proved to be unfounded. Parvati came, Seamus did too, and Blaise as well – their group got quite big, and they did end up having fun. They played exploding snap, gobstones, they also talked about everything and nothing – getting to see things from different perspectives, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw.

And from that weekend on, a tradition was formed: every Saturday or Sunday, their group would meet to play games and talk so that they'd get to know each other better.

Hermione was glad that she and Draco could finally say that they had common friends, as incredible as it may have sounded once for Gryffindors and Slytherins to get along and willingly spend time together.

So once she and Draco set a date (June 12th) they did announce their family and friends and handed out beautifully enchanted invitations which sparkled and twinkled as the information about the ceremony and party changed into a moving photo of Draco and Hermione, smiling invitingly now that there was nothing to cast a shadow over their future together.

The rest of the term passed in a blur for Hermione – not only did she have to prepare for her N.E.W.T.s, but now she also had wedding preparations to take care of, and that required a close collaboration between Hermione, her mother and Narcissa Malfoy… which was no easy task, given that Mary Granger was a muggle.

But sooner or later all the arrangements were made, and then all that was left to do before the wedding was to get through the N.E.W.T.s.

It wasn't easy – Hermione was stressed to the maximum, and it was very hard for her not to snap at everyone, Draco included. Not that he was any less stressed. He wanted to make his parents proud, and everyone knew the Malfoys were as exigent as it got.

All of their friends were worried about the exams as well, and in the end they organized study sessions in the library so that they could go over all the subjects together. It would have been preferable to meet in one of the Common Rooms, but as they were a mix of Gryffindor and Slytherin, that wasn't an option.

They also tried studying somewhere on the school grounds, but most of the seventh years had the same idea, so the grounds were unusually crowded, which meant the only quiet place was the library. Madam Pince admonished them every time their voices rose above a whisper, but even whispering was better than having to work with other people talking around.

When it was finally time for the N.E.W.T.s not only Hermione, but Draco and all of their friends were relieved to see that all of their studying had yielded results – they were well prepared and although the wait for their results seemed to last forever, it turned out they all did great. Hermione and Draco aced every single exam and their friends had very good results as well.

There was a big party at the Three Broomsticks that evening, the entire seventh year celebrating along with their younger friends.

And then all too fast the school year was over, and Hermione had to say goodbye to Hogwarts… she wasn't the only one with teary eyes on the last day, and as she got in the Hogwarts express, she hoped that her life post-Hogwarts would be as exciting as her years at the magic school. Well, perhaps not 'equally' exciting – she'd had enough of Dark Lords to last her a lifetime, but still, she was a Gryffindor and she craved adventure.

It would be adventurous to ace auror training, so she could hardly wait for autumn to come, but until then, there was something else to look forward to: her wedding to Draco.

On June 12, Hermione, was nervously looking at her reflection in the mirror in her room. The gown she'd chosen looked almost white, but it was, in fact, an extremely pale shade of pink – and it was an off the shoulder lace A-line gown that she had loved from the moment she set eyes on it. It had three types of lace motifs and two thousand beads and sequins, and both Hermione's mother and Narcissa had agreed the dress had a royal feel to it, perfect for Hermione 'Malfoy'.

Hermione and Draco were getting married in a muggle church – St. Etheldreda's, as per her parents request, but they were having the party at Malfoy Manor - or rather on the grounds of Malfoy Manor, which had been decorated under the strict supervision of Narcissa Malfoy herself. Hermione hadn't seen the end result yet, but she was sure it would be spectacular.

"It's almost time, Hermione, dear", her mother said, popping in her room and looking at her from head to toe. "I daresay you're ready – and more beautiful than I've ever seen you", she said, wiping tears from her eyes and smudging some of her mascara in the process.

'Thanks, mum', Hermione replied, trying hard not to cry for fear of ruining her make up – all eyes would be on her, after all, and she wanted to make Draco proud. She hugged her mother then they both went downstairs where Hermione had a similar scene, with her father this time. It was an emotional day, and it was still early.

To avoid complications, Hermione and her family would meet everyone at the church – even her bridesmaids, Ginny and Luna. She was starting to feel exceedingly emotional, especially as the church came into view.

* * *

Draco could not believe that the day of his wedding to Hermione had finally arrived. He was both nervous and relieved about it.

Relieved because his mother had been a tornado for the past couple of weeks, making sure everything was perfect, sparing no expenses with the lavish decorations of the manor and grounds, and Draco could not take another second more of it.

Nervous, because he was finally obtaining his heart's deepest desire, and yet after everything that had happened during the past year, he feared something would go wrong and prevent the wedding from taking place.

His father was the calmest of the three of them, reassuring Narcissa the wedding would be the greatest one wizardkind had ever seen, and reassuring Draco that nothing bad would happen and everything would go according to plan.

Ever since his (second) return from Azkaban, Lucius was a changed man, and Draco was glad to finally have a father who told him he's proud to call him his son, and to see how much comfort and support Lucius could provide.

But at the moment, Draco didn't think anyone could say anything to make him calm down and keep his cool.

"You sure look nervous", Theo said with a laugh, and Draco shot him a nasty look.

"I'm sure you'd look ten times as nervous if this were your wedding".

But then Draco and his best man started laughing, and Draco felt some of his stress melt away.

"I'd look a hundred time worse, actually", Theo said in good humour. "And you look too handsome for your own good so let's go already – I know we're apparating there, but we wouldn't want your bride to get there before you, would we? Especially as she's going to the church the muggle way, right?"

Draco didn't see why he should postpone his apparition. He was sure his parents and pretty much everyone else were already at the church, so he and Theo disapparated and a second later they were in the backyard of St. Etheldreda's and they made their way inside the church, taking their proper positions at the front of the the church.

And not a moment too soon, because not five minutes later, Pachelbel's Canon in D started, and Draco smiled, remembering that it was one of the first classical pieces that Hermione played for him.

He was still smiling when Hermione came into view, her father leading her down the aisle… she was a vision of beauty in her pale pink gown, that matched splendidly with the becoming blush on her face. She looked more beautiful than Draco had ever seen her, she had sparkles in her eyes and she seemed to be radiating a light from within and Draco felt like it was all just a dream, the best possible dream for him and Hermione to be there, ready to pledge themselves to one another for the rest of their lives.

But there they were, and when William let go of Hermione's hand, so that Draco could take it instead, he felt as if the world tilted on its axis at the contact of their united hands.

The priest started the ceremony and as Draco repeated the words he needed to say, his eyes never left Hermione's – hers were now shining with unshed tears of happiness, and Draco knew he wasn't far from embarrassing himself in front of everyone there, because he was extremely emotional too, and incredibly happy, and that happiness threatened to overflow in the form of tears.

Draco's chest felt like it was about to burst when Hermione said 'Yes' and then they exchanged rings, and he kissed Hermione, and despite the church that erupted in applause, he felt like only the two of them were there, in a world of their own, now and forever more.

However, they did have to break apart, and then he finally looked at their audience, feeling grateful that he got to share the best moment of his life with everyone he cared for. There were his parents, smiling at him and Hermione, and there were Theo, Daphne, Blaise and Astoria, and then, sure, there were Hermione's parents and her friends – Harry and Ginny, Ron and Padma, Neville and Luna, Seamus and Parvati, the Weasleys, and most of their professors as well – Mcgonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Slughorn, Vector, Babbling, and, of course, the Minister for Magic himself.

Hermione was smiling at everyone too, but she held on to his hand, and Draco squeezed hers reassuringly, so happy to know that she was now Hermione Malfoy, his wife.

* * *

Hermione didn't know how she managed not to cry, she felt like she couldn't possibly hold in so much happiness. She remembered Ron's words from a couple of years back, when he said that a person couldn't feel so much because they'd explode. She had laughed then, but perhaps he was on to something - she felt like she would burst with how elated she felt.

Seeing Draco at the altar, waiting for her, made her feel like she was floating towards him, not walking, and the music, the people, everything around her disappeared, leaving her and Draco alone, to gaze into each other's eyes.

The ceremony was wonderful, and every word she said, even if they were repeated, were heartfelt – a promise and a vow of eternal love from her to Draco, and then they exchanged rings and they kissed and Hermione knew that was the best moment of her life.

They turned to their family and friends next, and Hermione gave them a brilliant smile, hoping she could convey to them how very happy she was and how wonderful it was to share that moment with everyone she cared for.

After everything that both she and Draco had been through, now it was finally time to have some peace and quiet in their lives and a whole lot of happiness.

Hermione felt Draco squeezing her hand, and she looked up at him, standing on tiptoes for another passionate kiss, and as the flame of love and passion consumed her, she silently wished that the bliss she felt at that moment with Draco would last always and forever.


	12. Epilogue (14 years later)

**A/N** : This is it, people – the epilogue, after which we say goodbye to this story.

I really hope you liked it and thank you so much for reading it!

* * *

 **Chapter 11 Epilogue (14 years later)**

"Alya, leave Celestia alone – you've teased her enough for a day", Hermione admonished her eldest daughter.

The blonde girl stopped pulling on her sister's darker braids, and Hermione gave a sigh of relief that for once Alya actually listened. The seven years old wasn't usually so well behaved, but Hermione wasn't about to look a gift hippogriff in the mouth. She was too grateful her youngest (Celestia was only four years old) hadn't started crying yet, which was also rather unusual.

"Besides, it's time for dinner, so come on inside", she told the girls, and they hurried inside with no comments, as well behaved children should. Hermione nodded to herself, pleased, but then she noticed her eldest child was still out and so immersed in a book that he wasn't likely to come to dinner unless she did something about it.

Hermione walked to the bench on which Rigel was presently stretched, one hand under his head, the other holding up the book he was so interested in - Charms of Defence and Deterrence.

"Honey, isn't that book too advanced for you? You're still only nine, you won't be able to conjure a patronus for some time now", Hermione said gently, not wanting to disappoint her son.

"I know, but it's never too early to start reading about it, right?" he said, and Hermione felt so proud of him that she just had to kiss his forehead.

"Get off!" he instantly protested, jumping off the bench and putting some distance between them.

Hermione laughed, knowing that for all his protests, Rigel wasn't exactly adverse to her hugs and kisses.

She approached him and Rigel let her comb his ruffled blonde hair with her fingers, because the wind had made a mess of it. He was so much like Draco – very light, sleek blonde hair, gray eyes… he was the only one with gray eyes from the children, as both the girls had Hermione's brown eyes, even if Alya had as fair and sleek hair as Rigel, while Celestia had Hermione's bushy brown curls.

"Ok, just admit it – you like daddy's patronus so much, you want to get one just as beautiful, right?" Hermione teased lightly,

Draco had used his patronus the other day to let her know he was going to be late for dinner with Narcissa and Lucius because he had to work on a very important essay about restorative potions that the Minister needed for the following day first thing in the morning.

Draco managed to produce his patronus not long after their wedding, using the very memory of the ceremony as his basis to cast a corporeal one, and a Dragon, no less, which was extremely rare.

"It's a dragon, what's not to like about it? It's the rarest patronus!" Rigel said, awe in his voice, as well as wistfulness.

"Each patronus is special in its own way, so stop worrying about it, and please go inside and join your sisters and father – it's dinner time."

"Father's not inside – he's still out here", Rigel said, and Hermione sighed.

What was she going to do with Draco?

"I'll go get him, you go ahead and make sure your sisters behave", Hermione instructed and Rigel nodded, glad to be entrusted with that important task, and headed towards the mansion.

Hermione walked towards the gazebo where she knew Draco spent a lot of time, working on his book about potions – his potions. Professor Snape hadn't been wrong in seeing talent in Draco when it came to this particular subject. Draco had focused his brilliant mind on inventing a number of new, very useful potions, and now he was writing a book about how to brew them to perfection.

Hermione was extremely proud of him, but he tended to get lost in his writing for hours, which meant she needed to remind him of things like eating and sleeping, for instance. But she had to be fair and admit he never neglected playing with their children, or making love with her, which was good because otherwise she might have had to punch him again. Far from him though, to ignore her. Hermione was thrilled that after so many years of marriage, they still made time for each other, whether it was to make love, talk, go on dates, or on long walks, they did a lot of things together and they were now, if it was possible, even more in love than all those years ago when they first got engaged.

Hermione sometimes found it a challenge to balance motherhood and being a good wife with her job as the Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but she had plenty of help from her parents, from Draco's parents and from Winky, whom Hermione had hired as a housekeeper/nanny. Winky was very happy working for the Malfoys, even if she resented being paid for it.

"Is it dinner time?" Draco asked as soon as he heard her coming up to the gazebo. "I only just realized I'm famished", he added, putting down the quill and gathering the papers that he'd been writing on.

"It is", Hermione said with a laugh, "and no wonder you're famished, I wonder when was the last time you ate, because Winky told me you brought back your lunch box untouched. You'll be pleased to know that I was the one who prepared the meal. I missed cooking, and thought it would be nice to unwind a little after all that trouble at work."

"I can't wait to taste your cooking again... but as for the trouble at work, I thought Harry had it covered", Draco said with a frown.

The Malfoys, The Potters, The Weasleys (all of them, Padma included, considering that she married Ron eleven years ago), the Longbottoms (because Luna, too, had married Neville, some nine years ago), the Finnigans (Seamus and Parvati, his wife going on eleven years) the Notts (Daphne was Mrs. Norris for eight years now) and the Zabinis (Astoria had become Mrs. Zabini ten years ago) were all good friends, and therefore Draco called everyone, Ron included, by their first names. Although it seemed impossible years ago, Draco had actually become friends with Ron, even if they still had some more or less friendly arguments when they all went out to the Leaky Cauldron or some other pub.

"Well, he did, but then it seems like one of the dark witches escaped, so we still have plenty of trouble."

"But for now, let's enjoy dinner", Draco said, placing a kiss on top of her head, and sliding his only free arm around her waist (the other holding all of his papers).

"If we can – Alya has been teasing Celestia again", Hermione reported, hoping Draco would be more proficient in making their eldest daughter behave.

"I'll have none of that!" he said firmly. "I'll talk to her, don't worry – plus, I'm sure Rigel will make sure nothing… too serious happens."

"He's awfully impressed with your patronus, by the way, he was reading about the charm as if he was going to cast one himself as soon as tomorrow", Hermione laughed, loving how determined Rigel was.

"Of course he was impressed, because I am impressive", Draco said smugly, and Hermione lightly punched him in the chest for that cheeky remark.

"We don't want our children to grow up spoiled and arrogant like a certain someone I knew back in school days", she teased.

Before she knew what was happening, Draco had gave her a sound slap over her derriere.

"That's for teasing me when I repeatedly told you that doing so is a risk", he told her with a grin.

They bantered all the way to the house, though Hermione was going to put an end to it before they entered the dining room – they wouldn't want to set a bad example for their children.

Life could be really chaotic sometimes, but it was also filled with love and laughter and teasing, and it was pretty much all she could ever ask for.

All was well.

 **THE END**


End file.
